The Rise of Grisha ( The Darkling and Alina)
by CrimsonFlare17
Summary: Alina decides to stay and help the Darkling with his plans. Will the Darkling's plan work and will they rule Ravka together? (Some events are from the book. Like morozova's amplifier.)
1. Chapter 1

"He has served countless kings, faked countless deaths, and bided his time, waiting for you. Once he takes control of the Fold, no one will be able to stand against him." Baghra stated.

"And how is he supposed to do that?" I asked curiously.

"With the Fold in his power, he will spread destruction before him. He will lay waste to the world, and he will never have to kneel to another King again." Baghra answered.

"Baghra, you helped me find my power and I am really thankful for that but-"

"Child, I helped you so you could help yourself, not help my son ruin the world! He is using you to make it happen!" yelled Baghra.

I was startled. "I am thankful that you helped me but I need to think about it, I am not running away without putting my head into what you just told me." I said and didn't bother to wait for reply and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>I found myself running to my chambers. Just as I closed my chamber doors I dropped to my knees and felt overwhelmed with all words Baghra said to me. It was just whirling in my head. I used my strength to walk over to the window and sat looking at the moon. I remember the day I was introduced to the King, his wet lips kissing my hand, everyone arguing what class I should walk with, and the darkling walking next to me to the King. <em>What if Baghra was just lying to me?<em> But why would she? She helped me find my power and she would never lie to me. _If she was telling the truth what should I do?_ The darkling asked me to trust him and I am starting to like living in the little palace. He brought me to my happiness and what happened a while ago with him had to be something. But Mal, what he said hurt me and I don't want to go back to my old life, I am happy here. I decided to take a cold shower; I put on my black silk and lace nightgown that is half the length of my thighs. I sat on my bed about to lay down till a soft knock sounded on my door. I hesitated for a while thinking it would be Baghra. I decided to face her and walked to the door.

Just as I opened the door a tall figure slipped through my door. The Darkling.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asked looking from my toes to my face. I flushed realizing what I was wearing.

"Sort of like that, I seem to be caught up into thought at the moment." I replied.

"Thought? Is this about earlier? If it is, I am sorry I went too far" He said.

I walked to the fireplace and sat down on the couch. "No. It's not about that," I said. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Baghra, but his voice is always in my head. _You have to trust me. _"Did something happen?" he asked concerned sitting next to me but not too close.

"I was told you made the fold and you are planning to rule Ravka and destroy the world using me and my power!" Just like that I snapped.

The darkling stood and ran his hands through his hair which made it all ruffled up. I stared at him; he looked young that way but still beautiful with his sharp jaw and handsome face. After a few seconds he turned with his hands behind his neck and we made eye contact.

"Who told you this?" The Darkling asked.

"Your mother, Baghra." I replied. "She asked me to leave tonight."

"But you ... didn't, or are you going to leave? " He said.

"I want you to tell me if it is true. I trust you and I don't want our trust to end by Baghra. I want you to trust me the way I trust you and I was never planning on leaving. I like it here." I said looking at the fire.

He walked gracefully in front of me, knelt and took my chin in his hand to make me look at him. "Alina, I am thankful you trust me and that you didn't run," His face serious but there was something in his eyes that seemed... _worried._

"I do trust you, what Baghra said is true. But I do not wish to destroy the world, only to make it better with a better King," The Darkling added.

"And the better King is you, and you are making me your slave who you can use whenever you want."I stated.

"I do not wish to make you my slave. I want you by my side when I change the world. Remember when I said Grisha is slowly dying. This is what I plan to do to stop that. I also plan on making everyone ally. No Fjerdans, no Kerch, no Shu Han." The Darkling said.

I can't imagine a world without my powers, I was just getting used to them, and maybe the Darkling is right, this world needs to change.

"Do you now understand me Alina?"

All I do is nod.

"Alina, I don't want you to tell anyone. Can this be just between you and me at the moment?" The Darkling added.

"Of course." I said.

"We can change the world Alina, Just you and I." He leaned close to me and kissed me; a soft, gentle kiss. The Darkling leaned back and raised both his eyebrows. "Is something else bothering you?" he asked while rising to his feet and to sit next to me on the couch.

I lay my head on his lap and rest my legs on the remaining space. "No, nothing is bothering me." I look at the fire while he strokes my hair.

He lets out a soft chuckle. "You are a terrible liar Alina." "No I'm not." I say rising myself from his lap on one arm. "Yes you are, don't get me wrong, it's a good thing. But you are very quiet so I know there is something bothering you. " He said with a smile.

"I'm going to sleep" I get up and walk to my bed till he gets hold of my wrist to stop me. He wraps his arms around me from behind. He whispers in my ear. "You can tell me anything Alina."

"I know, I saw Mal this evening," I said. "The tracker" He said, and I nodded. He drops his arms from around me and sits on the edge of the bed. I walk towards him and sit next to him. I looked at his grey eyes and saw _jealousy? _"We had a fight about me and...you" I tell him while reaching for his hand. We coil our hands together.

"He doesn't seem to care that I am happy here and with you. He just thinks that this is not a good thing for me."

He looks at me cupping my face with his free hand. "If he doesn't care about your happiness, you should just let him go. It is just _us _now." The Darkling said smiling.

I lean over to him and give him a kiss. The kiss was gentle and it started to get intense. I wrap my arms around his neck and let my hands ruffle his hair. His hands roam on my back and then he holds my waist.

I lean back and lower one of my hands to the small of his back. The soft form of his mouth was brushing my neck. I tilted my head to give him access. I could see the smile on his face as he licked my neck and kissed it lightly. I sighed at the gentleness and I knew then I wanted him.

He continued playing with my neck while his hand ran smoothly up my upper leg slowly. I felt my insides heating up to his touch. His thumb started a slow circle just below my crotch on my leg. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. His lips were back on my mouth and we rolled so I was on top. I sat up putting my hands through his shirt and kissed him. He sat up with me on his lap; his hands were on my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist His hands were caressing my body. We kissed strongly like we were hungry for each other. He pulled back and looked at me with a gaze of lust but sad at the same time.

"What's wrong?"I asked

"I can't seem to control myself around you," The Darkling said with a smile. "I came to check up on you and tell you the news."

"Oh" I said disappointed. He seemed to see it on my face because he cupped my face said.

"It's not that I don't want you. I _want_ you so much it makes me weak." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"So... you came here to check on me and tell me news. What's the news since you already _checked _on me?" I asked.

"The reason you saw the tracker or trackers was because they reported to me that they found morozova's herd. You have your amplifier Alina," he said excitedly. "We are so close in making _our_ plan come true."

"That is great news." I said and kissed him.

"Alina, we leave in a week, so I want you to get your things ready for when we leave.. I have to take care of Baghra." He said Baghra's name like it disgusts him.

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked worrying that I put my mentor in danger.

"I am going to give her what she deserves. She tried to lose Grisha's only hope. She should be punished Alina."

"She is your mother.'' I said shaking.

"I promise I won't kill her. I just want to give her a punishment.'' The Darkling said and then kissed my cheek. "You better go to sleep then, you had a long day." He placed me on the bed lying down. Just as he was getting up to leave I got hold of his hand.

"Please stay with me tonight, I'm just worried Baghra will come to my room."

"Of course." He lays next to me and turns me to face the way he is looking and wraps his arm around me. "I will never let any harm get to you." He whispers in my ear.

I remember the day we were attacked by Fjerdans, The Darkling came to my rescue and sliced the man in half. I now know why he did it and I am thankful he saved me now. I snuggled in the Darkling's arm and let sleep take me.


	2. Chapter 2

I cover my face with my hand to stop the sun shining on my face. I hate waking up like this. As I turn to lay on my back, I was started to see Genya's face looking over me. "SAINTS!"

"Oh common'! My face isn't that ugly is it?"Genya said and gave a soft chuckle.

"No, you're never ugly, in fact you are always pretty it creeps me out." I say laughing.

"I have my bad hair days. But I gotta admit, I am _gorgeous_!" She said winking at me.

I can't help but roll my eyes. I can't imagine Genya looking ugly. She is always beautiful and flawless. I looked around the room and saw that it is only me and Genya. I couldn't help but feel upset. Where is the Darkling?

"What are you looking for?"Genya said looking around the room. "You better hurry, you got combat training with Botkin in 30 minutes." Genya said pushing me off the bed.

"I can get out of the bed by myself Genya, and I thought training was at 1 pm."

"It is 12:30 Miss Sun Summoner! Now hurry up! You still gotta eat lunch or brunch in your case." Genya said pushing me to the bathroom.

Could it be I slept the whole morning? I guess that's why the Darkling isn't here; he is probably busy meeting with the King. When I was finished bathing, Genya put my black and midnight blue kefta on the bed.

"Which one are you going to wear today? May I suggest black?" Insisted Genya.

Should I wear his colour? People might suspect something if I show up in black, and besides what table would I sit on? The abandoned table? I don't think so. "Blue."

Genya rolled her eyes. "I knew it."

* * *

><p>I walked with Genya to the hall. She thought I needed company so she walked with me and left when we reached the entrance. As I walked to the Etherealki table I felt all their eyes on me and back to they're food.<p>

"Alina, that was a great show you did last night! Everyone enjoyed it." Nadia said smiling.

"It was nothing." I said.

"Yeah it was nothing, so don't let her get her hopes up." Zoya said to Nadia while she stood to leave the room.

''Don't let that brat get to you Alina. She is probably just jealous." Marie said. Nadia and Marie burst into laughter. "At least someone is putting Zoya in her place." said Nadia.

"Anyway, we should get going. Botkin is waiting for us." Nadia added.

"Probably waiting to kick my butt." I said while getting to my feet.

"It is for our own good. He is helping us prepare in case someone else tries to kick our butt." Marie said smiling.

We walked to the stables talking about last night.

"There ya girls are! Botkin been waiting too long for ya three." Botkin said with his hands on his hips.

"Well we're here now" I said punching him softly on the arm.

"Since Botkin waited too long for ya girls, ya all will do extra workout.''

We all sighed in disapproval.

"Hurry up! Botkin don't have all day ya three! Run!" Botkin said pointing in the direction we should go.

We spent the whole after noon running, punching dummies, dual fights, and how to fight people. I was exhausted and decided to have dinner in my room and sleep early. When I lay in my bed I couldn't help but think if I will continue my training with Baghra. I was playing with my power till I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It has been 6 days training with Botkin and when I had some spear time I practice using my powers by the lake at night. I haven't seen the Darkling since he stayed the night with me to make sure no harm will be done to me. The night Baghra told me his plans. Did I do something that night or is he busy? He's the Darkling, He is always busy. I walked to my chambers and found Genya sitting by the fireplace looking upset. "Genya, are you alright?"<p>

"No I am not! I have been waiting here for like... forever to talk and give you a makeover!"

"Oh Genya, sorry I took too long, I was by the lake practising my power since Baghra is nowhere to be seen or heard of." I say sitting next to her. "And no, I am not going to dress up and put powder and all sorts of stuff you are going to put on my face."

She smiled and said "Oh for crying out loud! Are you even a girl? But you have transformed since the day I first met you. You were like the ugly duckling and now you are a _swan_." She gave me a small nudge on the arm.

"Aww, thanks Gen. And you helped me grow into the beautiful swan I am today."

"Are you crazy! I may have helped you but you did most of the work. Alina, you are my best friend and of course I would help you."

"You are my only friend here."I say smiling.

"Okay so today I was told we will be going to the fold tomorrow. But you, the Darkling and some other people will be the ones entering and the rest will stay at the camp.'' Genya said.

"Yeah. Do you know what the Darkling has been up too lately?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I am not sure but rumours say he is busy with a prisoner and preparing for the trip. Why is something going on that I don't know?" Genya said raising an eyebrow.

I don't know if I should tell her what I am feeling and what happened between us, but she is my best friend and I tell her everything. I told her about what happened between us but keeping his plans, the intense moment and Baghra out of it.

"I never knew the Darkling could have feeling for anyone" she said smiling.

"I don't think he does."

"Are you kidding? He totally does. I see the way he looks at you and... AHHHHH! I am so happy for you!" She said happily.

"But Gen," I say while trying to make her quiet down. "You told me to stay away from people like him and the king.''

"Alina, it is fine for your sake. You may look weak but you have a way with words that no one else I know has. And plus you are the sun summoner. I think it is him who should be careful around you. But I want you to be careful around him too." Before I could answer her she got up and said. "You better get some rest because we are leaving tomorrow morning." She hugged me and left.


	3. Chapter 3

I showered and put my midnight blue kefta on. Genya came wearing her white and gold kefta just as I finished changing. She fixed my hair up into big curls and gold pins and made my lips pink with the rose petal. "Done. Now don't ruin my masterpiece."

I got up smiling and walked with Genya to the front of the little palace to wait for the coach. "Alina you will be riding with the Darkling." She said winking at me. "Oh Genya, who told you this?" I asked.

"The Darkling told me to tell you." Genya said smiling then entered her coach.

Everyone was going in their coach. They all left in their coach of their respective colours. I was left behind with Ivan and some corporalki as guards. "Hello Beautiful." Someone whispers in my ear. I turn and blush when I see the Darkling. He wore his usual black kefta. His pale, sharp beautiful face. His lips was curling to a smile. His grey eyes searching my face. I didn't know it could be possible but I missed seeing him and I missed him in general.

"I was hoping you would wear the black Kefta, Alina." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I was starting to get used to the blue one. But I packed the black kefta in my bag in case."

He chuckled and leaned to whisper in my ear. "Sorry I couldn't stay to greet you in the morning after the night I stayed at your chambers." He leaned back. I was blushing and that make him laugh. His laugh was beautiful. I didn't think he would remember. It has been a week since we last saw each other.

"Its fine, you probably had important stuff to take care of and do."

Just as I said that the black coach with the Darkling's symbol stopped in front of us. I entered first with the Darkling's help. The Darkling sat next to me, Ivan in front of me and a guard next to him. Just as the coach moved the Darkling moved closer to me and whispered. "You are also important to me." I blushed and the Darkling smiled. "You better control your blush." He leaned back chuckled.

I looked out the window and saw some guards on horses. I am not used to having so many armed guards around me. Just as I sat back Ivan was smirking at me. _Why is he smirking? _I touched my face but nothing seemed there. I mouthed _What? _to him and he just laughed. "Ivan what's funny?" asked the Darkling.

"I was just... having a conversation with Alina." Ivan said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and it seemed to make him smile.

"How can your conversation be funny if no one is talking?" The Darkling asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry Moi Soverennyi." Ivan said bowing his head. When I turned to look at the Darkling's eyes I didn't know if it was possible but saw... _Jealousy? _I smiled at the fact and turned to look at the window. He really cares about me. Genya was right.

It has felt like the whole day in the coach, but luckily I dozed off half the way. The coach seemed to stop and Ivan and the guard left, leaving me and the Darkling alone. I was going to go out of the coach but the Darkling got hold of my hand. "We are not there yet, Ivan is going to riding horseback. Along with the guard."

I sat back down next to him and he moved closer to me, his thighs touching mine. My hand still in his. "We are almost there and I thought we could have some alone time."

"Oh" I said surprised. I wasn't expecting this.

"Like I said you are important to me. By the way what were you and Ivan doing?" He asked curiously.

"He was smiling at me and I asked him why and that was it. At first I thought I had something on my face." I replied.

"That's it?"He sounded surprised.

"Yes." I said. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and say, "Were you... _Jealous?" _

"_Me..._ _Jealous.."_ he said pointing at himself. He let out a small laugh.

"I saw it in your eyes." I said

"I was not _Jealous_." He said sounding assuring.

I giggled. "Sure you were." I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at me.

"Why should I be jealous when you're already _mine?_" He said leaning to kiss me. When our lips touch I realised I missed his mouth on mine. It was strong and passionate.

"I missed you." I say as I pull back. He smiles. "I know."

"You do?" I asked surprised. "I can tell because you kissed me like it has been years." He replies. I laugh and he says "I missed you too, and it felt like years to me."

"What have you been up too?" I asked curiously.

"I had to find Baghra and got Ivan to punish her. I also had to prepare for our trip."

"What is the punishment exactly?" I asked.

"Let's just say she is left in darkness now." He says. I can't help but feel guilty. The Darkling holds my hand and puts both his legs on the opposite seats, crossing them.

"Comfy now, Moi Soverennyi?" I say arching an eyebrow and smiling. He laughs and says "Very comfy." And we both laugh. "You always have a way in making me laugh" The Darkling said.

I smiled. I didn't know what to say. He just raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow! Alina is out of words, who knew it would be so soon." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. The coach stopped and he looked out the window.

"I hate to say this but we have to go down. Our destination has arrived" The Darkling said smiling.

"Oh, you wish, I know you're excited." I say rolling my eyes.

"I am excited, but I enjoyed our ride." He said smiling while opening the coach door.

* * *

><p>The Darkling helped me out of the coach. I looked around and smiled at the familiarity of the camp. The coloured tents, the grisha and I couldn't help but notice some citizens from Ravka; an old man, a couple of men and ladies around their 30's and an old woman with a child.<p>

The Darkling and I walked through the camp and headed for a yellow tent. "This will be your tent. You will be sharing with Genya, if it is alright with you. I was thinking you might want some company." He said.

"No, it's fine. I'd love to be with Genya. Thank you." I say.

"My tent is the black one if you need anything; I'm guessing you know that already." He said smiling and left.

When I entered the tent it was beautiful. There were 2 beds, one on each side of the tent. At the end of the tent there is a table with two chairs, a mirror and a cabinet. The tent is lit dimly. Even though the camp is familiar, the tent is something I wasn't expecting. Once I got settled Genya came running into the tent.

"I can't believe we're sharing a tent, we are going to have so much fun!" Genya said.

"Nice to see you too, _Genya_!" I said giving her a hug. "How was your trip?"

"My trip was fine; I got to be in a coach with David! But we didn't talk, he didn't even look at me." She said disappointed.

"I don't know how anyone can not look at you. Maybe that's why you like him, because he shows no interest." I say smiling.

"Oh shut up, he is also good looking." She said going to her bed. "Now I am going to bed. It was hard sleeping in the coach. Goodnight Alina."

"Goodnight Genya." I said. I went out of the tent and walked to the stream nearby. I sat on the grass. The tents look so beautiful; each of them is brightly lit, it looks like lanterns. I walk back to the tent and try to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was woken up with a shake on my shoulders. I open my eyes slowly. "<em>Ivan?"<em>

"The Darkling wants you." Ivan says.

"What time is it?" I say looking at the darkness.

"Really early in the morning. Now _wake up!" _He hissed.

I got up and before I could get my kefta Ivan pulled me out the tent. "At least let me get my kefta. Ivan"

"No time but nice dress." He said smirking at me. I just realized I was wearing a long beige sleeveless gown.

"I will slap that grin of your face, and quit pulling." I said harshly.

"Oh, please, like you could." He laughed.

We went away from the camp and up ahead I saw figures and a... is that... it is... It's the stag. One of the figures came to me. The Darkling. "Sorry to wake you early." He said and looks at my gown. It is suddenly chilly outside and I rub at my arms to warm them.

"Ivan. Did you pull Alina here? Why didn't you let her get her kefta?" The Darkling hissed at Ivan. He was eyeing the red mark Ivan gave me on my arm, while pulling me here. He stroked it smoothly with his thumb.

"Sorry Moi Soverennyi." Ivan bowed looking ashamed.

"Get something to cover her." The Darkling Commanded.

The Darkling and I moved towards the figures and the stag. One of the figures is David. I think he is here to help with the amplifier and the rest of the figures is the trackers. I saw one face that is familiar to me. _Mal. _Ivan got David's kefta and gave t to the Darkling. He put it around me.

"Alina you have to kill the stag for your amplifier." He said and handed me a knife.

I knelt next to the stag and saw its big black eyes staring in my eyes. I touched its face and tried to put the knife through it with shaking hands but couldn't. The Darkling knelt next to me and said, "You can do it, just strike it through its heart." I froze with the knife in my shaking hands. The Darkling then said. "We will do this together then." He wrapped a hand on top of mine and pierced it through its heart. I couldn't help but lean into the Darkling's chest. He stroked my hair. "shhh.. it's alright, it's done now." His voice was very soothing.

He helped me up on my feet and wrapped an arm around me. I lean on his side. David cuts two pieces of the stag's antlers and shapes them. He then hands it to the Darkling.

"Alina, can you please remove the kefta for a while?" The Darkling asks and I take David's Kefta off. The Darkling places it on my collar bone. I tried not to let the small touch of his finger affect me.

The Darkling hands it back to David and David places it on my collar bone. When he was done it felt like an extra weight.

"Want to try it out?"The Darkling asks. I nod, spread my arms out and called out to the light. It escaped quickly and it shone brighter then the sun. I didn't have to use any effort. I felt powerful. The Darkling reach for my hand and held it in his, helping me stop.

"Thank you trackers for bringing the stag." The Darkling says. "Alina and I are thankful. I hope you have a safe journey to where ever you are going to." I looked up and saw Mal's face. He looked annoyed and angry. The Darkling went to Ivan and the trackers probably to give commands.

I found myself walking towards Mal. "Mal..." I say softly.

"What do you want?" He replied sharply. Mal looks like a mess, and I smell liquor in his breath. "You look horrible Mal. Are you alright?"

"Why do you care. Just leave me alone Alina, I don't want anything to do with you or your newfound lover." He said angrily.

"I thought we were best friends Mal. Why don't you just be happy for me, I am happy here."

"He is using you! Saints Alina! Don't you get it!."

"No he isn't, he cares about me and I don't think I want us to stop being friends because I found out who I am." I replied and turned away. The Darkling was walking to me. He probably heard the argument, because he was looking at Mal to me and was frowning. I took a deep breath.

"Everything alright?" The Darkling asks and stokes my cheek with his thumb.

"Just a stupid argument." I smiled at him.

The Darkling lead me away.

"I hope Ivan wasn't too harsh on you." He asked concerned.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I replied.

"Just tell me if it is a problem." He asks worried.

"I will." I smile at him.

"Alina, we belong together. No one can separate us. We are unique. Remember that."

We reach my tent and he takes hold of my hand and kisses it.

"Goodnight, Alina." He smiles. "I will return David's kefta."

I almost forgot and handed the kefta without a word.

"Goodnight." I entered the tent and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blue or Black" Genya asks.

"Black." I say smiling. Genya was reaching for the midnight blue kefta till she grinned and said.

"What did you just say?"

"I will wear the black kefta today Genya." I said smiling. Of course I would wear his colours, he wanted me to and we belong to each other now. Genya grinned and handed it to me. I put it on and sat in front of the mirror. Genya did my hair up in big curls. The Darkling came in the tent and I saw Genya wink at me as she left the tent.

"Thank you Genya."I said before she left. I got up on my feet and walked to the Darkling. He eyed my kefta and smiled.

"Black." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I decided I should wear it now." I said reaching for his hand. He held my hand tight and kissed my cheek.

"It's time to change the world Alina."

"Did you come here to fetch me? I thought Ivan was going to fetch me?" I asked curiously, but loved the fact he did instead of Ivan.

"I shouldn't command my second in command to fetch you always." He said smiling. I arched an eyebrow.

"Since when does the Darkling fetch someone himself?" I say teasingly.

"He only fetches someone if they mean a lot to him." He says and kisses my lips. "Besides, I am glad I did. Have I ever told you that black looks really good on you?"

"No. But Genya has." I smile.

We walk out the tent and exit the camp together. The Ravkan civilians were there with some grisha and Ivan. We reached a black horse. The Darkling puts his gloves on, he offers a hand to me and I take it, letting him help me on his horse. He mounts the horse and nestles behind me.

"Double check everything." The Darkling commands Ivan. The Darkling didn't spare Ivan or anyone another glance as he kicked the horse into a trot.

We rode for hours through the forest. I looked back and saw the skiffs and grisha walking next to it. The horse halted and I looked forward. The shadow fold.

"Your shaking." The Darkling says not looking at me.

"Last time I went in there I was almost eaten by a volcra."

"I won't let anything happen to you." He said assuring. "You are stronger then ever now and you don't need to worry."

The Darkling got off the horse and helped me off.

"Positions!" The Darkling yelled and the grisha raised their arms while the guards got their rifles ready. The Darkling stood next to me and we walked into the fold.

I looked back and saw the Ravkan civilians were shaking out of their socks.

"I will tell you when you will use your light." The Darkling whispers.

We enter the shadow fold and darkness takes us all. I hear the shrieks and flapping of wings. they were getting closer and as I open my arms, the Darkling takes hold of my hand.

When he lets go he says. "Now" and I call for my light and it blazed like the sun, making the volcras retreat.

We walked out of the fold. I saw some people come out of the shadows. They looked like Fjerdans and Shu Han. The Darkling stepped forward with me and Ivan behind him.

"Welcome ambassadors and envoys of Fjerdans and Shu Han." The Darkling said.

"What do you want Darkling?" Asked a Blond haired Shu Han ambassador.

"I only wish for you to cooperate with me." The Darkling said.

"What if we do not want to cooperate?" Said one of the Fjerdan ambassador with red hair.

"I can give you a demonstration if you like?" The Darkling asked. I wished the Fjerdan didn't say anything and just agree to him.

The Darkling turned and clapped his hands with a _Boom. _I turned and saw the Ravkan civilians and some grisha in darkness. I gasped and put my hands on my mouth.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Asked the Fjerdan.

I heard the shrieks of the volcra and they're wings flapping. I can hear the civilians calling for help and crying.

"I can expand the fold and leave you in darkness." The Darkling said.

"You are meant to end this abomination not enlarge it!" One man yelled.

"I think you understand me now. There are no Ravkans, no Kerch, no Shu Han. There are no more borders, and there will be no more wars. From now on,there is only the land inside the fold and outside of it, and there will be peace." The Darkling stated.

"Peace on your terms," said one of the Shu Han angrily.

"It will not stand." Said a Fjerdan.

"Peace on my terms. Or your precious mountains and your temples will simply cease to exist." The Darkling said.

He put a hand on my shoulder and whispered. "Now Alina. Your light." Without thinking I opened my arms and I let out light with all my might. I stopped and saw the civilians white of shock. I probably would be if I were bait for volcra's.

The Darkling turned his back on the Shu Hans, Kerchs, and fjerdan's shocked and angry faces. He turned to the grisha.

"Tell the story of what you've seen today. Tell everyone that the days of fear and uncertainty is over. The days of endless fighting are over. Tell them that you saw a new age begin." The Darkling yelled at the Grisha, Ravkan civilians, and soldiers.

They all cheered.

All the ambassadors nodded and shook hands with the Darkling. I was still in shock to think the Darkling would put some grisha and Ravkan civilians as bait to make his plans work. But he knew he had me, I don't think he would do that if I weren't there. He had grisha in his darkness and he is trying to save grisha. I trust him. The Darkling commanded something to Ivan and Ivan walked towards me, leaving the Darkling to talk to the ambassadors. They all seemed scared of him, even the grisha and civilians.

"The Darkling asked me to check up on you because you look like you saw a ghost." Ivan said.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ivan. Now leave me alone." I commanded.

"You don't want company? Cause I think this will take some time." Ivan said looking at me with a smile. I just looked at him and back at the Darkling who turned his head and smiled at me and turned back to the ambassadors.

"Everyone is scared of the Darkling. But you don't seem to be." Ivan said.

"I don't want to talk about that with you. Anyway, why were you laughing at me in the coach?" I asked.

He chuckled. "When you looked out the window you seemed lost in thought and I guessed you hated the fact that there were a lot of guards around the coach."

I punched him on the arm and he yelped. "That was it? I thought I had something on my face." I said angrily at him.

"Saints Alina, why do you have to take it so seriously?" He said rubbing the arm I punch.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" I say laughing.

"No, I'm not that weak. But you're getting strong." He said.

I shake my head and smile. I walk towards the Darkling and Ivan follows me from behind.

"I appreciate your cooperation. Now if you don't mind, I have to go and get my people ready for Os Alta." The Darkling said and turned to walk at me.

While I was walking toward the Darkling I smiled and over the Darkling's shoulder I saw a Fjerdan envoy run towards the Darkling with a long sword in his hand. I ran to the Darkling and pushed him away, letting him fall on the ground. I let out my light from the palm of my hand, and a long line of light came out and I focused it on the Fjerdan envoy. Before I know it, the light made a whipping sound and disappeared. I looked at the Fjerdan envoy; he looks in his 20's and has red curly hair. His eyes went wide and his body was sliced, separating his upper body from his lower body. I put both hands on my mouth. _I did that_. Everyone was looking at me.

"The cut." Ivan said looking at the body almost shock that I could do that. Only the Darkling could do that and I guess I can do it too. The Darkling came up behind me and cuddled me from behind. I leaned into his torso, accepting the comfort, with my hands still on my mouth. The Darkling turned me so I faced him. His arms still around me. Tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Shhh... It's okay." He said wiping my tears with his thumb. He got hold of my chin so my eyes were on him. "You saved my life Alina." He said smiling. "Don't let his life get to you."

He was right. I shouldn't let the person who tried to take the life of the person I like a lot, get to me. I _saved _the Darkling's life and I love the Darkling. I stopped crying. I _love him._ "Of course I saved you, you saved me once and..." I rise to the tip of my toe so I can whisper in his ear. "...we belong together." I whispered and kiss his cheek.

He smiled and his grey eyes looked in mine. "Forever." He whispers. The Darkling then takes my hand and walks towards the ambassadors. His eyes looked furious. I was starting to worry what might happen next. The Fjerdans and Shu Hans looked scared.

"I try to make peace and guarantee your safety from the fold and you try to _kill me_?" The Darkling asks in a cool tone but his eyes still furious.

"N..n...n...noo..." They all say together.

"Then why was a Fjerdan envoy holding a sword while running to me?" The darkling says getting a bit angry.

"We didn't know what he was thinking." The Fjerdan ambassador said.

"Well you better know what your men are thinking! If they do anything like that again our deal will be off. Tell it to your king and everyone in the country. Whoever disapproves to the new country and the way it is run, they will die!" The Darkling says harshly and loud. I jumped by the way he said they will die. With that he turned and walked away still holding my hand. Ivan and the Grisha follow him while the civilians stay behind with the ambassadors.

I use my light the whole way to get out of the fold. As we left the fold everyone was cheering and yelling.

As we walk the Darkling let go of my hand and runs both his hands through his hair ruffling it, like the way he did when he had a fight with Baghra. We rode to the camp in silence. Once we got there, everyone was waiting for news. The Darkling got off the horse and stood straight "We begin a new age!" He yells. I got off the horse with the help of a soldier. Everyone cheered and walked to the Darkling and Ivan. I escaped and walked to my tent.

Once I got there I lay on my bed. It has been a rough day. I got a amplifier, almost seeing civilians and grisha get eaten by volcra's and doing the cut. How did I do that? Maybe it is because I am powerful like the Darkling. I didn't know what everyone is doing at the moment but I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Alina…Alina…." _I woke up with a soft shake. I opened my eyes to see it still dark outside. I turned and saw Genya sitting next to me on the bed.

"There better be a good reason for waking me, Gen." I said frowning.

"I just wanted to tell you, that you are missing out on a party." She said.

"Genya, I'm tired." I rub my eyes and try to fall asleep.

"Are you crazy?! We are starting a new age. It has been centuries and today we are free!" She said shaking me.

I try to nudge her away but she kept shaking me. _BOOM! _

I sat up immediately with a shock. "Okay I'm up!" I say to Genya.

She laughed "I guess the Inferni's are taking it a little too far."

"You think. I don't think I can sleep now." I said rubbing my face.

"Lets get you dressed. We are leaving right after the party anyway." She said while getting my black kefta.

I get out of bed and sit in front of the mirror and Genya does my hair.

"Besides you had enough rest. The sun is almost up."

"Fine…" She did it the usual way, up with big curls, added with some gold pins. I put my black kefta on, on top of my midnight blue sleeveless dress.

I walked next to Genya out the tent and found that everybody was dancing around the fire, drinking kvas, talking to each other and joking with everyone. They all looked happy. I couldn't help myself but look for the Darkling. I scanned the crowd and I couldn't find him. "Genya why don't you go find David. I will try to find you after the party." I said and she nodded with a huge grin.

"Want to see your man…."

"Oh, shut up and go look for _your man_." I smiled and walked away. I was going straight to the black tent, the Darkling's tent. He should be there because he doesn't seem to like parties. When I walk into the tent I was right. The Darkling sat on an armchair with a glass of kvas in his hand facing his back on me.

His tent his huge. It is full of fur and carpets. With a big bed.

"Did you sleep?" I asked standing at the entrance of the tent. He tilted his head slightly to the left.

"I was wondering where you were. No, I couldn't sleep with all the noise." He said and beckoned me to sit with him. I sat on the black armchair in front of him.

"How could you have slept through all that noise?" He asked me slightly smiling.

"I was exhausted, but when I heard a boom, I got up and here I am." I said then yawned. "Genya woke me up before the boom. How did you know I was asleep?" I asked.

"I was looking for you after the announcement and when I went to your tent you were fast asleep." He smiled. "I was thinking about the first time I saw you. You looked so scared and lack of sleep. And now you are strong, powerful and... beautiful."

Did he just complement me? I smiled and said. "The first time I saw you or technically your coach, I almost died." I teased. "I would have become a run over sun summoner."

He laughed. "Really? I didn't know that." He laughed again. It was like music to my ears. I loved making him laugh but this time he laughed so hard.

"Why are you laughing?" but I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Why are _you _laughing?" The Darkling said. "Alina, you saved my life last night and I am-"

"You saved _my _life too." I interrupted. "Not only that, you helped me figure out who I am and where I belong."

"No, Alina, You did that yourself. I was just there when it happened." He said.

"But you have influenced in some parts of my life." I said. "When are you going to sleep? The sun is apparently almost up." I asked, trying to change the topic. I walked to the edge of the bed, and stood facing his back. He did not answer and I took it as a no.

"You better sleep, you need the rest." I told him.

"I will sleep for a short while, if you promise me something," He said standing up and walking towards me. He stood in front of me. "Stay with me while I sleep." He added. I nod and we both go under the covers, and lay facing each other. Under the covers we hold hands.

"Everyone is afraid of me, Alina. They think I am evil, dark, ruthless, and merciless because of my power." The Darkling said. "They may be right; I can be a little like that at times."

"Sometimes. But you are also very caring, passionate, charming and lets not forget ambitious." I winked. "But you can be very commanding sometimes, Moi Soverennyi."

He gave a small chuckle. "You see the good in me Alina. You are never scared of me and you're never afraid to argue with me. That's what I like about you….. Actually it's what I _love_ about you." He smiled.

I run the thumb of my free hand on his cheek and he closes his eyes.

Before I knew it he is sleeping, still holding my hand. I just lay there next to him, examining his face. He still looks beautiful but peaceful and young; his pale face, sharp jaw and the way he breaths slow and steady.

* * *

><p>Everyone prepared for the trip back to Os Alta, while the Darkling and Ivan decides on the route to take. I was left in the middle of the campsite, since Genya thought David might talk to her today. She tries snatching everything David holds to examine it. He is starting to look annoyed but yet I think he likes the attention. <em>Who wouldn't?<em> Genya is very beautiful and all the boys stop to look at her, except David. I sit on the grass waiting patiently. I open my palm and let a little light out and play with it.

"Enjoying yourself, Alina Starkov?" I was too spaced out that I jumped from the sudden voice from behind me.

"No, I was just…." I turned and saw Zoya.

"Just….?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Maybe because you're all alone, and besides it's not like I _want_ to know. I really don't care about you." She said.

"Then why don't you leave me alone." I said sharply. Zoya may be all pretty with her raven black hair and blue eyes, but she has a really bad attitude that annoys me. Why would I want her company?

"Hey, just because you're the sun summoner and the Darkling's pet, doesn't mean you can order me." She said and sat next to me.

"I am _not_ the Darkling's pet." I said.

"Whatever you say. I came here to apologize for breaking your ribs." She looked at the grass while she said it.

Is she really saying sorry to _me? _"Don't say it if you don't mean it…. I hope you're not going all soft on me now." I really hope she doesn't go all soft on me. I might miss the bitterness, but I might get soft too if she does.

"_Me? _Of course not! I still hate you." Zoya said.

"If you don't mind me asking… why do you hate me?" I asked

"If I tell you, I would have to kill you, but then the Darkling will kill me for killing you." Zoya said really fast.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "After you tell me I will forget about it, I promise."

"Fine. I used to fancy the Darkling but he never showed interest in me or any other girl. I thought I might try to work really hard, but all I ended up was being one of his best soldiers." She sighed. "Then you came, he started to show interest and I thought it was because you were the sun summoner but I guess that's not the only reason. When I broke your ribs and was asked to go to the Darkling, he seemed so worried about you and your well being. He cares about you Alina, and you're lucky. The Darkling never fancies anyone and here you are. I never told anyone." Zoya finished.

"Zoya, I don't know what to say.." I said.

"I hope you're not going all soft on me now, Alina." She smiled. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us. Between you and me, I like messing with you." She added.

"You read my mind Zoya." I said and nudged her.

"I better go. My coach is leaving soon. Bye Starkov!" Zoya said and left.

* * *

><p>The trip back to Os Alta was quiet and I slept most of the way. Sometimes I would catch the Darkling staring at me.<p>

"No one is going to tell the King about the plans. If he finds out it could put every grisha in danger. Including Alina." I heard the Darkling say and when I opened my eyes Ivan was smiling at me.

"Did you hear that? No one is going to talk about what happened at the fold in the palace." Ivan tells me. I look at the Darkling and he just stares at me and studies me.

"I promise I won't." I said.

Once we reached the little palace, the Darkling walked with me to my chambers, with servants carrying my luggage. Once the door was closed and the servants left, he kissed me between the brow.

"I have to see the King and I am placing two guards outside your door for safety." He said. I nodded. I couldn't help but study him. He looked tired but still awake to talk to the King. I think he noticed me studying him because he smiled at me.

"You find me _good looking_?" He said teasingly with an eyebrow raised.

"I...uh…I... No! I don't mean you're not good looking I just..." I stammered.

He laughed. "You find me good looking don't you? Maybe stunning."

"So what if I do?" I crossed my arms on my chest and raised an eyebrow. The Darkling closed the space between us and pulled me close to him. He kissed me hard and passionately. He pulled back looking disappointed and sighed. He opened the door and turned to look at me.

"I _am_ stunningly attractive, aren't I? Just don't day-dream too much about me." He teased with a soft laugh and left.

I was laughing afterwards. I unpacked my luggage then took a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

"Put ya arms into it. Punch harder." Botkin yells at me.

"I _am_….." I say through my gritted teeth. I hate trying to beat Botkin. He punched my arm.

"Ouch!" I rubbed the arm he punched.

"That's how ya punch." Botkin laughs. I try to punch him on the arm with all my might, but Botkin suddenly turned and I fell to the floor. Luckily my hands were in front of me, so I wouldn't fall face first.

"We got ta work on ya balance." He says looking over me.

"I could have gotten you, if you didn't move" I say.

"I bet you would have, it seemed you had it _all _under control." I looked up and the Darkling was standing behind Botkin. He probably watched me from the beginning. How embarrassing. I flushed and He smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed watching me try to throw a punch. But may I add the last one was the best one." I rise to my feet.

"It would have been if you actually punched something and not fall." He teased.

"Oh, I thought that was part of it." I said and he gave a soft chuckle.

"Botkin class finished. Alina come in three days and work on ya balance and punching something." Botkin said and I walked out of the stables with the Darkling.

"Why have you come to the stables?" I curiously asked.

"Just follow me and I'll tell you." The Darkling said. We were walking to the Darkling's quarter. Once we entered, the Darkling sat at the head of the table. I sat next to him. He took a book out of his kefta and put it on the table. It read _Istorii Sankt'ya. _A book of Saints' lives. Did he go through my room? That thought made me furious. It seems he doesn't trust me enough so he went through my room. I stood up pointing at the book.

"Where did you get this?" I asked sharply.

"I was going to ask the same thing, actually." He said leaning his chin on his hand. "Alina, sit down."

"You searched my room? I hope you're satisfied because I sure am not. I thought you _trusted me_?" I said still standing. _Why was he in my room?_ "What were you looking for in my room?" I asked.

"You're not going to sit are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Well, it's not that I don't trust you Alina. I was just checking your room and I happened to find this book." The Darkling says looking serious.

"Why were you _looking _through my room?" I asked getting furious.

"No need to get mad. I was just _checking _to see if everything was fine." He stands and walks towards me. "I trust you Alina, but who gave you this book?" He tries to touch my face but I move forward to the book and open it to the first page. _This book belongs to Alina Starkov. _Did the Apparat put this here?

"Why is it so important? It is just superstitions." I said.

"Ilya Morozova and the stag are in it. I don't believe that is superstition. For you are wearing the stag's antlers on your collarbone." The Darkling says touching my collarbone. I move back so his hands fall.

"The Apparat gave it to me as a gift but I never read it. He sort of scares me." I said.

"I will have a word with him." The Darkling says and soon we are left in silence. I headed for the door to go to my chambers.

"Alina, don't walk away from me." The Darkling said as my hand touched the door.

"I need some air. Do you not trust me to go outside?" I snapped and he just looked at me.

"I do trust you Alina." The replies but I am already walking out the door.

I went to the lake near Baghra's hut. I wonder how she is. I remember the Darkling say he left her in darkness, what does he mean? He searched my room but he said he trusted me, loved me. But why search my room. Did something happen for him to check if my room was alright? Not only that, I have been guarded every night with two guards outside my door.

Without knowing I was walking to Baghra's hut. I sort of miss her nagging. I pushed the door opened and the familiar heat met my skin. I closed the door and saw Baghra sitting on an armchair facing the fire.

"Who is it?" Baghra asked.

"It's me, Alina." I said still standing next to the door.

"Ah. You are a very stubborn girl Alina, I told you to leave. Now my son is using the fold as his weapon for people to make him king." Baghra said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Someone comes here every day to tell me what is going on and I figured that's what is happening. I also heard the King is very ill and the queen won't allow any grisha to heal him." She said. Could the Darkling have done that?

"Come child, I want to show you what I have paid to tell you the truth." I slowly walked to her, and once I faced her I gasped and put my hands on my mouth. Baghra doesn't have any eyes. What was filled in her eye sockets were darkness and nothing else. I did this to her. I ran out the hut and straight to my chambers without stopping. I took my black kefta off and left it on the ground. I went straight for the bed and went under the covers.

The Darkling is keeping things from me, was I that stupid to trust him? Baghra cannot see because of my stubbornness. My eyes started to tear and I let myself cry. But the Darkling did tell me he left her in darkness. So he didn't really keep it from me. I pulled my sheets off me and stood up to walk to the bathroom and washed my face. Was it evening already? I must have cried for an hour. But it felt like seconds.

Once I left the bathroom and walked to my bed. I saw the Darkling sitting on the edge of my bed. I froze. He looked at me and stood up.

"Alina, I'm sorry for searching your room. It won't happen again. I don't want you to think I don't trust you." He walked towards me and took the Istorii Sankt'ya book out. He handed it to me and I just looked at it and moved back.

"You can have it." I said. "I don't want it."

"If you say so." He said and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep backing away from me?" He asked not bothered to go near me.

"Why are you keeping things from me?" I say. "I gave you my trust, but you are keeping secrets from me!"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking confused.

"I saw Baghra without any eyes, just pure darkness! I heard the King is sick and I think that might be your doing! You search my room and place two guards at my doors at all times! I can see you really do trust me to tell me everything." I yelled and he turned and ruffled his hair with his hands. Was I making him stressed?

"I told you I left Baghra in darkness, and I didn't tell you how because I didn't want you to think it was your fault. Obviously I know you think it was your fault, because you cried. I can see it in your eyes!" He said loudly and looked at me and lifted his hand to cup my face, but thought better of it and put his hand at the back of his neck.

"For the King, Genya gave him her revenge. I placed guards outside your door, and to keep an eye on you to make sure no harm will be done to you when I'm not with you. We may be at peace now, but I don't trust anyone that well except you and Ivan. I trust you so much Alina. I don't want you to think I don't. I don't want to lie to you and I don't want what we have gone. Just talk to me if you have a problem. We can work it out, _together_."

He did just explain everything that was on my head and I did not notice guards watching me. Why should I over react. Oh right, Baghra has no eyes.

"Baghra was your mother, why would you do that?" I asked while moving closer to him.

"She needed to pay her price for betraying me." He said. I looked in his eyes and saw regret.

"This is my fault and don't say it isn't." I raised my hand to touch his cheek.

"Alina, she did it on herself. Stop blaming it on you. Please stop putting yourself in that position." He cupped my cheeks with both hands and I leaned in his touch. "I don't like you crying." I searched his face and examined him. I smiled and he smiled too.

He leaned down and kissed me. I wrap my arms around his neck as our kiss grew stronger. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He took me towards the bed while we kissed and gently placed me on the bed, with him on top of me. He looked in my eyes with lust. The Darkling put an arm under me and pulled me closer to him.

"Have I mentioned that I Love You?" The Darkling asked.

"Sort of, but you can say it again." I said.

He leans closer and whispers in my ear, lips brushing my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

We kissed harder and passionately.

It started to get passionate and hard. Our tongues touched, twining around each other, drinking each other in. His hand carousing my legs and I put my hands on the small of his back lifting his shirt slightly up. I felt his lean muscles hard and soft on my finger tips. Slipping my hand from his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his neck, pressing our chests together, rubbing against him. He sighed and I was surprised I had that effect on him.

His hands caught my hips and he played with my neck by kissing it softly. I sighed at the softness and He lifted my gown with his hand going from toe to my hip, I shivered by the way his hands touched my bare legs. I felt my body heating up to his touch. He took his shirt off and I knew this was going somewhere. I looked at his bare torso and saw the beautiful muscles all lean and I touched his stomach with both my hands carousing his bare torso.

He smiled and leaned to kiss my mouth. It was a hard and wanting kiss. I didn't care where this was going I wanted him and he clearly wanted me. I bit his lower lip softly and it made him smile and he continued kissing me hard. He leaned back bringing me with him and he put me on his lap. I realized my gown were up to my waist and his hand were tight on my bare waist. I lifted my arms so he could remove my gown. Once it was removed I blushed noticing I am all bare.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pressed him closer. He leaned me back to the bed. My legs still wrapped around him. He rolled over letting me be on top and I kissed His bare torso top to bottom. When I kissed his belly button and sat up he sighed he puts his palm on my lower back and pressed me closer to him and rose with me on his lap. He kissed me with all his might and I knew I really wanted him. He pulled away which made me disappointed.

"Alina, are you sure you want to do this because I can't help myself anymore. Once I start I won't be able to stop." He said searching my face.

"Then don't stop." I teased and he grinned at that and started to kissing me hard again.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling a bit sore but good. I looked up and saw the Darkling sleeping and felt his arm around me. He looks young and peaceful while he sleeps. I look down and notice we are both naked covered up with blankets. I blushed and started to remember the passionate, intense moment we shared last night. His muscular body against mine. It felt amazing. I felt the Darkling move slightly and looked up to see his grey eyes looking at my brown ones.<p>

"Good morning," He said smiling. "Sorry if I was a little rough last night." He added searching my face.

"Don't apologize, it was felt amazing." I said smiling while feeling myself flush.

"It was, I really enjoyed it."He said and kissed my forehead. He got out of bed started putting his clothes on and I did the same. I walked over to the mirror to fix my hair and I saw him smiling at me through the mirror. I turned and raise an eyebrow at him. He walked towards me.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"And you look very _dashing_." I winked. He laughed and walked to the door, checking the hallway.

I walk to him.

He pulls me really close to him, allowing me to feel his muscles on mine. He kissed me one passionate kiss before he left.

* * *

><p>Nadia and Marie were gossiping and telling me new news around the palace. I tried to stay focused but I kept remembering the intimate moment the Darkling and I shared last night.<p>

"She is obviously oblivious." Nadia giggled. I snapped back to reality.

"What?" I said.

"I said, do you want to practice by the lake?" Marie smiled.

"Sure!" I said and we all got up and walked to the lake. The familiarity of it made me grin.

We stay there the whole afternoon, practicing.

* * *

><p>Two days have past and no sign of the Darkling. I only see him talking to Ivan but I haven't spoken to him. He is really busy. I had dinner with Genya in my room.<p>

"David and I are talking a lot!" Genya says. "Well not a lot, just a bit."

"Better than nothing." I smiled.

"Do you think... he might... ask me?" Genya asked. I knew what she meant. I wasn't quite sure how to answer it. I don't even know what the Darkling and I are. But I think Genya has a chance.

"I sure do think he will!" I winked.

"Ahh! I will go see him now!" Genya hugged me and left.

I removed my kefta and placed it on the arm chair. I was left with a sleeveless midnight blue gown, that hugs my body.

As I walk to my bed a soft knock sounds at my door. Probably Genya.

"Come In!" I yell and walk to my bed.

I heard the door close and I didn't turn around. I continued to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"Did you forget something?" I smiled and turned expecting to see Genya. I jumped up immediately and felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"I did forget to see you for 2 days." The Darkling looked eyed my dress then my face. "Where you expecting someone else?"

I raised both my eyebrows, getting out of my shocked state. "Oh... Uhh... Yes I was."

The Darkling sat on the arm chair facing me.

"I hope you didn't wear that for the person you were expecting." The Darkling arched his eyebrow.

"I was expecting Genya, and I wore this the whole day under my Kefta." I said and sat on the bed facing him.

"If it was under your kefta and I am the only one seeing you in it... I am not worried anymore." The Darkling smirked. "You look stunning."

I blushed then remembered what he said when he came in. "What do you mean you forgot to see me?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't forget you. I think about you everyday, in fact during the boring meeting I have been having. I was busy having meetings and answering letters by the Fjerdan and Shu Han Kings. They are starting to annoy me." The Darkling says and walks to me. He stands in front of me and lifts my chin so I face him.

"You are the only one who makes me feel calm." He whispers. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I was by the lake today with Nadia and Marie. Practicing." I smiled.

"Enjoyed yourself?" He chuckled.

"Very Much!" I winked.

"I'm glad." He says and kisses me.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am walking on thick snow, freezing. "Hello?" I say wondering if anyone is there. I walk to the light ahead and find myself in a middle of a field, filled with snow. Just pure white and nothing in sight. I walk but it didn't help. No matter how far I walk, I make no progress in reaching anything. I hear screeching and flapping. I look up to see a flock of black birds coming towards me. I run but they catch up and start attacking me. I kneel and cover my face with one arm and with the other, I try to shoo the birds away. I start panicking when I notice I am in darkness and the birds are still attacking me. I remove my arm from my face and as I try to use my light, a bird flies straight to my face._

I woke up immediately, sitting up and gasping for air. Thank Saints it was only a dream. I turn my head and looked down. Next to me was the Darkling, he is sound asleep and naked, his muscular body giving me goose bumps, but in a good way. I looked under the covers and find myself also bare. The dream must have made me forgotten what we did last night. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Once I finished taking a cool shower I walked back to the room and found the Darkling still asleep.

I put on a beige dress and picked my black kefta from the floor; placing it on the armchair and went back to the bed. I laid side ways to face the Darkling while he sleeps and examine him. I don't know why I keep doing it. I just like looking at him.

"Am I stunningly attractive when I sleep too?" He smiled, and then opened his eyes.

"Peaceful and handsome." I replied, blushing that he knew I was staring.

"Don't I look peaceful when I'm awake?" The Darkling asked.

"It's so early for so many questions, and no you don't. You look serious, dangerous, powerful,-" I say but was interrupted.

"That's when I'm leading Grisha." He says and puts his hand on the small of my back and pulls me closer to him. "But when I'm with you I feel peaceful. I don't ever want to lose you, Alina." The Darkling adds.

I kiss him and he pulls me even closer. I can feel his muscular body hard on mine. He starts to kiss my neck.

"May I remind you, that you are _naked,_ and it's late in the morning?" I say. He stops kissing my neck and looks me in the eye.

"Is that a problem? I don't have plans till this afternoon." The Darkling says.

"Yes it is a problem, you are tempting me with your bare muscular body, and you may have no plans but I do. I have training with Botkin, remember? I have to work on punching something." I said and kiss him on the cheek.

The Darkling gives a small chuckle. "I remember, and let's hope you end up punching something."

He then winks at me. "I'm glad to know my body tempts you." He adds.

I roll my eyes, nudge him and get out of bed. He starts laughing, I love hearing him laugh and being the reason that makes him laugh. I get my black kefta from the armchair and put it on. I turn and see the Darkling up on an elbow, still in bed covered with the blankets.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I ask and head for the door.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" He says smiling.

"I thought I just gave it to you." I teased.

"That was a good morning kiss. Where is the goodbye kiss?" He grinned.

"There is no goodbye, I'm seeing you later." I said and opened the door. Before I closed the door, I gave the Darkling a flying kiss. He just shook his head laughing.

* * *

><p>After training with Botkin, I was exhausted. He made me punch the whole time. My hands are so red and painful. I walked to the clinic to get something done with it. Just as I exited the clinic Genya was running to me.<p>

"Alina! Look!" She said. Something about her was different.

"Where?" I said looking around.

"My kefta, silly. Didn't you notice it?" Genya said. I looked at her kefta and saw it was white and red. "I ranked up!" She said and I was jumping with her squealing.

"Genya I'm so happy for you. Let's go to my chambers and talk about it. While we're at it, food sounds good too." I said. Genya and I ran to my chambers and I ordered a servant to bring us lunch while we sit by the fireplace.

"Gen, I heard you made the King sick. What happened?" I asked.

"The filthy man got what he deserved. I just thought I should do something for the Darkling, since he did so much for me. I don't want to talk about it." Genya said.

"Sure." I said wondering if the Darkling knew she did it for him. "So… How did you get the new kefta?"

"The Darkling gave it to me. I don't have to be treated lowly anymore." She replied smiling.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." Just as I said that the food came and we ate.

"I am too. I went to David and showed him my new kefta, and guess what?" she said.

"He didn't look at you…" I said unsure.

"HE LOOKED AT ME! Not only that, he said hi!" Genya said excitedly.

"Then I'm double happy for you!" I say.

"I know! Anyway, what was the Darkling doing in your chambers this morning?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" I sounded surprised.

"Well, I was in front of your chamber door to tell you the news and, out came the Darkling." Genya nudged me. "He told me you weren't there and that you were training with Botkin."

"Genya, that doesn't mean anything." I said nudging her back.

"Really? Because you two seem closer than ever. Like the day he came to get you, not Ivan, _the Darling_. Don't tell me there isn't anything going on."

"Then promise me you'll keep it between you and me?" I asked.

"Promise." She replied raising her left hand.

"I am not really sure what is going on, but we have been we've been very intimate and we'll a bit like a couple?"

"What do you mean you don't know what is going on? I think you guys _are_ a couple. He likes you a lot Alina. I can tell by the way he looks at you and he is very protective of you." Genya said.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure. But he really is protective. He is concentrating more on leading Grisha, and I don't want to get in the way of that." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. I wish David and I are a couple already." Genya says.

Just as I was about to say something the door opened.

"Alina! The Darkling wants to see you, _now_." Ivan says as he enters.

"Bye Genya." I hugged her and went out of the room.

"I see you ditched blue." Ivan says looking me up and down.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Nope. You look better in black." He smirked.

"Ugh… I will slap that smile right off your face." I said and walked faster. We reached the hall and I saw the Darkling's quarter. I opened it and walked inside with Ivan behind me.

"I'd love to see you try." He whispered in my ear. "Moi Soverennyi." He said and bowed.

The Darkling was standing looking at a map. He turned his head and dismissed Ivan with a raise of his hand. Ivan shut the door behind me and I walked towards the Darkling, standing next to him.

"Alina, I was looking at the book the Apparat gave you. Apparently there are two more amplifiers you need. Morozova's amplifiers." The Darkling said.

"Two amplifiers? Is that possible? I read in the library you can have only one and that's it." I said.

"I know, but you are wearing the stag's antlers and that's the first of the three creatures. They were meant to be used together, Alina. They are unique, just as we are." He said.

"What if something happens to me? I never heard of anyone wearing two _or three _amplifiers." I turned so I wouldn't face him.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise. I read the book. It is worth a try Alina." He walked in front of me and held my hand. "Please Alina, we have to do this."

I looked up at him and saw desperation in his eyes. If this will help him then I should try. "Okay, we will look for the next amplifier." I said not smiling.

"Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise. Most of the book is about morozova's amplifier and it does say you can combine them together. I will arrange a boat, probably a whaler, to take us though the true sea." He said.

Nothing will happen to me. I hope he is right.

"So… what is the next mystical creature?" I asked.

"A sea whip." He leaned back on the table and folded his arms.

I stared at him with shock, but almost laughed.

"The ice dragon," said the Darkling. "Rusalye."

Rusalye. In the stories, the sea whip was a cursed prince, forced to take the form of a sea serpent and guard the frigid waters of the Bone Road. That was Morozova's second amplifier?

"I don't want to offend you but-" I started.

"Careful, Alina. Remember the stag was a story but it was also real. Don't think this is just a story and will always be a story. I believe it is real and we have to get the amplifier so you will be more powerful." The Darkling interrupted.

"But I am already powerful, why do I need to be _more _powerful?" I asked.

"To rule Ravka we both need to be powerful. You have your light and I have the fold and darkness." The Darkling said.

He is really ambitious to rule Ravka. The flashback when he put the Ravkan civilians in the fold made me worry what he will do if anyone disobeys him or betray him. He may be dangerous and ruthless, but he is only being that because he wants to do what is right for this world.

"Okay. When will we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as I get a boat." The Darkling answered. He leans to grab something from the table.

"I almost forgot. Here." He hands an envelope to me. It is a black and gold envelope with the Darkling's crest on it.

"I have to go make plans" He says and arched an eyebrow. "By the way, do I get my kiss now?"

I laugh and nudge him on the arm. I stand on my tip toe and kiss him. He kisses me back hard and slides his hands on my waist. I pull back before it gets intense, and he gives me a curious look.

"You have plans remember. I don't want to make you forget them." I say smiling.

"Thank you Alina." The Darkling says and kisses my forehead before he left.

* * *

><p>I enter my chamber and find Genya still sitting on the sofa, by the fireplace.<p>

"Your still here?" I asked.

"Yup, I was waiting for you. That was a really long talk. What you got there?" She said looking at the envelope.

"I haven't opened it yet. The Darkling gave it but didn't tell me what's in it."

"So.. any intimate moments?" She teased.

"Oh Genya." I sat next to her.

"What? You took too long." Genya said. "The Darkling scares a lot of people Alina; actually _everyone_ is frightened of him. Why aren't you?"

I open the envelope and looked at her. "The Darkling is not _that_ bad. He can be commanding, dangerous, and in control most of the time. But I think he is like that because he is Grisha's leader. He is also very ambitious Genya." I pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope.

"You really do know him, don't you?" Genya said.

"Yes and no, I don't know his childhood and name." I said and read the paper. Genya probably was looking at my face expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I'm reading the invitation wrong, because it seems to me that the _Darkling_ is preparing a ball in 2 days. I thought that would be the Kings type of thing, not the Darkling." I said still looking at the invitation.

"I rather do enjoy balls _only_ when it is held for a special occasion."

I froze at the unexpected sound of a deep masculine voice, and sensed Genya seizing up too as we both swiveled to see the Darkling leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"I…I… I thought you had plans?" I stammered. Why hadn't I heard the door open? I feel so embarrassed. How long was he there and did he hear our conversation about him?

"I finished early, but I still need to find a boat, which I will do tomorrow. So after the ball we are set to go to the true sea." The Darkling said.

"Alina, I will see you tomorrow." Genya hugged me and left right away. Once the door closed the Darkling sat on the sofa and I was still standing.

"Uhm… What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten? We are at peace with our enemy's." The Darkling sat back. "But fortunately the king and queen won't be there."

"The king is still sick? I wonder what Genya did to him?" I sat next to the Darkling, leaving a big gap between us.

"No one knows what she did. But thank goodness he isn't going to get any better." He moved closer to me and took my hand. "What were you two talking about? Both of you seemed so shocked when you heard my voice."

"Oh…Uhm…" I didn't know what to tell him. "We were actually talking about… _you_...?"I said uncertain, scared incase he knew what we said about him.

He raised both his eyebrows and gave a small smile. "What about me, Alina?" He said and squeezed my hand.

"Oh, nothing just… that you are serious. What were your plans?" I say not wanting to say anything more about the conversation.

"I had to plan the trip to the true sea, like who will be coming. _Seriously?_ That's it? You girls didn't even mention my charms, good looks, and power?" He says seriously but jokingly at the same time.

"Maybe the power, but not the charms and good looks." I stand laughing and put the invitation on the table.

"This is no laughing matter, Alina. This is serious!" He says and walks to me.

"Oh… It's not?" I tease.

"It's not." He leans to kiss me but I moved back.

"I'm tired, maybe we can talk tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course." He replies and I stand on my tip toes and give him a kiss. He walks to the door and turns around.

"Alina, I'll get Genya to ask if she can get a gown made for you. What colour would you like it in?" He asks.

"Uhm… You pick." I reply.

"Are you sure? You don't even have a colour in mind?" The Darkling says.

"I want you to pick. But not black, because then it won't be a surprise." I say.

"I'll surprise you. Goodnight Alina." He says with a smile and leaves.

* * *

><p>The night of the ball. I haven't seen the Darkling since the day he asked me what colour my gown should be. The Darkling must be really busy with the ball and the trip to the true sea. I sit on my bed waiting for the dress and Genya to do my hair. Both haven't come and I'm starting to fidget around. I really want to know what the colour of the dress is. I lay down and the door flies open. Genya walks through the door and I stand on my feet immediately. Her hair was up and she was wearing a green and white gown. It brought the colour of her eyes out.<p>

"Miss me?" She teased. "Hurry now, we need to do your hair."

"Genya! You look beautiful!" I said.

"Tell me something I don't know!" She laughed.

I sat in front of the mirror while she does my hair. She did it so beautifully will the gold pins and the curls.

"Gen, I think this is your best masterpiece yet." I say with a big grin.

"I know!" Genya says. A small knock sounded at the door and I rose to my feet immediately and opened the door. A tailor gave me a box and I thanked him quickly and shut the door.

"Someone is excited to see their gown." Genya smiled.

I opened the box and took the gown out. The colour was beautiful. I didn't expect the Darkling to choose such a colour. It was white and aqua blue. It is a long strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline, drop waist and dazzling beaded crystals on the white lace up corset style bodice. The bottom part is aqua blue and it was ruffled. Beaded crystals scattered throughout the full ruffled skirt. I put it on with Genya's help.

"Oh Alina, that dress is so beautiful. Correction, _you _look beautiful." She said with her hands on her mouth.

"Thanks Gen." I said and walked to the mirror. The dress was beautiful. I looked like a totally different person. I no longer looked like Alina, sticks. I was Alina, the sun summoner.

"Common', the party is starting already." Genya said. She grabbed me arm and we walked to the ball room. The room I first met the King. We stopped at the door and Genya turned.

"Ready?" She said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said and we walked forward.

As soon as we entered I just stood there, frozen. There are so many people, all in colourful gowns and suits. The music was classical and happy.

"It's alright Alina, let's get champagne." She said.

"I think I need a lot of champagne." I said and followed her. When we were walking, everyone watched us and when we reached the center of the room I felt that all eyes were on me and Genya. Maybe it was on Genya.

"Gen, I think everyone likes your gown." I whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous. They love _your _gown and the way you look." She whispered back smiling.

Once we got our champagne, Genya saw David and left me. I went to the side of the ball room and watched everyone dance while I drank my champagne. I probably had two glasses already. I haven't seen the Darkling in three days and I was missing him.

"What is a beautiful woman in a beautiful gown doing on the side?"

I turned and found Prince Vasily. I was hoping it would have been the Darkling.

"I was just enjoying the champagne, your highness." I told him and held my glass up. He moved closer to me.

"Alina, are you trying to get drunk?" Prince Vasily said.

"No your highness. I wasn't planning too." I said. I was thinking of a way to leave him, because he was making me feel uncomfortable. I stepped back but he keeps coming closer. "Uhm… I think I should-"

"Dance?" Prince Vasily said and held a hand out. I didn't want to dance with the Prince, but I shouldn't say no to him either.

"Sure." I said with a plastic smile and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor. The prince took one of my hand in his and the other on my waist, while I put my free hand on his shoulder. We danced and I tried not to make eye contact.

"I'd like to get to know you Alina." He said. "How about we go horse riding tomorrow?"

I don't know what is worst, getting attacked by crows or going on a date with the prince.

"I have plans tomorrow your highness. I'm sorry, but that sounds like fun. Maybe some other time." I say.

"Just call me Vasily." He said.

"That wouldn't be respectful." I said.

"You can cancel your plans tomorrow. They would understand. Plus I want you to meet my prize horses." Vasily said.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Before I knew it someone tapped the prince's shoulder and we stopped dancing. I looked to see who tapped the prince and saw the Darkling. He looked stunning. He didn't wear his kefta as usual. Instead he was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and a black bow tie.

"Excuse me your highness, but may I dance with this beautiful woman?" The Darkling said while bowing. I couldn't help but blush.

"You may." Prince Vasily said but didn't look too happy. He turned to me and kissed my hand. "Till next time." He said and was leaving.

"Thank you your highness." The Darkling said while he was walking away. He took my waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We danced and I loved the feeling.

"What an entrance you made." The Darkling smirked. "Did I surprise you?"

"You did. Wait you saw me enter and left me alone drinking champagne?" I asked.

"I tried to reach you when you were at the door with Genya, but people came to me and asked questions about the peace and such." The Darkling said. "I didn't see you after that."

"It's fine, _Prince_ Vasily found me, and we had a _great _time." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, if that is the case, why am I dancing with you?" He joked.

"Because I'm stunningly attractive." I teased with a grin.

"That is one of the reasons." He pulled me closer and tightened his grip on my waist. "I missed you and I don't like that scrawny Prince laying his eyes on you." He whispered.

"Oh really? then why did it take you so long to save me from being asked out on a date from that scrawny prince?" I teased.

"He asked you to go on a date with him?" The Darkling look serious.

"Yup, and he said that we will go horse riding and I can forget my plans." I replied.

"You're not going are you?" He said still looking serious.

"He was sort of forcing me. And I don't think he wants no for an answer." I was starting to get worried. The Darkling eyes looked cold.

"I won't go." I assured him and cupped his face, not worrying if anyone was looking.

"Yeah you won't because, I got the boat and we leave tomorrow." He says smiling.

"Tomorrow? Shouldn't I have been warned?" I asked.

"I just made the decision now. If you stay here the Prince will definitely take you on that date. No way am I letting that happen." He said and smiled. "How was your day?"

"Lonely, I didn't do much." I said.

"Sorry I haven't checked up on you the past few days. But seeing you now, _wow…_" The Darkling said.

"Well you're not bad yourself. You look better all for-"

"Moi Soverennyi." It was Ivan. The Darkling looked annoyed; he tilted his head to the side. "Yes?" The Darkling said.

"There is a problem." Ivan stated.

"I will go to the quarters, you can meet me there." The Darkling said and Ivan left. The Darkling turned to face me letting his hands drop.

"Alina I'm sorry but I have to check on the problem. Are you planning on staying at the ball?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay then." He said and kissed my cheek not worrying if anyone saw.

"Just so the scrawny Prince knows your _mine._" He smiled and left.

* * *

><p>I have been at the ball ever since the Darkling left and I probably had my fifth champagne. I saw Genya dancing with David on the dance floor. They looked so happy. Genya looked so happy. It made me smile knowing that my best friend is having a fairy tale ball with her prince charming. But I wasn't smiling for long; the <em>real prince<em> was heading my way. I tried to get lost in the crowd but the prince got hold of my wrist. I turned and gave a plastic smile.

"Alina, would you like another dance?" Prince Vasily asked.

"Oh… Hey… I was just heading out. My feet are really sore from dancing and I have a long trip tomorrow." I tried to excuse myself.

"So we are not going horse riding tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry." I said.

"How about I walk you to your chambers." He insisted.

"No. It's fine. I know my way around. Goodnight your highness." I said and tried to walk away, but couldn't because his grip grew tighter on my wrist.

"You're going to see the Darkling, aren't you?" He asked.

"What? No. I really am tired and I have a long trip tomorrow. What makes you say that I will see him your highness?" I didn't want him to know we are together. But of course he knew there might be something between us. The Prince saw him kiss my cheek, and the Darkling knew he was watching us.

"Oh nothing, just know that he is evil and dangerous." He tried to warn me and it made me mad. I yanked my wrist away from his grip.

"_Excuse_ me your highness? You should watch what you say. No one is perfect and I think you should get to know people, rather than judge them by their appearance." After I said that I walked away quickly. I wish I didn't let him get to me. But it was the Darkling he was talking about. I was power walking back to my chambers and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was still pitch black, the sun hasn't come up yet. The black birds I dream about every night are making me not want to go to sleep anymore. I turned and found the Darkling next to me, sound asleep in a shirt and pants. I wrapped my arm around him and went back to sleep.<p>

I woke up and this time the sun was up and shining in my face. The Darkling was not next to me anymore, instead he was sitting by the fireplace. He looked fresh and back in his black kefta.

"Good Morning." He smiled. "Breakfast?" He gestured to the tray of food on the coffee table. I got out of bed and poured juice out.

"Morning." I said smiling. "Did you eat?"

"Yes I did. Alina, sorry if I gave you a scare last night. I was looking for you at the ball but you weren't there so I came here and found you asleep. And I decided to sleep next to you." The Darkling said. "I don't want you to feel alone Alina."

"You didn't scare me last night. I was actually relieved and glad. I've been having nightmares and you make me calm. I feel safe around you." I said taking a piece of bread and cheese.

"Nightmare? About what? If you don't mind me asking." The Darkling sounded concerned.

"Just black birds attacking me and putting me in darkness." I said and the Darkling's eyebrows furrowed.

"Were you scared of the birds or the darkness?" He asked serious.

"The attacking part. I hate being attacked and eaten alive." I said and he sighed in relief.

I put my bread down and knelt in front of him, looking at his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you and your power. I love you and I never want you to think that I am frightened of you like everybody else." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I know." He said.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked.

"When you're ready." The Darkling said.

"What?! Everyone is ready and waiting for me?" I got the piece of bread I was eating and shoved it in my mouth as I went to the bathroom to get prepared. As I got out I put on a dress and my black kefta and fixed my hair really fast.

"Ready?" The Darkling asked looking amused.

"Yup." I replied.

"That was an amazing show. Alina in a hurry to get ready." The Darkling said.

"Alina, I may have to warn you about the smell of the ship, since it is a whaler it may smell foul."

The Darkling and I met Ivan and Genya with three Corporalki guards. We traveled to the bay by horseback. Once we reached the bay I saw figures standing by the ship. We walked towards the boat and the figures seem clear to me now. Two grisha and a strange looking _pirate?_

"Alina this is Sturmhond. He is the owner of the ship." The Darkling said.

"And this is my crew members Tolya and Tamar, the twins." Sturmhond said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Sturmhond led us to the ship; I stood next to the Darkling. The Darkling was right, it did smell foul. We reached the top of the ship and found it was an office. There was a desk, couch, a painting of the sea, a map and some weapons.

"Your office Moi Soverennyi." Sturmhond bowed and left. It was just me and the Darkling in the room.

"What do you think?" The Darkling asked raising an eyebrow.

"Smells… fresh!" I said and sat on the couch. The Darkling gave a small laugh.

"Glad you think so." He said and sat next to me. "Let's hope our journey is a successful one."

"It will be." I said and kissed him tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

We have been traveling for 3 days straight and the rocking of the ship is making me sick sometimes. The smell is horrible, Ivan says I will get used to it but Genya and I disagree. I haven't spoken to the Darkling as much because he is busy in his office and sometimes I think he is up to something. His office door is always locked and he hasn't been seen. I stay with Genya below decks and we mostly chat and play childhood games. Gets boring but luckily Genya is with me.

I go to the deck and see a small island up ahead. How I wish we could just land.

"You look bored to death."

I turned and saw Sturmhond. He is tall, and around my age, maybe a few years older. He has ruddy hair and a broken nose.

"Well what else can you do on a _whaler_, besides being bored?" I said.

Sturmhond just laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I am Sturmhond a privateer. And the owner of this boring whaler." He replied. In the distance I heard someone shout. "That is my queue. Nice chattin'." Sturmhond left just like that. It wasn't even a nice chat. I wouldn't even consider that a chat. I walk to the Darkling's office and found it unlocked. I find him taking a nap on the couch as I enter and sit on the chair by the desk till Ivan walks in.

"Moi Soverennyi. We are here." Ivan bows and the Darkling sits up immediately.

"I will be down in a minute." The Darkling replies.

Just as Ivan left, the Darkling looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What have you been up too lately?" He asks.

"Oh nothing, just looking at the ocean and talking to the captain, Sturmhond." I say and sit next to him.

"Bored are you?" He asks.

"Yup, and I'm curious. Who is Sturmhond?" I ask.

"He was a Ravkan privateer and a smuggler, infamous for breaking the Fjerdan blockade and for the fortune he'd made capturing enemy ships." The Darkling replies and freshens up.

"Why did you choose him?"

"He cost a fortune but he was also the only person willing to help us capture the ice dragon." The Darkling says.

"What did Ivan mean when he said we are here?"

"Alina, you have so many questions. I should have spent more time you." He said and cupped my face. "We are here because we need a tracker, and a really good one." The Darkling adds and heads out the door and I follow him. We wait at the deck till the whaler is at the bay.

A tracker, whenever I hear that word I think of Mal. I miss him a lot but he ruined our friendship by not accepting me. I get off the ship after Ivan and gave a huge grin. Genya decided to stay next to the ship. Finally! Land!

"Sturmhond, we will be back before it gets dark." The Darkling said.

"Yes, don't take your time. I don't like waiting." Sturmhond replied and went back to the ship.

Great, I only have a couple of hours to stay on land.

We head through the city and I kept seeing people staring at us like we are trouble. Who wouldn't, the Darkling and his guards are walking confidently, like they know where they are going. All the girls were whispering and smiling while staring at the Darkling. I couldn't help but walk up next to him. The Darkling seemed to notice and he gave a small smile.

He leans a bit and whispers "Jealous Alina?"

I was started with the softness of his voice. I roll my eyes and nudge him on the side with my elbow.

"You wish." I reply.

He gives out a small chuckle and stops walking. We stop in front of an inn. Didn't look much. It looked old crummy and better than the whaler. Ivan and a guard went in first, while we stayed outside.

"Alina, do you want to stay here or come with us?" The Darkling asked.

"Why would I stay here?" I replied and entered the Inn without hearing his reply.

As I entered I froze. At the bar was Mal, with Ivan and the Corporalki guard behind him. I should've known the Darkling wanted Mal, to be the tracker. Mal _is the best tracker_ anyone ever knew. I was still there frozen when the Darkling walked pass me, standing in front of Mal.

"I need your help tracker." The Darkling said emotionless.

"Ha! You need _my _help?" Mal pointed at himself. "I refuse to help you _snobs_." He looked at me now.

"What if Alina, needs your help?" The Darkling tilted his head slightly to the left to get a glance at me. Why did he have to use me to get Mal to accept? I wanted nothing to do with Mal, yet Mal gives me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't care if she needs my help; she is already part of your perfect Grisha army. I don't want anything to do with her." Mal spat.

"I didn't ask your permission tracker. You are helping us no matter what."

"I will not!" Mal spat and started attacking Ivan and the Corporalki guards. Before I knew it, the Darkling clapped his hands and it was all darkness.

I heard swooshes and shrieks. I used my light as an instinct and found a dark creature with sharp teeth going after Mal. I ran to him and used my light as much as I could, but it did not help. These creatures weren't afraid of light. What has the Darkling created? I called out the light and used the whip on one of the creatures and before I could use it on the next, the Darkling called.

"No Alina! They won't hurt you unless you fight them!"

Before I knew it, I was attacked by the monster the Darkling created. I screamed and the last thing I saw was the creature on top of me, before I fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

I was woken by noises of splashing and I was being swayed left to right. I felt drugged, not aware of where I am, and the dizziness of my head wasn't making it any better. My arm hurt a lot; it felt numb but it was also a throbbing pain. Before I knew it I feel back asleep.

"_Alina! Alina! You're so slow! We are missing the parade!" Mal pulls me between the crowds of people. "I'm going my fastest!" I yell through the cheers. When we reached the first row we saw Grisha using their powers to make lights in the sky. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
>"Ana Kuya said only witches can do that and it is a bad thing." Mal tells me.<br>"I think she is wrong. It is beautiful!" I reply. "Yeah!" Mal agrees and holds my hand._

* * *

><p>"Drink." A hand offers me a sip of something, probably medicine.<p>

"Mal?" I say cough like. Just as I said that the hand withdrew and I heard a door shut loudly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alina. I got you a gift." Mal hands me a stuffed bear. "Mal! This is so cute! Thank you" I then kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday Alina!" Mal hugs me.<br>"Where did you get this?" I asked.  
>"I found it." Mal and I were going to bed and I placed the teddy bear next to me. Ana Kuya saw it and took it from me.<br>"Big girls do not need such toys!" Ana Kuya yells.  
>"It is a present! Please give it back!" I yell and try to grab the stuffed bear. Ana Kuya pushes me to the ground and I fall on my back. I start to cry and Mal is behind me.<br>"Don't worry Alina, I will get you a new one." He assures me._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. My arm still throbbing with pain. Genya is sitting next to my bed and is offering water without talking. I drank it along with a piece of bread she handed.<p>

"Genya, how long have I been out?" I ask.

"Five days, Alina. How is your arm?" Genya asks concerned.

Five days? I tried to focus on what happened that day. The day I fainted. A dark creature! The dark pupils staring down at me, the sharp claws holding me down and the teeth like daggers biting my arm.

"I need to see him." I say through gritted teeth.

"Mal?" Genya asked.

"No, The Darkling." I replied. Once I got up, Genya gripped my hand.

"Be careful Alina, the Darkling has been pretty upset and mad since you fainted." Genya warns and lets go of my hand.

I am above deck and headed for the Darkling's office. I ignored the smell around me and the people staring at me. I swing the door open without knocking and see the Darkling reading a thick book with a boring cover. His hair wet, like he's freshly showered, and he's dressed in his black kefta. He puts the book down and stands up. I shut the door behind me and try not to move any closer to him.

"Your awake." He smiles. "I was wondering when you'd wak-"

"It was your doing. That was cruel of you to let your monster attack Mal and not do a thing to help me when it was attacking me!" I yell.

"I'm not cruel, Alina. Just cautious." The Darkling said. His smile gone.

I almost laughed. "Is that why you had one of your monsters bite me?"

"That's not why," he said, his gaze steady. He glanced at my shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"No," I lied.

The barest hint of a smile touched his lips. "It will get better," he said. "But the wound can never be fully healed. Not even by Grisha."

"Those creatures—"

"The nichevo'ya." The Darkling corrected.

I shuddered, remembering the skittering, clicking sounds they'd made, the gaping holes of their mouths. My shoulder throbbed. "What are they?"

His lips tilted. He cupped my cheek with his hand, and when he spoke, his voice was almost tender.

"They're just the beginning," he whispered.

The Darkling now has this magic power to create shadow creatures that are pretty much impossible to kill. A terrifying new power and a dangerous plan that will test the very boundaries of the natural world.

The Darkling dropped his hands to his sides, not touching my face anymore.

"You hurt me Alina."

"_I _hurt _you?" _I pointed at myself.

"Yes. You tried to protect that tracker and got yourself hurt in the process, _and_ I tried to give you medicine and water but I was expecting my name not his." The Darkling leaned on the table with his head tilted to the side and his arms crossed. He had a serious face.

So the Darkling was the one who was trying to give me the drink when I was unconscious, and the banging of the door when he exited was him.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt." I looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"I thought you loved me and you forgot about him. I guess it's one of my rare mistakes. What is it that you two have that I can't give you? Is it-"

I looked up and interrupted him. "I do not love him. Mal and I have nothing between us. We grew up together and he is like my brother. You think I don't _love _you? Do you think I was your mistake? You should have never loved me? If that is it, I will leave." I said and turned, heading for the door. I had a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach.

"Alina, I didn't-"

"But you did." I said.

He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I started to cry.

"Alina, I'm sorry. I love you and I don't want you to ever think that we are a mistake and that you are my mistake. You're not. You're the best thing that has happened to me. You freed me." He whispered.

"I love you too. I won't ever stop loving you. You have given me so much. Please stop getting jealous. I'm yours and always will." I assured him.

"I know." He smiles and lowers his lips to mine.

He pulls back and arches and eyebrow.

"Jealous?" He asks.

"Oh, please. I know you were. Admit it." I teased.

"Only if you keep it to yourself." He says

"Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Tough guy." I kiss his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

"Chilly evening, huh?" I walk over to Mal. Genya told me Mal would be on deck.

"Yep." He replied.

"Mal, I'm sorry. The Darkling-"

"No need to say sorry Alina, I know what kind of person the Darkling is. I also didn't get a chance to thank you for protecting me." He gave a slight smile.

"I've been waiting for that smile for ages." I sighed. "How are you Mal?"

"I've been better. Actually my better days were with you." Mal raises his eyebrows.

"Oh Mal. I missed you." I walk closer and hug him. It seemed to startle him but he hugged me back.

"I missed you too, Alina." He pulls away. "Is_ he_ treating you alright?" Mal asks concerned.

"If alright is not hurting me, he is treating me alright." I gave him an assuring smile.

"That's good. I hope you guys won't show your affection in front of me." He sighs.

"Promise." I smile. "How have you been? Meet anyone?" I nudge him.

"Haven't met anyone. Been too worried about you and regretted our fight. I'm so sorry. I am happy you're happy, I just wished it was with me." He replies

"I was always happy with you Mal, I love you as a brother. You don't need to say sorry." I assured him.

"Was I always like a brother to you? I loved you Alina, I think about you every day. I… when you left I realized that."

"Mal, that is the past, please-"

"I will love you forever Alina, but I will never accept the fact that you love _him_ more." He left just like that. I didn't like hurting Mal, but at least we talked about it.

* * *

><p>I walked back to the Darkling's office. I found him sleeping on his bed. I like watching the Darkling sleep; because that was the only time I could study him without getting distracted by his ever-changing eyes or being teased for daydreaming over him. I lay on his bed next to him and stare at him till I fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes the next morning, the Darkling is staring down at me, his head propped up on his hand.<p>

"Morning, sunshine." He says. "You fart in your sleep."

"What?!" I'm instantly wide awake. I sit up and smack him with my pillow. "I do not!"

He laughs then gets his pillow and hits me with it too. I hit him back and we started having a pillow fight. I haven't seen the Darkling happy and sort of childish. I lay back and the Darkling is on top of me.

"I was joking, you seemed tense lately so I thought to lighten you a bit." The Darkling says and kisses me passionately. I pull back.

"So, you can be tense and I can't?" I raised my eyebrows and smile.

"I can because I am the Darkling."

"Why fart? You could have gone with something more formal if you are the _Darkling." _I teased.

"Not when I'm with you." He kisses me again. "And farting seemed more appropriate to loosen you up."

I push him off me and he just laughed.

* * *

><p>When I got ready and went to the office, the Darkling wasn't there. I looked out the window and saw him on deck talking to Mal. I immediately put my black kefta on and went to them.<p>

"Ice dragon? You got to be crazy." Mal told the Darkling.

"I am not tracker. You will start today." The Darkling said.

"The ice dragon is a story!" Mal said.

"I didn't want your opinion in this. I want you to do as I ask." The Darkling said, sounding a little irritated.

"Mal, please. Please look for the ice dragon." I asked.

"Alina don't say please. He is going to do it no matter what." The Darkling told me.

"I am not doing it." Mal insisted.

"Are you afraid you might lose your reputation as great tracker? You are starting NOW!" The Darkling yelled and it made me jump.

"What will you do if I don't?" Mal said. I wish he just shut his mouth.

"Mal! Just do it! He is already mad! Don't make it any worst!" I lost it and Mal just frowned.

Mal sighed. "Fine. Give me a week."

"2 days." The Darkling said.

"What?! This is the ocean. I am used to tracking on land." Mal said.

"2… days." The Darkling said through gritted teeth.

"3." Mal insisted.

"2." The Darkling sounded annoyed.

"thr-"

"STOP! We will do it in 3 days! That is it!" I said and left them. I saw Sturmhond laughing.

"You think this is funny?" I told Sturmhond.

"No, just amusing how you handle your man." Sturmhond winked.

"Uhh" I roll my eyes and went looking for Genya.

* * *

><p>"You yelled at the Darling?!" Genya said with eyes wide open.<p>

"I didn't yell at him, I yelled at _both_ of them." I said.

Genya giggled. "What did the Darkling say?"

"Nothing, I left immediately."

"What if he's mad? Alina I think you should stay here tonight, or the whole day." Genya says.

"Genya, if he is mad we will talk it out. I am not going to hide from him." I smile.

"You are brave, the Darkling scares me."

"Oh Genya. Lets not talk abo-"

"ALINA! The Darkling wants to see you in his office, now." Ivan yells.

"I will go there in a second, leave me alone at the moment." I reply and he leaves grunting something.

"Alina, take care." Genya hugs me and I leave.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in!" The Darkling yells.

I enter and the Darkling is leaning on the table facing me with his arms crossed.

"Hey... Hi... Uhm... Sorry I yelled." I gave an apologetic look.

"Alina. You don't need to say sorry. You did the right thing." The Darkling moved closer to me.

"I did?"

"Yeah, we would have kept going on, but you stood firm and told us what was best. I'm proud." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so confused."

"You are becoming a leader. Together we will be unstoppable." He kisses me and I pull back. He looked hurt but also concerned.

"Your praising me for yelling?"

"Yeah." He laughs. "You've never been praised for standing firm?"

"Nope."

"Ahh." The Darkling holds my hand and leads me to the deck.

Mal is busy tracking. He turns and smiles at me but then it disappears. I looked down and saw the Darkling still holding my hand. I blushed and looked away.

"I will be right back." The Darkling says and kisses my cheek.

I just stand there till Sturmhond is next to me.

"I'm guessing he's not mad." He says.

"Shockingly no."

"Ahh, he liked it no?" He says.

I look at him and he smiles.

"You're really strange. No offence." I tell him.

"Offence not taken. It is nice to know I am different." He chuckles.

"I think everyone wants to think of themselves as unique." I say.

"You are right me lady. You are very different. I see why the tracker and the Darkling show interest in you."

"Thank you." I smile and he winks at me.

"How is it like being a Sun summoner?" He asks.

"Uhm... It was chaotic at first, then I just learned to accept myself and got used to it. How is it like being a privateer?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Adventurous, wild, chaotic and challenging. I love it!" He laughs.

"Still very strange. I haven't met anyone who loves those things." I said.

"Now you know." He winks.

I hear someone clearing their throat behind me and turn to see the Darkling.

"Hello, Stumhond. Mind if I steal her away from you?" The Darkling asks.

"Not at all." Sturmhond says and leaves.

"I thought you didn't like him. It looked like he was flirting with you." The Darkling said.

"He was not. We were just chatting." I assure him.

"If I find out he was hitting on you, I will hit him on the head with whale bladders."

"Eww..." I said and he laughed.

We spend the whole day on deck, keeping an eye on Mal. I was starting to get dizzy. I tripped, but the Darkling caught me in his arms. His hand was on the small of my back. He smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm getting dizzy by the constant swaying." I tell him.

"You can go to the office. I will see you later." He is still holding me. "Ivan! help Alina to the office."

Ivan nods and we walk in silent.

When I entered the office Ivan left. I showered and sit on the couch reading a book.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my head was on a pillow, and the Darkling was next to me, sound asleep in pants and a t-shirt. I must have dozed off on the couch, and the Darkling put me in bed. I wrapped my arm around him anyway and went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>It has been three days already and I'm starting to worry Mal hasn't found the ice dragon. I wait all day in the office. It is evening already and Ivan came in.<p>

"The Tracker found it, Hurry!" He says. I get up and go to the deck. The Darkling comes to me and hands me a knife.

"Can we do this together?" I ask.

"Of course." He replies. The Darkling leads me to a net and there I see the ice dragon. It did exist. I kneed next to it and the Darkling was next to me. His hand on top of mine, where I am holding the knife.

"1...2...3..." He says and I close my eyes when he pushes my hand down. The ice dragon gives a cry and I couldn't help but shed some tears. A grisha came and was taking some of the scales till I heard wolf cries and barking. The Darkling immediately stands up and I look to where he was looking. Another ship was in sight.

Before I knew it the grisha was putting the ice dragons scale on my wrist. Then out of nowhere, people were shooting and yelling and boarding our ship.

The Darkling takes my hand. "Go to the office. I will take care of them." He says and looks around. He seemed to spot the person he was looking for. "You Traitor!" The Darkling yells and heads to that person. I am on my way to the office when I see people and some grisha boarding the ship. I decided to go back to the deck. They were sailing away fast and as I reached the deck the Darkling was creating his creatures to get them. I saw it was draining him. I went to him and he stopped creating them.

"I was too late." He said. "Those traitors need to get what they deserve."

"You drained yourself from making those creatures. Please, rest. We will think of something by tomorrow." I told him.

I looked around and saw two crew members, Genya and Ivan. The rest were dead and the others left on the ship. Mal left on the ship. The ice dragon was gone too.

"Throw the dead ones out at sea, along with the whales." The Darkling told Ivan and the crew members.

* * *

><p>As we reached the office, the Darkling started throwing things to the ground.<p>

"STOP!" I yelled at him.

"Alina! We lost everything! The grisha that was supposed to put the ice dragon's scale is dead and they took the ice dragon!" He yelled back. I saw blood on his arm and fingers.

I took his hand and brought him to the bed, and he sat on the edge. I took his kefta off, got water and a cloth. I then cleaned the blood off him. I looked him in the eye and he seemed upset.

"You didn't loose everything. The grisha that was supposed to put the scale on me did. Everyone was too busy with the noise and the ship, including you. She had already put in on my wrist when they attacked us." I said and continued cleaning him up. He took my hands in his and I looked up and saw him smiling widely. He turned my right wrist and saw the ice dragon's scale.

"She did!" The Darkling sounded happy. "Give it a try, love."

I call out to my powers and immediately it came rushing without effort and it was really bright. I stopped and the Darkling laughed.

"You're really powerful now!" He says and pulls me down with him. I am on top of him and we start kissing passionately. "We are going to Fjerda." He says when he pulls back.

"We are going to rule the world, Alina. Just you and me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alina, wake up." A soft voice says. "We are in Djerholm."

I woke up instantly and found the Darkling smiling at me.

"Djerholm?" I ask.

"Yes. The Capital of Fjerda." The Darkling said.

"What are we doing here? You never told me why we were coming here."

"We are here to ask the Fjerda King and Queen to be our allies." The Darkling smiled.

"By ask, do you mean... Call your nichevo'ya and threaten them?" I teased him.

"That is one of the plans. I will reason out to them first." The Darkling smiled evilly.

"I worry about you sometimes." I say and get up to get ready.

"I know you do." He says. "I know what I'm doing Alina."

"I know you do. I _trust _you." I fix my hair.

"You don't need to tell me again. I know all those things already." The Darkling says and walks towards me. "Now will you stop fixing your hair? You look beautiful already."

He takes hold of my hand and leads me out to the deck. We are on land already. As I we walk forward, I see 6 nichevo'ya standing, probably waiting for the Darkling.

"You got new guards." I arch an eyebrow.

"Yes. I won't let them hurt you. They won't hurt you ever again." The Darkling squeezes my hand.

"I'm just worried your draining yourself when you create them." I say sounding concerned.

"That is the price I pay. No one can destroy them except you and I. They make very good guards and soldiers." He says. I just nod and keep walking forward.

Up ahead, I see horses and Genya mounted on one, Ivan is not looking his best. he has a scar on his face and a bandaged arm.

"Alina, we are riding horse back. We do no want to capture attention from people." The Darkling says.

The Darkling mounts a brown horse gracefully. I look around and see no more horses. I was starting to get excited I won't be riding a horse, but the Darkling gestures me to hop on his horse with him. He extends a hand to me and I take it. He pulls me up and I sit in front of him. My back against his chest. I can feel it rise and fall when he breaths. He slips his hands between my arms and gets the reins of the horse. It made my heart skip. We start to ride, Ivan, Genya and 4 nichevo'ya behind us and 2 at the front.

I rested my head against the Darkling's chest, trying to enjoy the slow, rocking rhythm of the horse as it picked its way through the forest. I was starting to doze off till the Darkling whispers in my ear.

"I hope we do this more often."

"If you mean my butt hurting and aching after the ride, you are crazy." I say.

"Really? You don't like this? Me... you...us...really close...feeling our heartbeats...my arm around you..." The Darkling says softly. It is like a sweet song.

"If you put it that way...Yes it is nice." I turn my head and kiss him on the cheek.

"One more." The Darkling teases. He is holding my left thigh with one hand and the other on the reins of the horse. I reach to kiss his cheek but he turns his head and we start making out. I pull back.

"You are a cheeky monkey." I laugh.

"Monkey? I think you mean the cheeky, handsome, hero of your dreams." He raises both eyebrows.

I look forward again. "I don't think so." I teased.

"I know you think so."

"What ever you say Mr. cheeky, handsome, hero of my dreams." I teased.

"That's what I'm talking about." The Darkling chuckles.

* * *

><p>We ride in silence and and ahead I see a palace. It was huge. The roofs are curved and the color red. The Darkling stops the horse and gets off. He takes hold of my hips and pulls me off. The Darkling caught me up against himself, he lingered, and before I could pull away, he let his hand graze the small of my back.<p>

"Let me guess, you're happy you are off the horse?" He smiled.

"Yes... My butt is so sore." I sighed.

"Come on, we have a King and Queen to meet." The Darkling says.

We walked passed the big black door and I saw a man with ginger hair color, all dressed fancy and a woman with black hair color in a really bulky dress siting in front of us. They looked overdressed, or maybe I was underdressed.

"Welcome Darkling!" The man said.

"Your highnesses." The Darkling bowed.

"There is no need for that now." The woman said, the queen actually. "We have your rooms made already. What is the business you wanted to talk about? I got the letter you sent yesterday, but it wasn't clear." The King said.

"We want you to be our allies against os alta." The Darkling said.

The king and queen looked at each other and gave a long pause. They started whispering to each other.

"We will discuss this with the Shu Han." The King said. "I will prepare a meeting in four days. You will stay here for the mean time, you are our guest and I hope there will be no need for violence in my palace." The king glances at the nichevo'ya.

"I will assure you there will be no violence, unless anyone tries to hurt my companions and the...sun summoner." The Darkling said my title gracefully.

"The sun summoner?!" The queen stood.

"Yes the sun summoner." The Darkling repeated.

"Which one is the sun summoner?" The queen asks.

I stepped forward before the Darkling could say anything. "I am your highness." I said and bowed my head.

"Please, no need for that now. You are welcomed here remember?" The Queen smiles. "I would like to have a word with you one day, Sun summoner."

"Call me Alina, your highness." I smiled.

"Okay... Alina. I will have servants show you, your chambers." She gestured to a servant and we bowed to the king and queen before we left and followed the servant in funny green outfit. We reach a hall and the servant points to the left door.

"This is the sun summoner's room, the one opposite to it, is the Darkling's room." The servant said. "The girl's room in next to the sun summoner and the boy's is next to the Darkling."

"Thank you." Genya and I said at the same time. The servant bowed and left. We all went to our respected rooms without saying a word.

As I shut the door behind me I held in my breath. The room was beautiful. It looks like it is fit for a queen. The room in royal blue. The bed is huge. The dressing table has a brush and everything needed to look beautiful. There is a balcony that over looks a garden and a lake. I opened the dressing cabinet and saw beautiful colourful dresses. I walked inside the bathroom, and it took my breath away. I immediately took my clothes off and showered.

* * *

><p>"I see you got excited."<p>

I turned immediately and saw Genya. "Couldn't help myself." I smiled.

"Those dresses are for you, by the way. I don't think you should wear the clothes you packed." Genya informed me.

"How do you know those dresses are for me?"

"I asked the servant. He also said that you and the Darkling are having dinner with the king and queen." Genya smiled. "What will you wear?"

"I don't know. I will pick blindly." I closed my eyes and tried to relax. When I opened them a few minutes later Genya is standing by the door holding a sunset orange and beige sleeveless dress.

"How about this one?" She asked. I laughed so hard.

"Okay Genya. That is the dress." I say and get out of the tub.

Genya does the usual to my hair and face. I randomly start touching the ice dragon's scale on my wrist. I was playing with powers till Genya sighed.

"What's wrong Genya?"

"Do you want this Alina?"

"Want what?"

"The power. The ice dragon's scale. The amplifiers."

"Genya, it is what's best."

"You mean what's best for the Darkling." Genya says. "I'm worried about you Alina. You should have a say in all of this."

"I do have a say, he tells me everything."

"Alina, you and the Darkling are equal. Don't let him over power you." Genya gives me a concerned look.

"I won't." I replied assuringly.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Enter!" I yell.

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes appears at the door. She is wearing a lime green dress.

"Alina, I am Kira. I will be your personal assistant and I will guide you to the dinner hall." She smiles.

I get up, hug Genyamand walk out the door with Kira.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Pleasure is all mine." She grins.

We walk in silence as I try to remember the way we are going.

"Your very beautiful." She says.

"Thank you. You are also beautiful."

"Yes, but I have no title. Compared to you, I am just a servant girl." She looks at the floor.

"With beauty come great power. You should never look down on yourself. I've been through it and it got me nowhere." I informed.

"You have? I didn't expect that from someone so popular and beautiful. Not to forget powerful." She smiled.

"I think every girl goes through that phase." I said.

We stop at a huge door.

"It was nice talking to you." Kira says.

"Yes it was." Before I knew it Kira pushed the door opened. I Stood in the middle of the room when I saw the Darkling walking over to a piano. The King and Queen were sitting at the table waiting to hear the Darkling lay the piano by the looks of it. I sat opposite from the queen while the King sat at the head seat.

What I didn't expect was the way the Darkling himself seemed to transform before my eyes.

He closed his eyes and poised his hands over the keyboard; fingers arched high, assuming a position that was obviously familiar to him. And when he actually played, his fingers lightly striking the keys, creating a sweet, soft melody. As I listened, captivated, the Darkling began to draw out of the piano the saddest, most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard.

I was mesmerized, as the Darkling took the already morose melody to an even darker place, his hands moving to the lower register of keys and his shoulders tensing. But he was relaxed, too. I could see that his face was at peace. His gorgeous, gorgeous face. When he played the piano, there was no word for him except gorgeous. He was beyond just handsome, or compelling, or beautiful, even. That aura of power that seemed natural to him, it was concentrated around him when he played. I found myself drawn to him as the Darkling dragged that sweet, bitter song toward a conclusion that was powerful and commanding.

When he stopped the King and Queen were cheering. I was just shocked and drawn to the Darkling that I didn't bother cheering.

The Darkling sat next to me.

"That was beautiful" The Queen says.

"Thank you your highness." The Darkling bowed his head.

"When I said we needed music, I didn't mean the guest should play for us." The King laughed.

"I couldn't resist." The Darkling smiled.

Under the table, I felt the Darkling searching for my hand with his own. He held my hand and looked at me.

The food has come.

"Alina, I see the dresses fit you." The Queen said. "You look ravishing."

"Thank you, your highness." I said.

"How do you find your rooms?" The King asked.

"Absolutely beautiful." The Darkling smiled.

"That is good." The King said.

We ate and the king and queen asked us so many questions. The Darkling answered most of them.

When we were finished, We said our goodnights to the King and Queen and left. I met Kira outside the dinner hall doors and she guided me back to my room. The Darkling stayed behind because he had to talk to the King alone.

"How was dinner?" Kira asked.

"It was fine." I replied.

"You seem tired."

"I am, and I am also glad I am sleeping on a bed that doesn't sway left to right." I smiled.

"Oh." Kira giggles.

We reach my chambers and I dismiss Kira.

When I entered, Genya wasn't there. I got ready for bed and before I went to bed I looked at my reflection on the mirror.

There is a girl with long brown hair. Me. I look so different, Beautiful compared to my first days in the little palace.

I lay in bed. Thoughts of Mal and Genya's words going through my mind.

Mal left me. He is the Darkling's traitor now, enemy. The Darkling will kill Mal when he sees him. Mal, Sturmhond, the twins and the rest of the crew ambushed the Darkling, took the ice dragon's body and almost killed everyone who stands by the Darkling. I don't think the Darkling will mercy them. He will kill them, if they show their faces to him. But why did they take the ice dragon's body? I think they thought I haven't got my amplifier, they are wrong. The were too busy ambushing the Darkling they weren't aware that the amplifier is already on my wrist. Mal, how will I save Mal from getting murdered? If I save his life, I betray the Darkling, and if I stand by the Darkling, I will lose a brother who was always there for me.

_Is this what you want Alina? _Genya's voice is saying in my head. Do I really wants this? I will do anything for the Darkling. But will he do the same?

What am I talking about. He makes sure I am safe and well. He cut a Fjerdan in half to save my life, he took risks for me, and he loves me. But is it because I am his hope, the person who will help him rule? Just the thought of him loving me, because I am the sun summoner hurts.

Alina! what are you talking about! The first few months with him, it seemed that he hated you or he was embarrassed of you, and he started to like you when you were hanging out alone together. He got to know you.

I feel so crazy having a conversation with myself, but I am right.

* * *

><p>"Alina, Wake up."<p>

I slowly open my eyes.

"Kira?"

"Yes. I brought you breakfast. The Queen would like to talk to you after you get ready" Kira informs.

"Ahh, yes. Uhm.. Where is Genya?" I ask.

"She is having fun with some of my friends." Kira smiles.

I am so happy to hear Genya is having fun. I get up, eat, shower and wear a red gown. I get my black kefta and put it on.

Kira guides me to the queen. We stop.

"Queen's chambers. Have fun." Kira smiles and I walk in.

"Alina!" The Queen grins. "I am glad we are alone. I wanted to have a word with you since the day I heard about the sun summoner."

"I'm here now, your highness." I smile.

"Come sit." She gestures me to sit on the opposite sofa from her. As I sit she stares at me.

"Is there... a... problem, your highness?" I look behind me to see if she is staring at something else.

"No, there isn't." The Queen says. "We are having a festival in 4 days. It is to celebrate spring. I want you to use your powers to make a show. Just you."

"I... I... I have to think about it." I stammered.

"Please do. It is a beautiful event and I would love it if you would do something during the evening." The Queen pleaded.

"Isn't the meeting with the Shu Han king and queen on the same day?" I ask.

"Yes, it is."

"I will have to think abut it first your highness." I smiled. "I will give you my answer by tomorrow."

"Thank you." The Queen said.


	12. Chapter 12

The garden in the Fjerdan Palace is beautiful. It is colorful and green. The flowers give a fresh smell and the wind against my skin feels welcoming. I sit on a wooden bench by the river. I close my eyes and hear the chirping of the birds, the water flowing and... footsteps.

"Alina." A masculine voice calls my name.

I open my eyes and it is Ivan. I was shocked, I wasn't expecting Ivan.

"May I join you?" He asks.

"If you won't be a jerk." I raised my eyebrows.

"Can't promise you anything." He smiled.

"How is your arm?"

"It's getting better. I heard from the Darkling that you will be joining the spring parade."

"The Darkling?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes, the queen told him what she wanted to talk to you about last night, because the Darkling was curious." Ivan said.

"I was wanting to talk to him about it. I'm giving the Queen my decision tomorrow." I said.

"Do you really?"

"Do I really what?"

"Do you want to participate in the parade?"

"If I don't the King and Queen of Fjerdan will probably not be our allies." I say.

"The Darkling was right, you are becoming a leader." Ivan smiled. I was shocked.

"The Darkling is talking to you about me?"

"We were always close friends, he tells me stuff." Ivan closed his eyes. "I am worried someone might use you against him, but he is powerful, strong and smart, so I know, no one can't get through him. The Darkling will just destroy them."

"Why would you say that?"

"He really loves you Alina." Ivan opens his eyes and stares at me. "He will go through anything, to make sure you are safe. When his creatures attacked you, he was so mad and frustrated, till you woke up."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If someone uses you against him, he is willing to go through anything... like die for you." He said annoyed. He stood, bowed and left.

He left me sad but also happy. The Darkling really does love me. I knew that, why did I want someone to tell me, I knew it all along.

* * *

><p>I walked back to my chamber doors with Kira, not saying a word.<p>

"Kira, you are dismissed. Thank you for the company."

She bowed and left. I walked over to the Darkling's chamber door and knocked on it.

"Enter!" I hear him yell.

As I entered, I saw the Darkling sitting on a red velvet sofa reading a book that I probably wouldn't read. His feet were crossed on the coffee table. He was relaxed and sort of into the book. He kept reading and didn't even know I was here.

"Enjoying the book?" I ask.

I seemed to startle him because he immediately stood up.

"Alina..." He slowly smiled. "I wasn't expecting you."

I walked to him and stood inches from him. I arched an eyebrow. "Who were you expecting."

"I was expecting Ivan." The Darkling smiled and put his hand on my cheek. "Missing me already?" He smiled.

"The queen asked me to perform in the spring parade. I told her I will give her my decision tomorrow. I wanted to talk to you first." I said.

"Alina. It is your decision, I am fine with anything you agree on. She asked you not me." The Darkling cupped my cheek with both his hands now.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you are alright with it. I know for a fact that if I don't Fjerda will not be our allies." I said.

"See what I mean. I like your decisions." He kissed my forehead...my eyes...my cheek...my neck... my wrist with the scale... then my lips.

Before anything could get wild, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The Darkling yelled and looked annoyed.

It was Ivan. When he saw me and his eyes were wide.

"Did you find out?" The Darkling asked.

"Yes moi soverennyi. Sturmhond was Prince Nikolai." Ivan bowed his head.

The Darkling stepped away from me, ruffled his hair and yelled. I was so shocked.

"That Traitor! I knew it! I should have gone with my instinct! I should have killed him!" The Darkling then made his room in darkness.

"Moi Severennyi. I will leave you alone." Ivan said and I heard the door shut.

I used my light to get rid of the darkness. The Darkling was sitting on the edge of his bed. His hands on his face. I sit next to him.

"At least we got the amplifier. We are also going to have the Fjerdan on our side." I assured him. I stroke his back and felt him sigh.

"Alina, I'm mad because we have been played." The Darkling said. "I don't like anyone playing me or betraying me." He looks at me.

"I will never do that to you if you are thinking I might." I raised my eyebrows.

"I wasn't saying you will betray me. I know you wouldn't. I just always feel better when I see you." He smiles.

Another knock sounded at the door. The Darkling looked really annoyed. "Everyone just loves knocking on my door." He says mad. He was about to yell something but I stood and went to the door. I opened it and found the queen.

"Your Highness!" I accidentally yelled. What was she doing here?

"Alina, I was looking for you, and the Darkling's right hand told me you were here." The Queen said.

"I am accepting the invitation to participate in the spring parade." I smiled.

"Really?!" The Queen grinned.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Great! I actually was looking for you to tell you that I have a present for you."

"Me? You didn't have to do that." I said. Later on the Darkling was behind me hand on the door.

"Your highness. What a pleasant surprise." The Darkling said.

"Don't flatter me Darkling. I heard you yelling a while ago." The Queen said.

"Well I found out the Ravkan Prince played me." The Darkling smiled.

"Oh. I would have yelled too." The queen said.

"What is this present you are giving Alina?" The Darkling arch an eyebrow.

"None of your concern, only Alina's." The Queen grabbed my arm and we walked down the hallway. I looked back and the Darkling was watching us go, with a serious face.

* * *

><p>"Here it is!" The queen pointed. I followed where she was pointing and I saw a horse.<p>

"A horse..." I smiled.

"Yes." The Queen grinned. The horse is really light brown and the hair is black. It had a white diamond shape on it's forehead.

"It's beautiful!" I smiled.

"Yes she is. She suites you and your power. She is a fast runner and a great jumper. Her name is Maisie." The Queen said.

"Thank you so much! Why are you giving her to me?" I ask while patting Maisie. We seem to connect.

"Your presence and your kindness. Kira, the girl who said she was your servant and guide. She is my daughter. Most nobles who think she is a slave mistreat her and are kicked out of the castle immediately. You are so kind to her. She likes you a lot. We all do." The Queen smiles.

"Well, you have a very beautiful daughter. You don't need to thank me for being kind to her." I said.

We head back to the castle, and talk.

* * *

><p>I enter my room smiling and see the Darkling sitting on my sofa eating.<p>

"Come join me. Food just came." He says.

"Your in my room, eating my dinner." I arch my eyebrow and sit next to him.

"I couldn't resist." He winked and was reaching to grab a piece of fries. I take it of his fingers and ate it.

"That's good fries." I say.

"You know you could just get it yourself. It is just 2 inches away." He raises his eyebrows.

"Why are you in here anyway?" I asked.

"Is it wrong to worry about you? I found a servant in here and asked him to bring dinner for 2." The Darkling said. "I am moving in this room with you."

I looked around and saw his suitcase.

"And who gave you that permission?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Me. I want to make sure you are safe here. I am not risking anything. I don't really trust anyone at the moment." The Darkling smiled.

"Well... I am glad you are with me. The bed here is humungous, and I like the company." I smiled and ate.

"I know. I feel lonely in that room. I've used to being around and sleeping with you. You made it a habit." He grinned.

"Me? Your the one who asks me." I giggle.

"Well you make me want you a lot." He continues eating. "What was your present?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The Queen gave a a horse." I continue eating.

"A horse! Hah! She should get to know you. You hate riding." The Darkling laughs.

"Maisie is beautiful and plus se is a fast runner and a good jumper. I like her, and only her." I say.

"Looks like the Queen gave you and expensive horse. What do you mean only her? You like me." He smiles.

"No!" I say. He seemed shocked when I said that. His smile gone.

"What?" He asks sounding hurt.

"I don't like you... I _love _you. Plus she is a horse, your not. Your the man I love." I say.

"I almost got heartbroken." The Darkling smiles and leans in to kiss me. "Love is better than like." he adds.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm walking down the hallway, Everything is in darkness. I use my light to see through the darkness. It is cold and freezing. I hear clicking noises everywhere... around me... I use my power more and see the Nichevo'ya all around me. The Darkling walks between them and I smile to the familiar face. He leaves and I call for him. Before I know it Fjerdan soldiers attack me and a sword goes through my heart._

I wake up out of breath and my heart hammering in my chest. It was a dream. And will only be a dream.I lay back down. I moved toward the Darkling; wriggling in the massive bed.

The Darkling slept on his side, facing away from me, and I pressed myself close to his back, feeling the heat of his body.

Pressing tighter against the Darkling, I listened to his steady breathing, which always calmed me down when I got nervous.

The Darkling wasn't scared of anything. He thrived on ruling the world. Did he worry sometimes?

I got up on one elbow and shook him gently, needing to see his grey eyes and hear his deep, reassuring voice.

"Yes... yes?" The Darkling mumbled. He rolled onto his back and fumbled for me under the covers. "Yes, Alina...?"

Resting my hand on his chest, I felt it rise and fall so slowly that I wondered if he had already fallen back asleep. But I couldn't help but ask in a whisper,

"You won't leave me, right?"

The Darkling didn't answer, and I realized he was definitely sleeping. So I lay back down and nestled against him again.

In response to the pressure of my body, he turned and pulled me close, so I could feel the entire length of his muscly body against mine, like a shield at my back.

I started to drift off to sleep again, when suddenly the Darkling muttered, barely whispering, his breath warm against my neck, "Never."

* * *

><p>I wake up to the smell of... floral. I open my eyes look around and the Darkling isn't in the room. Instead I see Genya and Kira holding a bottle.<p>

"I told you she will wake up by the smell." Genya says. I get out of bed and get ready.

"What are you holding?" I ask.

"It's perfume. It's for you." Kira says.

"It smells... good." I smile.

"Yes well.. in two days time it is the spring parade. You want to ride Maisie?" Kira asks.

"Of course!" I say.

Genya, Kira and I all hold hands and run down the hall giggling. We passed the Darkling and Ivan, and when I looked back, the Darkling was smiling. We reach the stables laughing so hard.

A servant helps me mount Maisie, while Kira and Genya mount themselves.

We all ride in a field. It was great and I felt so happy. I give Maisie a pat on the neck.

"Alina, what is going on with you and the Darkling?" Kira asks.

"They are lovers, and no one can't break the love they have for each other!" Genya jokes.

I smile and Kira said. "I can see that."

We ride and talk about girl stuff.

* * *

><p>We all went to Genya's room and stayed the whole day there. We ate, talked about our life, boys and we read myths. I never had this much fun before. I like the feeling.<p>

"Let's have a sleepover!" Genya says.

"Yeah!" Kira yells and looks at me. "Sure your honey won't mind if you stay the night here." She says.

"I think so." I say. We went to my room and got my clothes I need for tomorrow and tonight. Kira and Genya picked out the outfit I will wear for tomorrow. As we finish packing, The Darkling entered wide eyed, and Kira and Genya leave with their heads down taking my clothes with them.

"What's all this?" The Darkling asks.

"Sleepover. Is it okay?" I ask.

"Alina, it is fine. If your happy I'm happy. Just don't be late for the meeting tomorrow morning." He says and kisses me softly.

"I'll make sure I won't." I smile and just when I'm about to leave, the Darkling takes hold my hand.

"I'm letting a nichevo'ya wait outside your door." He says.

"I won't get freaked out. Thank you for telling me." I smile and kiss him on the cheek before I leave.

The sleepover was all gossip, makeovers and eating. I never felt so girly before, or had any girl companions.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got ready for the meeting. I wore a purple dress and my black kefta. Kira showed me the way to the venue the meeting will be held at.<p>

"Alina. Welcome." The Queen says. I look around and see no Darkling and the shu han king and queen. It was just me, the queen, the king and Kira.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"The Shu Han king and queen are just getting ready. As for the Darkling, I do not know. Please sit." The King says.

The table is huge and I chose to sit on the left side of the King and Queen. Kira sat to my left and two seats are free to my right. I am guessing it is for the Darkling and Ivan.

A few minutes later a black haired man and woman came through the doors wearing the shu han cresent. They are obviously the King and Queen. I stood up immediately and bowed to them.

"There is no need for that in the meeting hall." The King of Fjerdan says to me. I flushed when he told me. We all sat down and the Kings and Queens were talking among themselves. I was starting to get bored. The Darkling is late. What could he possibly be doing? The doors open and I thought it was the Darkling but it were men. I think they are the right hands of the kings.

"Where is the Darkling? Sun summoner." The Shu Han King said.

"I am not sure, but I am certain it is for a good cause." I said assuringly. Before I knew it the doors open and in comes Ivan. He bows to the king and queens and smiles at me and Kira. He sits to my right, but leaving a seat between me and him.

"The Darkling will be here any moment." Ivan tells everyone.

"He better be." The Shu Han queen says.

"I am here." The Darkling said. No one noticed him come in that we were all shocked. The Darkling took his seat next between Ivan and I. He didn't look at me nor did he greet me. His nichevo'ya are behind the Darkling, Ivan and I.

"Shall we begin?" The Darkling said while staring at everyone, not smiling. Just his serious face. The Kings, Queens, and supervisors all nodded their heads.

"I am here to ask the Shu Han and Fjerdan to be allies with me. I want to take down the Ravkan royals." The Darkling says.

"What will you do with the Ravkan kingdom?" The King of Shu Han asks.

"I plan on ruling it." The Darkling answers.

"What will happen to us if we agree?" The Fjerdan King asks.

"If Fjerdan and Shu Han are allies with the Sun summoner and I, We will assure your safety from the fold and from other enemies. I am just asking you to help me rule Ravka." The Darkling says.

"What if you are also planning on taking Fjerda and Shu Han?" A man with ginger hair said.

"I am not planning to do that. I want Ravka." The Darkling assures him. He then raises an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I am commander Bowman. I work for the Shu Han king and command his warriors." The man with ginger hair replies.

"Well commander Bowman, Ravka is my interest not Fjerda and Shu Han." The Darkling says.

"You are the Darkling, many fear you. The last time Fjerda and Shu Han came to a meeting you held outside the fold, you threatened to kill us if we didn't choose to follow you. You put all those innocent people in darkness. What makes you believe we think you want just Ravka?" Commander Bowman stared at the Darkling.

"Ravka was always my interest. I do not care about Fjerda and Shu Han kingdoms. My grisha is in Ravka and Ravka is rightfully mine, since I help rule it. The Ravkan king just drinks kvas and eat." The Darkling says with his tone getting darker. It would be wise if commander Bowman didn't say anything.

"I do not trust you Darkling, all you bring is darkness, destruction and death." Commander Bowman spat. I didn't know why, but I felt heat rush through me. Maybe it is because of the way he spoke to the Darkling. The Darkling is right, people just think of him as darkness, destruction and death because of his power.

I was about to say something, but the Darkling rose and stalked toward commander Bowman threateningly. Commander Bowman rose too and I saw his whole body had started shaking, because he finally understood what he'd provoked in the Darkling.

The Darkling leaned close to commander Bowman and warned him with his pointer finger.

"You should know better than to talk to me that way!" The Darkling said through gritted teeth.

The Darkling took his seat again and looked around the table, silently challenging any other person to defy him.

Commander Bowman was still standing, shaking his socks off. I felt bad for him, but also happy he got what he deserved.

"Will you be my allies?" The Darkling asked.

The Kings and Queens looked at each other and whispered among themselves.

"Shu Han is your allie." The Shu Han queen said.

"So is the Fjerdans." The Fjerdan King said.

"I am glad we came to an understanding." The Darkling stood and left with Ivan following him from behind.

The Darkling didn't even greet me nor exited with me. It is like he is the Darkling I first met. I didn't mind as much that he ignored me, because Kira was still with me and I want to go riding.

* * *

><p>"Alina, the spring parade is happening soon. We should get you ready." Kira said as we walk to my chambers. As I opened the door, Genya was searching my closet.<p>

"Find what your looking for?" I teased.

"No! These dresses are too dark for spring." Genya frowns.

"Alina can borrow one of my dresses." Kira grins.

"Good Idea!" Genya smiles and grabs my wrist. We all run to Kira's bedroom and Genya immediately searches the closet.

"Is it alright with you?" I asked Kira.

"Of course! I hardly use them anyway." She replies.

Genya holds a sleeveless aqua blue gown that is white sequenced at the top part.

"That's beautiful." I say smiling. I turn and look at Kira. "Are you wearing this dress?" I ask.

"No! I am wearing a rose pink gown and Genya picked her dress too. She is going to wear a lavender purple dress." Kira says.

* * *

><p>We all get ready and put our gowns on. My gown hugged my body, but when it was up to my thighs it is in loose ruffles. I let Genya do her hair first. When she was done, she did my hair in curls and she placed a flower crown on my head.<p>

"To match the event." Genya smiles. I saw Genya and Kira put theirs on too.

* * *

><p>When we reached the venue of the parade I was assigned to go first and light the whole place. Flowers were raining all over the place and I called to my light with no effort. The looks on everyone's faces were amazing. They all cheered and clapped. I was happy I amused them. I was looking around and saw no Darkling. I was starting to miss him.<p>

* * *

><p>After the parade, there is a party and music. Everyone is dancing and having the time of their life.<p>

"Champagne me lady?" Genya hands Kira and me a glass.

"Genya's favourite." I say.

"Me too!" Kira yells. "Isn't this fun? I love spring!"

"It is amazing." I say.

"Lets dance!" Genya pulls us to the dance floor. We hold hands and spin around laughing. We all dance and before I know it they were gone. Probably lost in the sea of people.

I looked all over and no sign of them. I walked forward, through all the bodies. I was shocked when I feel hands on my hips. I hope to saints, it's someone I know. I gingerly turn sideways. The Darkling. Phew.

He presses against my back, and sways me slowly back and forth to the music, dancing, but not really dancing. Goose bumps spread from the back of my neck, across every inch of my skin.

The Darkling gently lowers his chin onto the top of my head and wraps one arm across the front of my stomach, while keeping his other hand on my hip. I rest my cheek on his forearm and inhale the scent of him.

As we sway back and forth to the music, it takes every ounce of self-control I have to not turn around and put my hands on his shoulders, and-

The Darkling moves his lips to my ear.

"I want to do so much more than kiss you, Alina."

I know what he means. My own x-rated thoughts start with a kiss, then progress to me running my hands under his shirt and down towards the button of his pants.

I spin around and touch the tip of my nose to his. Our lips are about a centimeter apart. Either I stop right now or not at all.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"You... Me... Us..." He smiles.

"You ignored me the whole day."

"I know. I had had a really busy day. Business stuff." He raises his eyebrows. "I am with you now. Can we just think about us for now?"

"I am always thinking about us." I lean closer and we start kissing passionately. My hands on the back of his neck and his hands wrapped around my waist.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alina! Hurry up slow poke!" Genya yells from a distance.

"I'm trying my best! These damn heels are too high, Genya!" I yell back while running after Genya, who is chasing a turkey in the royal garden.

It has been five days since the spring parade and I don't get to see the Darkling as much. He is busy the whole day and I only get to see him when I wake up or not at all. The Darkling would get ready and chat a bit with me, but would have to go when Ivan enters the chamber and accompany the Darkling in his meetings. That is all the Darkling does... Meetings.

Here I am with Genya chasing a turkey. Oh! But not just a turkey. A _royal _turkey. Genya and I were asked to look after it the whole day, till a noble named Humphrey, comes. The king is giving the turkey to Sir Humphrey, as a peace offering. Apparently Sir Humphrey likes turkeys. Kira told me that the king and Sir Humphrey had an argument about when Kira should wed. Genya and I have been chasing the turkey the whole day.

Genya made me wear these really high heels, because she says it is fashion and it looks good. I don't really care about looking good at the moment and I do not care if I am making a fool out of myself. I care about not getting yelled at by the Fjerdan king, and possibly ruining everything for the Darkling, if I lose this turkey.

"Alina! Hurry Up!" Genya yells. I take my heels off and leave them on the floor. I run to Genya as fast as I can. I run side by side with Genya.

"Took awhile." Genya laughs.

"Ditched those nice heels. How are you running in heels?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ditched them too!" Genya smiles. The turkey runs inside the castle and we are still running after it. We are chasing it round and round on circles without even knowing.

I am right behind the turkey, as I reached my arms out to grab it. I run into someone. I fall on top of the person, and I feel bad because we hit the cold hard ground with a thump.

I flushed and looked at the persons face. The Darkling!

"I am so sorry!" I say apologetic and as I try to get off him, he wraps his arm around me. The Darkling sits up, with me on his lap.

"I didn't know it was royal turkey chasing day today." The Darkling teased but raised an eyebrow.

"I am so sorry if I looked ridiculous and if I hurt you." I say stroking his arm.

"Alina, you didn't hurt me. I think it would take a lot more than a fall to hurt me." The Darkling said touching my cheek. "You didn't look ridiculous, you looked annoyed, yet cute." He added.

"Well, I think you would too, if you chased a royal turkey the whole day." I said. He stood up and helped me up. "Did you say cute?" I smile.

"I will take it back if you tease me." The Darkling chuckled. He snapped his fingers and Ivan was here, holding the turkey in his arms.

"Better keep it somewhere it won't run away, again." The Darkling said. Ivan handed the turkey to me and left.

"I will see you later." The Darkling kisses my cheek and leaves.

"Well, that was convenient." Genya says from behind me. "If only we ran into your boyfriend this morning." She adds.

"Oh, shut up." I laugh. "Here" I hand her the turkey.

"Can't wait to eat you." Genya jokes with the turkey. "Don't worry, I won't eat you. Sir Humphrey will." Genya grins evily.

"Genya, stop joking with the poor turkey. Scare him!" I laugh evily.

* * *

><p>"Well... well... Isn't it the evil royal turkey chasers." Kira giggles at Genya and I, at the hall way.<p>

"Better than a royal horse chaser." Genya jokes. "Turkey is hard to chase already, Imagining me chasing a horse is a nightmare."

"Need a cold bath? Me lady?" Kira jokes.

"Okay you two. So Kira, how was the meeting with your mom?" I ask Kira. We enter my chambers and I get a cold bath.

"My parents arranged me to get married to Sir. Humphrey's son." Kira tells me, while sitting next to the tub.

"What?!" I say wide eyed. "Have you even met this guy?"

"No, I am meeting him when we give the royal turkey." Kira sounded like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Kira." I gesture her for a hug. Kira starts crying in my embrace. Genya also hugs her.

"if he is good looking... can I have him if you don't want him?" Genya jokes.

Kira starts laughing and so do I.

"What?" Genya smiles.

"I hope I don't ever have to lose you guys." Kira said.

"You won't." I assured her.

I get out of the bath and change to a velvet blue dress and put my kefta on.

"Sir Humphrey will be here soon." Kira says.

"Don't worry about it. Genya and I are here. If he does something bad, I can always cut him in half." I tell Kira.

"Your right." Kira smiles. "How is the Darkling and you by the way."

"He has been too busy lately." I shrug. "Do you guys want to give the turkey to the Kings right hand?"

"His name is Sir Ronald." Kira informs me. "Sure."

Genya takes the turkey in her arms and we walk to the hall to give Sir Ronald the turkey.

Sir Ronald was talking to a woman holding a basket. He looks middle aged and has ginger hair.

"Sir Ronald." I say and he looks at me with a smile.

"Sun summoner. What a lovely surprise." He says.

"It's Alina, and here is the turkey. It is your turn to look after it." I tell him.

"Oh no! I won't look after a bird." Sir Ronald looks at me like I am a fish out of water.

"Oh yes you are. The King said to give the royal turkey to you in the afternoon." I inform Sir Ronald.

"He did not tell me this." Sir Ronald said.

"But he told me. Now take the turkey and please don't make my friend hold it any longer." I arch an eyebrow.

"Oh alright." Sir Ronald says, and takes the turkey.

Genya and I walk away arm in arm. When we are at the garden, Genya looks at me weirdly.

"The king did not tell us to give the turkey to Sir. Ronald." Genya says.

"I know." I smile evily.

"You are learning the Darkling's tricks. You sneaky sun summoner." She nudges me.

"I did not want to take care of the turkey anymore." I tell her.

* * *

><p>Genya left me to help one of her new friends with a problem. I am alone in the royal garden. I can't help but feel alone in Fjerdan. I miss the little palace. Even if the food isn't good, I miss it.<p>

I heard trumpets going off, and I know that means Sir Humphrey is here. I make my way to the hall.

When I entered, I saw the Darkling skaing hands with a chubby man, The king, queen and Kira standing in front of them. A tall, brunette, good looking, muscular man was standing behind the chubby man, and Ivan. I am guessing the chubby man is Sir Humphrey.

"Alina!" The Queen smiles. "Glad you could make it."

I smiled back and the chubby man walked to me. He took my hand and kissed it. "I am Sir Humphrey." He said.

"Alina." I smiled but couldn't help but feel weird. He kissed my hand the way the Ravkan King did.

"This is my son, Basile." Sir Humphrey gestured him to come forward.

Basile took my hand and kissed it. "I've heard many things about you, Alina." Basile said.

"Sorry, I can't say the same." I smiled shyly.

Someone cleared their throat behind Basile, and I looked to see who it was. Ivan. He indicates the Darkling to me.

The Darkling is watching Basile and me with a serious face. I took my hand away from Basile and walked to Kira.

"Basile! Welcome! I was looking forward to you coming today." The King says.

I didn't get the rest, because Kira leaned near me an whispered.

"I remember Basile. We used to be best friends when we were young. I must have forgotten he was Sir. Humphrey's son, because I haven't seen him in a long time."

"He seems good for you. A gentleman and good looking." I whispered back.

Kira smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better now that I remember him." Kira replies.

"That's good."

"Here is a present for you Sir Humphrey!" The King said and hands him the royal turkey.

"You are so kind, your highness!" Sir Humphrey says.

"Nonsense!" The King says. "Come! Let us eat."

* * *

><p>After dinner, I walk back to my chambers alone. Dinner was so loud. The King and Sir Humphrey kept laughing and Kira and Basile were chatting among themselves. The Darkling left early for an important meeting, he told me to wait for him, but I was the only one left at the dinner hall, so I decided to go back.<p>

I wasn't going to wait forever for him. I reach my chambers and find it in complete darkness. I tried to turn the lights on, but it didn't help. So I used my power.

I find the Darkling sitting on the edge bed with his hands on his face. I close the door and walk to him.

"What happened?" I ask.

He puts his hands down and looks at me. I was starting to feel embarrassed because he just sat there looking at me.

"Earth to Darkling." I arch an eyebrow and wave my hand at him.

He stands up and cups my face in his hands, and starts kissing me fiercely. I can feel he wants it, but he is also distracted by something. I pull back and when I looked in his grey eyes, I saw hurt and discomfort.

"What's wrong?" The Darkling asks.

"I was asking you the same thing 2 minutes ago." I say.

"You don't want to be kissed?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"I do... but I also want to talk to you. I haven't really had a proper conversation with you lately, in fact I don't see you that much. I miss you." I say.

"I know, I'm sorry. I miss you too. This Ravka thing is taking my time." The Darkling sits back on the bed. I stand in front of him.

I make him face me by my hand on his chin. He grabs my hand and pulls me closer.

"You are planning your invasion on Ravka, and you are stressed because it is taking longer then you expected." I told him.

He nods his head. "You know me so well." The Darkling smiles.

"I also know, you are trying to use me as a distraction to your problem, but you do not want to forget your problem." I raise my eyebrows.

"Alina, it's not like that. I have a lot of duties and I feel that I am letting you down. I can see it when you are alone, I can also feel it. You are feeling lonely." The Darkling says.

"Doesn't mean by kissing me, it will be gone. I don't want you to force yourself to give me attention, I can _feel _it when you kiss me." I told him.

"I know. I just miss kissing you. I promise I won't force myself to give you attention for the sake of it." The Darkling says. He pulls me closer and lays me down on the bed. He is on top of me.

"I promise to love, hold, cherish, and talk to you whenever I can. Because the truth is, I have also been lonely these past few days too." The Darkling smiles and kisses me passionately.

"Don't you think it's funny how I can feel everything you are feeling?" The Darkling says. "It is like we are a pair... Light and Darkness...I love you so much." He kisses me again.


	15. Chapter 15

"He is so romantic and such a gentleman." Kira informs Genya and I.

"We are happy you found someone great." Genya tells her.

"Genya why aren't you interested in anyone? A lot of men look at you, and you ignore them." Kira asks.

"Genya here, likes someone already." I nudge Genya on the arm.

"Oooh... Please tell..." Kira holds her hands together under her chin. Genya smiles.

"His name is David. He is part of Grisha." Genya tells Kira.

"Is he in Ravka?" Kira asks.

"I think so. I am not really sure where he is. But all I know is that I mi-" Genya says but was interrupted.

"Alina!" I turn and see Ivan waving at me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"The king and queen what to see you." Ivan informs. "At the meeting hall."

"And the Darkling?" I ask.

"He is busy at the moment. Getting things in tack." Ivan says.

"Oh. Okay." I say and wave goodbye to Genya and Kira while heading to the meeting hall.

* * *

><p>"I was asked to see you." I say, just as I enter the meeting hall.<p>

"Yes. Please have a seat, Alina." The king says.

I take a seat across from the King and Queen. I couldn't help but feel nervous. Their attention is on me.

"Alina, I believe you know your _Darkling_ has been pretty busy." The Queen says.

"Yes I do know he has been busy." I reply.

"He will make a good king, powerful, strong and dangerous king." The King says. "We asked you to come here, because we want to know when he will be attacking Ravka. Since you are very close to the Darkling, we want to ask you."

"Why don't you just as him yourself?" I asked.

"No one has seen him lately, because he is so busy." The Queen says.

"I will not speak for the Darkling, you could have asked his second in command. I am not the person to tell you his business. What is it you want, if you don't mind me asking?" I say.

"You are right. I am sorry Alina." The Queen says. "The truth is, you remember commander Bowman?"

"Yes, I do. He tried to humiliate the Darkling. The Darkling, does not let those type of things go easily." I said.

"We know. Well, Commander Bowman is coming in three days and is holding a ball. Celebration actually." The King says.

"Celebration?" I asked.

"Yes, celebration. He is looking for a bride during our daughters engagement party." The King says. "I do not want the Darkling and him having an argument. Will you please tell the Darkling."

"I will." I reply. "I will make sure he gets the news."

"Tell him, no fighting." The Queen says.

I bow to them and walk out the door.

As I walk down the hall, someone from behind me placed something on my nose and mouth. I turned and couldn't quite make out who it was, because I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of horse hooves. I sat up and found I was in a carriage. My hands are tied together in front of me and my head is spinning. I almost fall forward but someone catches me.<p>

"Sorry for kidnapping you, Alina." A masculine voice says in front of me.

I was immediately fully awake and looked up to see who said it. I saw a handsome man in a very formal uniform.

"You _kidnapped _me? What have I done to you?" I asked and held up my wrists that are tied.

"Sorry to tie your wrists, I didn't want you to use your powers on me." The man said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked annoyed.

"I want your help. People love you and think you are a Saint. Plus I am saving you from an evil man." He said.

"Evil Man? You know, you are starting to annoy me. Just tell me Who you are, what you want, and where I am." I look out the window and saw soldiers.

"The Darkling, He is planning on taking over the kingdom and to ruin the world. You are in Ravka, on the way to the palace." The man said.

"The Darkling is not evil. I know him." I roll my eyes. "Get me off this carriage or I will-"

"You will kill me? Yeah right. You are not so smart are you. As you can see you are surrounded by soldiers and your wrists are tied. You do not have a weapon, and I bet I can tackle you in less than a second." The man interrupted. "As for the Darkling, You don't know his name or who he really is, don't you. You just know his personality."

That hit me right in the gut. This stranger is right. I stayed silent and wanted to cry, but I couldn't, not in front of a man I don't know. I don't know the Darkling's name, how he grew up, what he likes and other dislikes. I only know a bit of the Darkling. Not everything.

"That is what I thought." The man said. I was starting to get really annoyed with this stranger, so I kicked him hard on his shin.

"Ouch!" He yelp while rubbing his leg.

"You were starting to annoy me." I gave an annoying smile.

"I won't apologize. But you should." The man said.

"And why should _I _apologize?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am the Ravkan prince." He said.

"Huh! Yeah right, I met the Ravkan prince. He is probably too busy riding his horse." I chuckled.

"Well, you only met my older brother. Not me. Prince Nikolai." He said.

I was wide eyed. Prince Nikolai?! He is really handsome compared to his older brother, Vasily.

"What does the Ravkan prince want from me? and how did you find me?" I asked.

"I heard you were in Fjerda. The people were going wild in Ravka when they heard the sun summoner is back. Saint Alina." Nikolai said. "Plus, I met you before. But you didn't meet me."

"I never met you in my life. Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"I have not been stalking you. I am Sturmhond." Nikolai said. It all makes sense now. That is how he was able to ambush the whaler.

"The Darkling is looking for you _Sturmhond_. He wants his revenge." I smiled evilly.

"Again with the Darkling." Nikolai said. "How do you know he loves you for you, and not your power?"

_I don't know. _I stayed silent. Everything this prince is saying is hitting me a hard slap across the face. Nikolai made a point. How do I know the Darkling loves me for me, and not for my power.

"I guess I made a point." Nikolai said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I need your help to make me the King of Ravka." Nikolai smiled.

"Huh! I guess everyone wants to be king of Ravka. And I am always there to help them do so. What do I get in return for this?" I roll my eyes.

"So your helping me?" Nikolai said.

"No!" I look away from him. "Why do you need help? You can just kill your brother and take the throne." I asked.

"That was an option, but no. I am not killing anyone for the throne." Nikolai said. I was taken by surprise. Who wants to take a throne, without killing anyone. I looked at him with a curious face.

"Then how are you going to take the throne?" I asked.

"With your help, I will persuade the Ravkan citizens that I am a worthier King. Not my brother and his ponies." Nikolai sighed.

"What if I don't want to help you. I am already helping someone take the Ravkan throne." I smiled sarcastically.

"You are going to help me no matter what. I just want you to cooperate." Nikolai looked at me up and down and smiled. I blushed and looked at the carriage floor. "Your very beautiful. I think I can see why the Darkling shows interest in you."

I looked up at him and frowned. "If you think flattery is going to make me help you, forget it."

"I was telling you the truth. I can take it back if you like. Who doesn't want to be complemented by a prince? Specially a handsome one." Nikolai smirked.

"You can take it back and I guess I don't want to be complemented by a prince. Specially one who drugged me and kidnapped me. I thought princes were polite and gentleman like to woman." I arched an eyebrow.

Nikolai laughed. "Alina, you are not like other girls. I want you to be my lover."

I was wide eyed. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Uhm... _What _did you just say?" I frowned at him.

"Relax. Just because I called you beautiful and unique, doesn't mean I want you to be my _real _lover. I want you to pretend we are lovers." Nikolai leaned back and crossed his arm. He was studying me with a smile.

"Can you stop looking at me like that." I looked away. "I am _not _going to pretend to be your lover. What makes you think I would. You annoy me."

"Well that hurt. Am I not charming enough?" Nikolai chuckled. "It is not like I am proposing."

"Yes, but... I don't like pretending." I said.

"Then... Do you want to be _real _lovers?" He smirked._  
><em>

"Eww... Can you just stop now." I felt the carriage stop.

"Pretend it is!" Nikolai grinned.

"No!" I said it louder than expected.

"Alina, please try to cooperate. I am just-" Nikolai said but was interrupted when the carriage door opened.

"Prince perfect, we are stopping to give the horses a break." A familiar voice said. I turned my head to look at the person who said it. My blood was starting to boil. It is Mal.

"_You... Betrayed me." _I say through gritted teeth. "I risked my life to save yours and you left me to almost die by Sturmhonds man."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to see you all so happy with the Darkling. So I left." Mal said expressionless.

Nikolai cleared his throat. "Well, don't I just love reunions. Mal here told me so much about you."

I wanted to run so badly, but what is the point. My hands are tied together and I am surrounded by men. I didn't want to do the stupid idea of running.

"Alina, will you pretend?" Nikolai asked.

Maybe pretending to be Nikolai's lover will give the Darkling an advantage or better yet, I can play along to their stupid game and find out what Ravka is up too. Then I could escape and tell the Darkling everything I discovered.

"I will _try. _But we need to set some rules." I arched an eyebrow and leaned back.

"Lay them on me." Nikolai leaned back and crossed his arms. He signaled Mal to leave. Then Mal closed the carriage door and left.

"Your not going to get a pen and paper?" I asked.

"Nope. I will try to remember." Nikolai said.

"Okay, first thing. A happy lover is a good lover." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" Nikolai frowned.

"You have to make sure I am happy and not annoyed." I said.

"Okay. Next." Nikolai teased me with his smile.

"No kissing, hugging and falling in love with me." I said.

"And..." Nikolai gestured me to continue.

"No flirting with me." I frowned at him.

"Are you saying these things, because you are afraid you might fall in love with me?" Nikolai arched his eyebrow.

"Nope. I just want to get it out." I shook my head and leaned against the window. I could feel Nikolai staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked not looking at him.

"I have one offer for you. No using your powers unless it is necessary." Nikolai said and sat next to me.

"_What _are you doing?" I asked moving away from him but couldn't cause I am already hitting the edge. His thighs touch mine and he takes hold of my wrists.

"Relax." He said. Nikolai untied the rope that tied my wrists together.

"You're letting me free?" I asked.

"Only if you cooperate. I'm not a bad guy, like your Darkling." Nikolai said. I should have known he would compare himself with the Darkling.

I got up and sat on the couch opposite him. He just gave a small laugh.

"Don't want to sit with me _Darling?" _Nikolai smiled.

I put my legs up on the couch and my back is leaning against the window and crossed my arms.

"I find it very comfy here." I said hoping he gets annoyed of the way I am sitting.

"Glad to know I fell in love with a man." Nikolai chuckled.

"Got to keep your options high." I said. "And stop with the Darling and falling in love."

"I find it amusing trying to annoy you." Nikolai grinned.

"Oh, your not trying. You are annoying." I said and Nikolai laughed so hard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alina POV:**

We arrived at the Ravkan palace three days ago, and Nikolai showed me to my room. It was near his and the twins I met on the whaler never left my side. They follow me where ever I go. Nikolai said, they are keeping me safe and keeping an eye on me.

I missed the palace, but they didn't allow me to stay in my old room or visit the Darkling's. I had to stay near the Prince's room.

The palace is so boring. I usually go out to the village with Nikolai. Everyone cheers and yells. We always have a guard near us because people go wild. Nikolai knows how to put a show and I always here the people cheering our names. They are already buying the lovers thing. Well I think they do. I don't wear my kefta anymore. Mal tells me not to wear the Darkling's colour near him. And Nikolai agrees.

It has been three days since the day I was 'kidnaped'. I miss Genya and Kira, including the Darkling. Even though I don't '_know_' him so well then I thought. The Darkling, but I know that I know the Darkling, better then anyone. I just don't know his past.

I spend most of my time in the room doing nothing and just being bored. I lay in bed, looking at the ceiling when I heard the door open. I didn't bother to look at who is was.

I heard footsteps walking toward the bed and the person sat on the edge of the bed.

"Time to go." A masculine voice says.

I looked at the person and rolled my eyes.

"Going to put another show?" I get up and fix my hair.

"Yes. People are not buying it." Nikolai says. "I see you are bored. Let me show you something tonight."

"Sure." I say and walk out with Nikolai.

We take the carriage in silence to the village. As we reached the Village, Nikolai went out first and helped me out. I am not sure if it is for show or a gentlemen thing to do. Huh! What am I saying? It is definitely for show.

As he helps me off, Nikolai and I visit the orphanage first and play with the kids. I use my light to show them and I liked seeing their smile. Being in the orphanage brought so many memories. I turned to look at Mal. He looks expressionless. I walk to him and can feel Nikolai watching me.

"Mal? Do you hate me?" I asked.

"No. Why would you say something like that?" Mal looks me in the eye.

"You never want to talk to me, and you left me." I said.

"Alina. Can we please drop this. I don't hate you. It is the opposite." Mal gives me a assuring smile.

"Remember when we were kids. We always got ourselves in trouble by Ana Kuya." I smiled and Mal laughed for the first time, since the day I found out I have powers.

"You were all thin and sickly then." He smiles. "Now...you are gorgeous."

I couldn't help but blush. I was going to say something, but Nikolai cleared his throat beside me.

"We are in public." Nikolai whispered at us. "Control yourselves."

Mal and I just looked at each other and smiled.

Nikolai and I walked ahead to the rest of the village. I showed my light to all of the people and they cheered.

As I was getting in the carriage, Nikolai grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. Without me expecting it, he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. When I let go, he quickly shoved me in the carriage and hopped in after me, shutting the door behind him.

"What in Saints was that!?" I said wide eyed.

"I know. Don't flatter yourself. It was part of the act." Nikolai said.

"I thought we had a deal, no kissing..." I said.

"You didn't say when I could not kiss you." Nikolai smirked. "I know you liked it."

"You make me sick." I rolled my eyes and ignored Nikolai the whole ride.

As we reached the Palace, I didn't wait for Nikolai. I opened the door and walked away from the carriage.

"Alina!" Nikolai yelled and touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." He said.

"I hope so." I replied.

"Can we walk?" Nikolai asked.

"Is this part of your show?" I asked.

"No, I just want to get to know you better. And there is more to me then you think." Nikolai gestures me to follow him.

We walk to the lake. I couldn't help but remember the first time I kissed the Darkling.

"Alina, I don't want you to feel like you have to stay in your room. You are free to roam around and do what you want. But only if you don't leave Ravka." Nikolai said.

I am sort of his prisoner, but he treats me like I am his friend.

We talk and laugh for hours, and to my surprise, I was enjoying it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Darkling POV:<strong>

"What do you mean she is gone!?" I yelled at the King and Queen.

"She... Well...Someone happened to take her. According to witnesses. I am sorry." The King sounded apologetic, but I didn't want anyones apology.

"I was looking for her _three_ days ago! When I was getting worried, you told me she was on a trip with the princess." I couldn't help but get mad about it. It is Alina, for crying out loud. The girl I love and treasure.

Three days ago, when I reached _our _chambers, I was wondering where she was. It was late at night and Alina doesn't normally stay up late, so I thought she might have been with Genya. But Genya said she hasn't seen Alina, since she was called to see the King and Queen. I started getting worried and decided to see the King and Queen even though they were sleeping. I barged in with my nichevo'ya and the King told me Alina was with the princess, Kira and her fiance. I was wondering why Alina didn't give me a note or said that she went on a trip with the princess. It took them a while to convince me, but I should have gone with my gut. Every night of me wondering how she was going and if she was well, was not worth it. I should have done something that night she was missing.

"Darkling, I am sorry. We didn't want to tell you the truth because we were afraid." The Queen said.

"You should be afraid! You promised to make sure she is safe at all times and people will be with her! You didn't want my Nichevo'ya with her, because you _said_ they are a threat to the Fjerdans. This is the last time I am listening to you! If it weren't for the conformation of the princess's servant, I wouldn't have known the sun summoner had been kidnapped." I yelled.

The king and queen stayed silent. I could see they were shaking and afraid to say anything. I wanted to laugh. It was amusing, but Alina is the important one at the moment.

"The princess and her fiance left Fjerda _alone. _Now tell me the truth about what happened, or I swear to Saints you will be punished in a slow and painful way, no matter how royal _you _are." I said.

They stayed silent, looking at me wide eyed. I gestured the nichevo'ya forward.

"THE TRUTH! NOW!" I yelled angrily.

They were started. The King spoke first. "S-S-Since the day we were told someone took the sun summoner away, we got someone to investigate and find out what happened and who got the Sun summoner."

"And?!" I gestured them to continue annoyingly.

"A-And, The carriage she was put into was a Ravkan carriage. The investigator said it was Prince Nikolai. Apparently Nikolai has been spotted being intimate with Alina. She will often visit the Ravkan villages with Nikolai, with them acting like a couple." The King said. "Just today-"

"No! That is enough information. Thank you." I said and left the room. Hearing what the King just said gave me a throbbing pain on my chest. I didn't want to believe him. As I reached the chambers I shut the door behind me and began breaking things.

I lost control and I felt weak. Control is always the key to being powerful. I lay on the bed and close my eyes. I can see Alina smiling at me. I miss her... and her smile... the smell of her, sunlight and fresh flowers, probably her soap... The way she touches her scar on her hand... Her soft kisses and warm embraces... The way she bits her lower lip when she is embarrassed... and look on her face when I tell her she is beautiful.

I opened my eyes and realized that Alina calms me down and makes me powerful. I got up and tried to find a way of seeing her, and what she is doing.

I paced around for hours, till the idea came to me.

I went to sleep and tried to picture Alina.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alina POV:<strong>

Nikolai brought me back to my chambers and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Alina." He smiled and left.

I closed the door and changed out of my dress to my sleeping gown.

"Enjoying yourself?" A masculine voice says from behind me. I couldn't help but jump.

I turned and saw the Darkling sitting on my bed. I was wide eyed.

"How did you get here?" I asked surprised.

"I didn't. You don't seem happy to see me." The Darkling frowned. "Have you _forgotten_ me?"

"I think about you everyday." I say, not moving to him.

"What's the matter?" The Darkling asks and walks to me.

"What is your real name?" I ask. I seemed to surprise the Darkling.

"Love, where is this coming from?" The Darkling arched his eyebrows.

"I was told that I don't know you as much as I should. And for some reason I seem to believe it." I replied.

"I was going to tell you when everything is settled. The past is not important at the moment. What is important is making sure you are okay." The Darkling took my hand.

I missed his touch and soothing voice.

"I am fine, only if I _pretend _to be Prince Nikolai's lover." I searched his face and saw it was cold with anger. "If I don't, there will be consequences. Sturmhond was Prince Nikolai and he wants to take the Ravkan throne as well."

"I don't like this at all. I will kill him! He kidnaps you, forces you to be his '_lover', _ambushes my ship and I bet he laid his hands on you!" The Darkling ruffled his hair.

"Your frustrated and mad. Calm down. I will be your eyes in Ravka, don't worry. I can send Genya letters to give to you." I smiled assuringly.

"You don't need too. I wi-" The Darkling was interrupted when the door opened. Just like that, the Darkling vanished.

"Are you okay?" Tamar asked.

I looked around the room. The Darkling was definitely gone.

"I am fine, thanks." I said and looked at Tamar. "Can I sleep now?"

Tamar left the room and shut the door with a bang.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Darkling POV:<strong>

I walk up immediately, feeling the silk covers under my palm. _It worked. _But it drained me a bit, but not as much as the Nichevo'ya. I got up to get a glass of water.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact I that got to see Alina. I am glad to know she is well and still mine.

Thinking of Nikolai and Alina, makes me sick to the stomach. I just want to tear every limb of Nikolai's body off.

Nikolai is going to wish he never laid a hand on Alina and for playing games with me.

I will get my revenge and the throne. Just he waits.


	17. Chapter 17

"Joining the party tomorrow night?" Nikolai smiles at me.

I was surprised to see him in a good mood today. "What party?"

"Just a party to celebrate my return. Mother is crazy about parties." Nikolai says.

I stop walking and look at him, smiling. "Prisoners get to attend parties?"

"If it is the sun summoner, they are." He chuckles. " Besides, you are my _lover_."

"Then I guess I _am_ going." I say.

Nikolai and I are walking around the lake , waiting for the sun to go down and talking. I was training with Botkin the whole day and I got to admit, I really missed his training till death.

"About last night... I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable with the kiss." Nikolai said softly.

"Oh... Uh... No... It's fine. I mean it's better then you kissing me on the lips by surprise." I felt all my cheeks burn with heat.

"Oh please. I know you love my kisses." Nikolai smirks.

"I will slap that smile off your face." I arch an eyebrow.

"I'd love to see you try." Nikolai challenges me, smiling even wider.

I raise a hand, warning him, and he smiles even wider. As I swing to slap him he takes hold of my wrist and pulls me close to him, wrapping his arm around me tightly. I try to get out of his tight grip but struggle.

"You can let go now." I say while blushing even more.

Nikolai lets go and laughs at me. "You should keep that blush under control. I don't want people thinking you are a tomato. There is no pleasure in getting teased for hanging out with a tomato."

"You are just pure...evil." I shake my head and breath to settle myself down.

"I do what pleases me." Nikolai winks and I roll my eyes.

The sun is almost down and I want to get out of here. I may have missed the little palace, but I think I only liked it, because I had Genya to keep me company and the Darkling to make me feel wanted and unique, they made it feel like home. How I miss the smell, the soft passionate kisses, the warm embraces and the sight of the Darkling next to me every time I wake up. The protectiveness in his hugs and the grip of his hands in mine. The way the Darkling ruffles his hair when he is frustrated. No one is like him.

"Alina." Nikolai waves at my face and I am taken back to reality. "If you were thinking of me, don't. Because I am right here next to you. I know my charms are too much, but you can at least think of me when you are alone."

I frown at him with the hint of annoyance. "When will you ever shut up? I was not thinking about you."

"The Darkling?" Nikolai arches an eyebrow. "He is gone Alina. I am going to find a way to destroy him, and make sure he will not take Ravka or the world."

"You are cruel. How can you say such a thing if you don't believe in killing people, to get what you want?" I shake my head and walk away from him.

I can hear him call my name from the distance but I run to my chambers.

* * *

><p>I shut the door behind me and lock it. I don't want to talk to anyone, especially the arrogant, double minded prince. I take the gold kefta Nikolai made for me off and threw it at the door. I am left with a purple sleeveless dress that hung a bit loose on my body.<p>

How can he say those things if he knows I like, actually, _love _the Darkling.

I lay down on the bed close my eyes and cry. I want to get out of here, I want my freedom and I want my friends. I cry and when it feels like forever, someone strokes my hair and whispers in my ear. "Shh... It's okay."

I whip my eyes and find the Darkling laying next to me, propped on his elbow. He is looking at me with a facial expression I cannot read. There is concern, happy, sad and anger?

"How are you here?" I ask sitting up. "Last time you were here, I thought you were really here, but you vanished. I thought I was going crazy."

"I used my power. I am asleep in Fjerda, but my soul is here. You are not crazy Alina." The Darkling smiles and is still propped on his elbow. He takes hold of my hand and plays with it while looking at me.

"How is that possible?" I ask.

"I took a risk when I tried it. It only works when you are sad or depressed. I wanted to see and talk to you. What is the matter my love?" The Darkling asks.

I lay next to him and face him.

"I hate Nikolai. He wants to destroy you and he is absolutely annoying." I say.

"That is not the only reason, is it?" The Darkling raises his eyebrows.

"No. I feel alone and I hate the feeling that someone owns me and forces me to do things. Have you seen the kefta I have to wear? It is gold! Not only that. I am being followed everywhere I go. Even my rooms are guarded." I sigh and close my eyes.

The Darkling carouses my cheek. "You've been alone with your struggles, your entire life. I like it when you open up. I would die for you, Alina. I will also make sure I find a plan to rescue you from your annoying prince, as soon as possible."

"My hero." I batter my eyelashes and smile at him.

The Darkling laughs and I feel all my problems are gone.

"Is it draining you? For you to see me?" I ask.

"Only a bit. Not so much. The Nichevo'ya is worst. Nothing I can't handle." The Darkling strokes my cheek.

Someone knocks on my door. I give a annoying sigh.

"Good bye my love." The Darkling kisses my cheek and disappears. It felt good to talk about it, but it will all come back when I answer the door.

"I want to be left alone!" I yell but the person kept knocking without a pause. I get off the bed and open it.

"Alina." Nikolai gives a slight smile. "I came to apologize, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"But you did. Now can I please be left alone?" I ask and almost close the door, till Nikolai slips through it and smiles at me. "You are really starting to annoy me. I don't want to feel like a prisoner right now. I want to be left alone, or at least with my friends in Fjerda."

"No one wants to be alone. Like I said, I am sorry and I will make it up to you." Nikolai says, then looks me up and down. "You should ditch the kefta. You look good without it."

"I don't want your annoying flattery." I open the door and beckon him out.

"Not unless you accept my apology and present." Nikolai crosses his arms.

"Then what is the point saying sorry if you are forcing me to accept it?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Good call." Nikolai says and clears his throat. A servant hands Nikolai a box. "For you, Alina." Nikolai hands it to me, but I do not take it.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Am I really going to hold it forever? I will leave it on your bed." Nikolai says and puts the box on the bed. "I want you to wear this tomorrow night." He adds.

I open the box and take out a black and gold dress. I thought the whole front was missing, but it was the _back. _

"Isn't this a little scandalous?" I frown at him.

"Nope, Just wear it tomorrow night. It suits the theme." Nikolai smiles.

"I am not wearing this." I stated.

"Oh yes you are. Besides , you don't have any other gown." Nikolai says and leaves.

AHHHH! I hate him so much! I wish I could just slam his head on the wall.

* * *

><p>The night of the party. A servant came and did my hair and make up. She did my hair up in curls and put them together with gold pins. I never had my hair all up. I miss Genya. When the servant was done, I got changed to the gown Nikolai gave me.<p>

When I looked at the mirror, I looked like a queen or a princess. The sleeveless dress is black with patterns that are gold. And the dress hugged my body, but was loose when it reached my thighs. When I turned around I saw my whole back exposed. It probably wouldn't be, if the hair was down, but since it was up, I can see my muscles and skin.

I smiled and when I turned around the Darkling was looking at me, from top to bottom, over and over again.

"You look..." The Darkling came closer to me.

"Stunning...Beautiful...Gorgeous...Amazing?" I suggested.

"All of above. If only I was really here." The Darkling smirked. I turned and showed him the backside of the dress. When I turn to face him, He was smirking but then realized something so he shook his head.

"You are not wearing that dress." The Darkling raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" I arch an eyebrow.

"You can wear that dress if I am there, but if it is just you, the prince, and the rest of the royal snobs...I don't think you should wear that dress." The Darkling stated. "If I can't control myself at the moment, how will they act like?"

"I know... I didn't want to wear the dress, but it is the only dress I have at the moment." I give him an assuring smile.

"Take care tonight, Alina." The Darkling says then vanishes.

* * *

><p>I entered the party with Nikolai arm in arm.<p>

"You look gorgeous." Nikolai smiles at me.

"Thanks." I smile back. Nikolai introduces me to the nobles at the party. I remembered some names, but gave up when I realized there was too many.

Nikolai left me to talk to some of the ladies. I can hear them giggling at his jokes or so called 'charms'.

I grab a champagne from one of the servants and take a sip.

"Ditched the Darkling for the prince?" Someone whispers to me. I swirl around and faced a noble, Nikolai introduce me to a while ago.

"Excuse me?" I frown at him.

"The last party I saw you in, you were with the Darkling, and it looked like you two were intimate. But now, you are with Prince Nikolai." The noble man smiles evilly.

"I would prefer it if you mind your own business." I returned his smile.

"You are probably hungry for power. Sleeping with powerful man, won't help it." He says. I want to kill him right here right now. I was about to say something, but Nikolai takes hold on my wrist with one hand, and the other with a champagne glass.

"Darling, you're missing the game. Sir Gonzalo drank 7 cups of wine. Every time he does a silly dance, we copy him." Nikolai smiles at me. He is acting all drunk. He faces the noble.

"Sir Harold! Are you enjoying the party?" Nikolai asks still smiling.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking." The noble man says. Nikolai turns to me and smiles.

"I have another game in mind for you." Nikolai says and hands his glass to Sir Harold. Nikolai pulls me to a wall and holds me against it. I try to get away from him.

"Don't push me away. I am saving you from embarrassment." Nikolai says.

"He thinks I am sleeping with powerful man to get what I want. How can I not embarrass myself?" I tell him. Nikolai's face is inches from mine.

"Want to dance and ignore these stupid nobles?" Nikolai backs away from me and extends his hand to me.

"Sure. If it puts them in misery." I take his hand and he leads me to the dance floor. He takes hold of my waist with one arm and the other on my hand. I place my free hand on his shoulder and we dance, and dance till our feet hurt.

Nikolai brought me to my room and kisses my cheek.

* * *

><p>I feel someone kissing my neck, cheek, and then lips. I wrap my arms around the persons neck, pulling him close. The smell of the Darkling and warmth of his kisses were welcoming. The Darkling grabs hold of my waist and kisses me passionately on my lips. He kisses my neck again and I let out a moan and I hear him chuckle on my neck.<p>

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I miss you too, Alina." The Darkling says. "I am glad you are awake now. I have been waiting here."

I sit up upset that the kissing was over and the Darkling saw it on my face.

"I am coming for you my love." He says and kisses my cheek before he vanishes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alina POV:**

The Darkling is coming. All I can do is wait and make sure Nikolai or anyone doesn't find out. How hard can that be? I probably will be in my room till the Darkling comes anyway.

Nikolai barges in and I regret thinking I will be in my room the whole day.

"My stupid brother Vasily is asking everyone to gather at the throne room this evening." Nikolai sighs.

"Why?" I asked not wanting to leave my room.

"He has news. He is not telling us what it is." Nikolai walks to me. "Lets walk around the lake." He smiles.

I stood up and put my kefta on. We walked in silence around the lake.

"Do you still have feelings for the Dark prince?" Nikolai asks.

"Excuse me?"

"The Darkling." Nikolai raises his eyebrows. I was about to answer till someone calls my name.

"Alina! Alina!"

I turned and saw Vasily walking to us, waving a hand in the air.

I heard Nikolai sigh heavily.

Vasily is in front of me.

"If you don't mind brother, I want to have a word with Alina." Vasily says to Nikolai.

"Don't do anything to my _darling." _Nikolai says to Vasily. I wanted to punch him so hard. I was not his darling.

"I promise." Vasily says and grabs me by the elbow. He guides me far from Nikolai and I couldn't help but feel frightened.

"Prince Vasily, wh-"

"Please call me Vasily." He says. We stop walking and he faces me.

"After tonight I bet you will want to ditch my brother for me." Vasily says.

"What?!" I said wide eyed. Did he just say _ditch my brother for me? _I don't even like Nikolai that way, how does he expect me to want _him?! _I love the Darkling! Not a horse loving prince.

"Prince... Ah... Vasily. I don't think-"

"I will get your answer tonight after I tell the news." Vasily says and takes my hand. "Till then." He kisses it and leaves.

I had enough of these Princes. They think they are so charming and they can get whatever, whoever they want. I stormed to stables, ignoring Nikolai's calls and his grip on my arm. I eventually ran and he gave up.

* * *

><p>"Little Girl is punching hard today." Botkin says.<p>

I am sweating and sparring with Botkin. For the first time I knocked him down. I was happy but guilty I am using him as a punching bag. But he did insist we fight.

"I think Botkin have enough." Botkin laughs.

"Botkin, I am so sorry." I help him up.

"Never feel sorry for knocking your opponent, little girl." Botkin places a hand on my shoulder. "Class over."

"Thanks Botkin." I smile and exit the stables.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall till Tolya walks next to me.<p>

"You might want to shower before you go to the throne room." He says.

I look out the window by the hallway and notice the sun is going down.

"What if I don't want to go?" I ask him.

"You are expected to be there." Tamar says and walks on the other side of me.

"I feel like a sandwich between you two. Can you please give me room?" I ask.

"Our pleasure." Tolya smiles and puts a hand on his nose.

"At least I know how to get the princes to stay away from me." I grin at them both.

"You are going to shower and get ready. You are expected to be there." Tamar hisses.

We reach my chambers and I close the door immediately after I get in. A dark purple sleeveless gown is lying on my bed. It looks like it will be tight around my torso and it is loose when it goes down.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkling POV:<strong>

"Prince Vasily came by this morning." The Fjerdan King says. "He wants us to join an alliance with him. To take you down."

I laughed in my head. No one can take me down. The Ravkan King and prince must be desperate to take me down.

"I already have the alliance of the Shu Hans, Kerchs and Fjerdans since the day at the fold. What did you tell him?" I asked.

"We said yes." The Queen replied. I was shocked but tried to look calm. I guess I didn't look calm because the King and Queen shifted at their seats looking scared. I was about to say something till the King added.

"We thought that if we said yes, you can have an advantage to get the sun summoner." The King said. "I am told they are going to have a party tonight. I think you better hurry up, if you want to crash the palace."

"You said yes to the alliance, how do I know you are not joking?" I arched an eyebrow. I gestured my nichevo'ya forward.

"Do you think we would want to mess with you? You have those creatures, you can expand the fold and you are very powerful." The King rose. "I am only telling you the news. I know you have been planning the attack and I know you are prepared. This party is an advantage."

"If you are telling the truth I am going to leave right away." I said. "But!" They both jumped. "I am leaving some of my 'creatures' here. If you are found to be lying, they will kill you." I added.

They both nodded their heads and I left. I couldn't help but smile. If I go to Ravka and the King and Queen prepared a surprise attack, they will lose, because I have made an army of nichevo'ya and I am well prepared for the attack.

"Ivan!" I call.

"Yes Moi Soverennyi." Ivan bows.

"Get everything ready, get Genya and Alina's horse. We leave now. We will stop for no one or anything." I commanded.

Ivan grinned. "We take the Ravkan throne today?"

"Yes. We are." I smile back. "They will pay."

* * *

><p><strong>Alina POV:<strong>

A knock is sounded at my door.

"I am almost done!" I yell. I've been taking my time. I am lying on my bed playing with my light in the darkness.

The door opened and I sat up immediately. Nikolai is standing at the door with his eyebrows raised.

"I think you are completely ready." He smiles.

"What if I was naked?" I rolled my eyes.

"That was what I was expecting. Actually... I was expecting you to be half naked." He smirked.

"You are disgusting. Thank goodness I change in the bathroom since I came here." I said.

"I like the dress." He gestures to my dark purple sleeveless gown.

"Has the party started?" I asked trying to change the topic. He closes the door behind him and turns the light on.

"Yes, it has." He looks serious. "What did Vasily say to you?"

"Nothing." I say and walk towards the door.

"You looked so mad after your conversation. I don't think it was nothing." Nikolai says, grabbing my arm.

"If I wanted to talk to you about it, I would have." I said and yanked my arm away.

"You can tell me anything." Nikolai smiles slightly.

"I am your_ prisoner. _Acting as your lover. I don't think I want to talk to you about my problems." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Get yourself together now. _I tell myself._  
><em>

"I didn't want you to feel like a prisoner." He whispers.

"Can we go to the party now?" I ask and open my eyes. Nikolai is searching my face.

"We shall." Nikolai says and forces and smile. I try to smile too but it disappeared immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkling POV:<strong>

We ride horseback faster then the wind. I lead the way, Ivan is behind me along with Genya on Alina's horse. The nichevo'ya army is behind us running along with us. Every village we pass, the people look frightened and go inside immediately. The stupid prince is leaving the west gate unguarded and and entryway for us.

Nothing is able to stop us. Ivan sent a message to the grisha to tell them we are taking Ravka and to start heading to Os Alta.

I will be with Alina again, and we can rule together. Just as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Alina POV:<strong>

I stand next to Nikolai the whole time, talking to everyone. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Vasily. Nikolai looks at me to Vasily.

"Brother, I think it is wise if you leave Alina alone." Nikolai says.

"Why little brother? Are you afraid of the love you two share?" Vasily smiles.

If only they knew who I actually love, they would shut up. I looked around the room and noticed people staring at us.

"Alina is with me, not you. I would appreciate it if you would stop pestering her." Nikolai says to Vasily.

"I just want to talk to her." Vasily smiles. I can see Nikolai is trying to keep his calm.

"You two _stop _it." I whispered to them angrily. "I feel like I am a toy you two are fighting for. I am a human being, not a toy. If you two will leave me be for now, I would appreciate that." I added and walked away.

I stood at the back of the party watching everyone either talk, joke or dance. Nikolai and Vasily are arguing at the same place I left them.

"I see you attract powerful man." A noble beside me says.

"It is not my intention." I say angrily. I want to be left alone, not talked to about my fake love for the prince.

"If you didn't sleep with all the powerful man, I think they wouldn't fight for you." He says. That is it. He pushed his limits. The only person I slept with and will only sleep with is the Darkling. We love each other and we share something special. The Darkling is the only one who saw me naked and no other man has. Not even Mal.

"How dare you! I am not the kind of woman to sleep with... man, to get what I want." I said angrily at him. "You are such a -"

"Alina! I have been looking for you." Nikolai says grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the noble who looks shocked. I smiled at the fact I did that.

"Are you alright?" Nikolai asks concerned.

"Nope, That Noble was about to be cut in half if you didn't come." I said.

"Well luckily I came." Nikolai smiled.

"I have you know that, he is the rudest noble I have ever met." I said. "He is so-"

"If I may have your attention please." Vasily says on stage. "This morning I had a meeting with the Fjerdan King and Queen. They accept to be our allies."

What?! They what!? That is impossible. The Darkling is the leader of the kings and queens of Fjerda and Shu Han, along with Kerch. Why would they accept to be allies with Ravka?

"We will work together to put an end to the Darkling and his second army." Vasily adds, grinning widely.

"Why haven't you told me this?!" Nikolai yells from beside me. Everyone in the throne room is looking at us.

"It was a surprise. They are sending soldiers to guard the west gate at this moment." Vasily says looking pleased with himself.

"You idiot!" Nikolai yells.

"Pardon me?" Vasily's grin left his face.

"The West gate is unguarded now and the Darkling could have entered the gates by now. The Darkling already made an alliance with the Fjerdans, Shu Hans, and Kerch." Nikolai yells. At least someone gets it.

Nikolai walks to a few guards at the doorway to command them something. It is too late. I hear the clicking noise of the nichevo'ya and they all came running in the throne room.

Everyone is yelling and screaming. I can see Nikolai pulling his mother away with guards surrounding them. Nikolai then searches the crowd. He looks at me and gestures me to follow him. I walk forward, away from the action, but a hand yanks my arm back.

"You have something to do with this!" Vasily yells at me. He looks so mad I was starting to get scared.

"How do you think I did all this?" I asked.

"I have no idea! I know you did!" Vasily pushes me back and I fall on my back. All the air in my lungs escaped, and I am hunched on the floor trying to regain it back. I look up and Vasily is holding a sword running towards me.

I raise my arms, in a pathetic way of protecting my body. Before I knew it, Vasily is ripped to pieces by a Nichevo'ya. The Nichevo'ya walks to me and bows its head. I reach an arm out and stroke its head. Then it runs off.

I try to look away from Vasily's body by looking at my clothes and skin. No blood. The Nichevo'ya did a clean kill. I looked around and saw no one is in the room, just a dozen bodies ripped in half or blood spilled on the floor. I wanted to gag at the sight.

There are only five Nichevo'ya in the throne room. I just noticed now that the throne room in humungous.

"Alina!" A masculine voice yells. "Alina!"

I turn and see the Darkling running towards me. I noticed I am still on the ground with my gown sprawled out around me. As I try to get up, the Darkling drops to his knees and hugs me tightly. We are both on the floor in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much." He whispers in my ear. He pulls back and searches my face. His hands cupping my face. "Did they hurt you?"

"Almost got stabbed on the chest by a prince, but I think I made a new friend." I smile slightly at the sight of him. His grey eyes looking in mine.

"New friend?" The Darkling arches and eyebrow not smiling.

"Prince Vasily pushed me on the floor and as he charged after me, sword in hand, a nichevo'ya ripped him to pieces and I stoked its head. Who knew a nichevo'ya could be my new friend." I smile.

"I am so glad you are alright. I am sorry I didn't come earlier. I was looking in every room for you." The Darkling stands and helps me up.

He pulls me in a tight embrace again and for some reason I started to cry. I guess I was holding it too long that it had to come out.

"Shh... I won't let anything happen to you anymore. You have been alone with your struggles long enough. I am here with you now." The Darkling whispers.

"Lets get you out of this room. It is such a horrible sight." The Darkling adds.

He takes hold of my hand and guides me down the hall. I see Genya and Ivan coming towards us.

"Alina!" Genya clasps her hands together and smiles. The Darkling lets go of my hand and smiles at me, nodding his head to let me know it is alright.

I run to Genya and we hug tightly. As I try to escape her tight embrace she hugs me even tighter.

"Alright Gen." I say. "Can't breath."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just missed you!" She lets go of me and smiles. "By the way, we brought your horse."

"Maisie! You brought her?!" I say smiling even wider.

"Yep! I even rode her here if that's alright with you." Genya said.

"Of course it is alright." I give Genya another hug.

I turn and see Ivan talking to the Darkling. The Darkling gestures three nichevo'ya forward.

"Genya, bring Alina to my chambers and the Nichevo'ya will keep watch by the doors. Stay with Alina till I get there." The Darkling commands Genya.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, worrying if he will be alright. Who am I kidding. He has an army of nichevo'ya.

"To give orders." The Darkling walks to me and gives me a kiss between the my brows. "I will try, not to take too long." He smiles and leaves.


	19. Chapter 19

**Darkling POV:**

"Make sure the bodies are burned and the palace is spotless." I command the servants. "I want it clean by tomorrow."

They nod their heads and get right to work.

"Moi Soverennyi." I turn my head and see Ivan walking towards me.

"Ivan. Have you found the Royals?" I ask.

"Vasily is ripped to pieces and the King is dead. Nikolai and the Queen escaped with some guards and people from the party." Ivan informs me.

"Inform the Fjerdans and Shu Hans to keep an eye out. Send them a letter and have it sent, _tonight._ How about the tracker?" I asked incase Alina will wonder about him. I hate talking about him, but it is for Alina.

"He escaped with Nikolai and the others." Ivan looks around. "Ravka is yours, Moi Sorevennyi."

"Yes, it is. Grisha is in power, and I have total control." I smile at Ivan. "The second army order is still the same, but I will hold a meeting tomorrow afternoon to make the changes."

"Where will the grisha stay for now?" Ivan asks.

"They will stay where they stayed before. In the little palace." I told Ivan and gesture a servant forward. "Have a set of clothing for Alina, sent to my chambers."

The servant bows and leaves.

"Where are the Grisha at the moment?" I ask.

"They are at the entrance of the palace, waiting for you." Ivan says.

"Good. I will inform them now of the meeting tomorrow afternoon, and what is expected of them." I notice Ivan looking at the Nichevo'ya by the entrance waiting for me.

"I see you have the palace guarded by your Nichevo'ya." Ivan smiles. "Bit scary, don't you think?"

"That's what I was planning on." I pat his shoulder and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Alina POV:<strong>

I enter the Darkling's chamber with Genya. As I turn the lights on, the room walls is black, there are furs on the wooden floor as rugs, a fireplace and a sofa by it. An enormous bed is laid with black silk and black fur on top of it. I walked into an open door next to the fireplace, and notice a study with bookshelves and a desk. I then walk into the other door on the other side of the fireplace and notice it is the bathroom. It is not black but more like my old bathroom in my old chambers.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Genya asks me, she is still standing by the door.

"I don't want you to be my servant Genya." I say with my eyebrows raised.

"I was going to ask a servant to get it." Genya smiles. "I am a Corporalki now."

"I know Gen. I don't think I want to command servants at the moment. They are probably busy. How is Kira?" I ask sitting on the sofa.

Genya sits opposite me and grins even wider. "She is so happy with her fiance. They are so romantic and are perfect."

"I am so happy! I wonder when the wedding will be held." I smile and lay on the sofa.

"They are preparing, Kira wants you to be there. I think it will be in two months. I'm waiting for the invitation." Genya watches me closely, her face expression serious.

"You look so beautiful. Who fixed you?" Genya asks.

"A servant would come and do my hair. That is it." I laugh.

"Alina! I am the only one who does that for you!" She laughs with me. "I will hunt that servant down."

"Oh Genya! You don't really mean that." I whip my tears away. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more!" Genya stops laughing now.

"I think I'll take a bath." I say and enter the bathroom.

"I'll be here." Genya replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkling POV:<strong>

I stand in front of the grisha. They look terrified of the nichevo'ya. Who isn't? They are my best creation yet.

"You will stay in your old rooms and the second army order still applies. I want a representative from each order order and I do not want an argument over it. I would recommend the oldest or best person from each order. If I hear that there was an argument, you will see me immediately." I inform them.

"Things will be the same tomorrow, and I expect the representatives from each order to attend the meeting tomorrow afternoon. Any questions?" I add.

There was a long pause, till someone raised a hand. A man in a blue kefta.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Moi Soverennyi, what is the meeting about?" He asks.

"About the changes that will happen. Anyone else?" I ask.

"No, Moi Soverennyi." They all said together and bowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alina POV:<strong>

I was still in the tub when Genya came in and handed me a towel. I dried myself up and Genya gave me a beige night gown.

"Thanks Genya." I smiled as I put is on.

"The servant came and gave it. The clothes you will wear tomorrow are on the sofa, along with your _black _kefta." Genya smiles and leaves.

I grinned at the fact I have my old kefta back.

I went to the room and Genya was sitting on the sofa. I sat next to her.

"What's on your mind Genya?"

"I wonder how David is." She asks.

"Lets find out tomorrow morning together." I smile and she hugs me.

"That sounds splendid!"

"What's splendid?" The Darkling says, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Genya jumped up and bowed to the Darkling. She hugs me.

"Goodnight Alina." She whispers in my ear and leaves.

The Darkling closed the door and looks at me smiling. "What was splendid?" He asks.

"It's a girl thing." I smile, still sitting on the sofa. He arches and eyebrow while walking to me. "Fine, we are going to look for Genya's crush."

"So it was nothing about me?" He is sitting next to me now, holding my hand in his.

"No. Sorry to disappoint you." I smile at him.

"It is getting late, I thought you would be asleep by now." He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"I was waiting for you." I said. "How is everything going?"

"As planed. Nikolai and his mother, along with some of their guards and people escaped, but I asked everyone to keep an eye out. Ivan is informing the Fjerdans and Shu Hans." The Darkling says. His free hand forms a fist.

"The tracker escaped with them." He adds. I can tell he didn't want to talk about Mal.

"I don't care about him. I am with you right now and I want it to be just us right now." I kiss his cheek and stand up. Still holding his hand I guide him to the bed.

We lay there facing each other, holding hands. He strokes my cheek.

"Did they hurt you?" He asks.

"Only Vasily tonight but otherwise, they didn't. The nobles just called me a prostitute. Thinking I slept with the princes. If your wondering, I didn't." I say.

"I know. Which Noble? I hope he is ripped to pieces." The Darkling says serious.

"I don't know his name. I guess you will be busy tomorrow, huh?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"Yes I will be. The Grisha are doing their old routine tomorrow, if you want to practice using your powers, train with botkin or study in the library, you may join them." He smiles evilly at me. "Or you could join me at a boring meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"You make grisha routine sound like it is torture. I'll have you know I beat Botkin today in a spar. I feel quite confident." I grin cheekily.

"That's my girl. The most powerful grisha I know." He leans and kisses me passionately. Then leans back and stares into my eyes. "And the most beautiful, stubborn, talkative, smart, girl I know."

"Hey!" I smile. He strokes my jaw line with his thumb.

"Don't get me wrong. That is what I love about you. You are different... unique. And you have the most handsome lover in the universe." He winks at me. I nudge him and he laughs.

"Are you going to join the meeting tomorrow?" He asks again.

I arch an eyebrow, pretending to think. "Boring Grisha routine or boring meeting with the most handsome lover in the universe? Ohh.. This is a toughie."

"Want me to make it easier?" He grins.

"Persuade me." I grin.

He presses his lips to mine and I pull him closer. He kisses me hard and passionately. He carouses my leg with his hand and pulls back teasingly.

"If you think a kiss is all it takes to persuade me... you win. I will go to your boring meeting." I smile at him. "Only because you are there and I don't want to read boring books in the library."

The Darkling chuckles and lays down, his arm around me. I snuggle into his chest.

"Goodnight Darling." The Darkling whispers.

"Goodnight." I yawn and sleep takes me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alina's POV:**

I woke up the next morning alone on the bed, looking around the room and but no sign of the Darkling. I lay there for a while till I hear a door open. I sit up immediately and see the Darkling emerging out of the bathroom door. He is shirtless and is only wearing black pants, his hair is still wet and I couldn't help looking at his muscular chest.

"Good morning." The Darkling smiles at me. "I asked breakfast to be sent here."

"Oh, good. I'm starving." I smile back and lay back down on the bed.

I hear his footsteps walking to me, and he sits on the edge of the bed staring at me. He didn't say anything for a while, he just searched my face, with a serious expression. I sat up again.

"What's the matter?" I ask him.

He looked like he just snapped back to reality. "I was just thinking." He smiled.

"About..." I mock his smile.

"What did the princes want with you?" The Darkling says serious. "They didn't hurt you and you look healthy."

"Nikolai was using me as a way to help him get the throne, while Vasily... I have no idea." I thought for a moment. "I think he wanted the same thing."

The Darkling sighed and smiled at me. "Anyway, it is in the past. Ravka is _ours_. We can rule together now, just you and I."

"Who will I eat with at lunch?" I grinned and noticed I just changed the subject. The Darkling stared at me with his eyebrows raised. "I wear the colour black, and I don't think the Etherealki will allow me to join them. I don't want to ruin the way grisha is." I add.

"They cannot just kick you out. You are above them and it is your choice. But I prefer if you don't ruin the orders." The Darkling kissed my forehead. "I have to see Ivan to make arrangements. See you after lunch?"

"I'll be at the meeting." I smile and he stands up, walking towards door, but turns and looks at me.

"Maybe Genya might want to eat with you. Remember you are going _crush_ hunting?" He smiles at me.

I jump of the bed immediately. "I forgot!"

Me rushing to get ready made the Darkling chuckle as he left.

* * *

><p>"Alina, I think I will look like a fool." Genya says while fixing her hair in front of a mirror.<p>

I am eating my breakfast on the sofa in the Darkling's chambers. Genya is making a fuss about how she looks when she sees David.

"You look beautiful Genya. Stop fussing." I give her an assuring smile.

"Your right. We don't even know if David is here." Genya sits next to me and tries to take a piece of bread from my plate. I slap her hand away and she laughs.

"There is a bread basket right over there." I gesture her to the basket on the tray next to my plate. "Don't need to pick at mine." I smile at her.

"Fine, miss bossy pants." She smiles while raising her hands up to make a surrendering gesture.

"Shall we go?" I ask, eating my last piece of bread, and put my black kefta on.

Genya nods her head and we walk out of the chambers arm in arm. Genya looks behind us and begins to shiver.

"Are you cold?" I ask her.

She leans into me and whispers. "The nichevo'ya scare me, do they have to follow us everywhere?"

"They follow the Darkling's orders. I don't think it will be wise telling them what to do." I say.

We walk down the hall to the Fabrikators workshop. I was surprised to see everyone stop what they were doing and looking at me, they bowed and went back to working hard like they did when I first went in this room. Genya squeals softly which made me jump.

"There he is." She points at a man working on something. Genya runs to him and says something. I was surprised he looked up and smiled. They were hugged and are chatting between themselves. I have never seen David take so much interest in Genya. I decided to wait outside with the Nichevo'ya.

_I wonder if they talk. _I thought. I was just about to say something till laughter and giggles went through the halls. I turned my head to where the noise was coming from and I see Nadia and Marie coming my way.

"Alina! Are you..." Marie started with a smile but saw the Nichevo'ya then my kefta, and it faded.

"Hello Marie.. Nadia." I smiled at them. "What were you asking?"

"I.. Uh.. Are you training with Botkin this afternoon?" Marie continued.

"Yes I will. But I will be a bit late." I replied. "Where are you two off to?"

"We are going to the library to study. See you at lunch?" Nadia says.

"We'll see." I smile and they bow before they left. _Why is everyone bowing to me?_

I wait at the hallway a few more minutes till Genya walks to me.

"How was it?" I ask her. By the way she grinned, I take it went well.

"Better then I thought! We are a couple!" Genya jumps up and down while squealing.

"That's wonderful!"

"I know! By the way, did I talk too long?" Genya asks.

"No you didn't." I reply and we walk down the hall. "Genya, why is everyone bowing to me?"

Genya giggles. "You are wearing black and you are the sun summoner. The Darkling is the only one permitted to wear black remember. He is highly respected, and you are now wearing his colour. You know what people are saying?"

"No. Tell me." I smile at her.

"They say that you two are more than a couple. But they aren't wrong. You two _are_ more than a couple. They think you two are married!" Genya grins.

I stop walking. "Married?!"

"Don't ask surprised. When you two are together you act sorta like a married couple. When you enter a room, his eyes light up." Genya says.

I couldn't help but blush.

"Tell me you have at least noticed." Genya arches an eyebrow.

"I never thought of it that way." I say.

"Well, we better hurry up. Botkin won't be too keen on you being late." Genya yanks my arm and we run to the stables. I glance back and the Nichevo'ya are right behind me, running as well.

We enter and I see Marie and Nadia fighting each other. Botkin is yelling instructions at them and when the door shuts he turns and faces me.

"Alina! I hope ya didn't come kick my butt again." He grins at me. I never thought anyone would be happy getting defeated by their own student.

"No. Just came to train." I grin back and watch Nadia and Marie fight.

"I will see you at lunch? _Your_ room?" Genya grins. By your, I knew she meant the Darkling's.

"Sure." I roll my eyes.

She giggles as she leaves.

* * *

><p>I reached the Darkling's chamber all sweaty and sore. I took a cold bath and waited for Genya to come. As I heard a knock I got out of the tub and put on a long black lace and silk gown. I opened the door and Genya can in with a tray and eyed my wet hair.<p>

"You better fix your hair before we eat. I do not want to eat while seeing your beautiful dress get drenched." She arches and eyebrow.

"Yes mother." I giggle and went in the bathroom to dry my hair and fix it.

"We are having a really late lunch. Are you attending the meeting?" Genya asks while I finish up my meal.

"Has the meeting started?!" I say wide eyed.

"Yup." She says. I immediately stood up and grabbed my kefta. I left the room in a flash.

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkling's POV:<strong>

Sitting on the head chair of the table with all the grisha order representatives, I couldn't help but feel upset that Alina isn't here. So I started without her. I told the representatives what I want done and how I want things done around the palace and country.

I made a list of rules that are to be followed and during my free time I have been making more Nichevo'ya, to be my eyes and ears outside and inside the palace.

Which are, the order is still the same, anyone who is caught judging my reign should be brought to me for a public punishment to show people what happens when they don't follow rules and regulations, and some Grisha are to be stationed around the country to make sure everyone is aware of the rules and regulations. Ten grisha from each order are to be stationed around Ravka, Shu Han and Fjerda.

"Any questions?" I ask.

A Etherealki representative, who goes by the name, Jyoti. raised his hand. I nodded at him, giving him permission.

"Do we call you, Moi Tsar? You are the king of Ravka now and you rule the people. I think it is fair to call you our king." He says.

"Yes, you do." I say and everyone nods their heads.

"What about the matter with the prince?" Tahir, the Corporalki representative asks.

"I want every one who has seen or heard of his whereabouts report to me." I reply. I rest my chin on my hand while I wait for Tahir say what is on her mind.

The war room door suddenly opens and Alina walks in looking radiant as ever in her black kefta and brown hair in small wavy curls. She eyed the representatives and then looks at me with an apologetic smile. I beckon her to sit on the seat to my left, Ivan is on my right.

"Sorry I'm late." She says to everyone and I feel he hand reach for mine and she squeezed it under the table. "Please, continue." She gives everyone her angelic smile.

Tahir clears her throat. "Do we bring the witness directly to you? Is that what your saying?"

"Yes. I would appreciate it if I talk to the witness in person, so no misunderstanding or wrong information will be sent to me. The prince is my main concern for now. I do not want rebels to form." I say. "Is that all the questions?"

"Yes Moi Tsar. We will find some grisha in our orders to be stationed in their respected places today." Jyoti says.

I dismiss them and they all leave bowing and saying Moi Tsar. Alina stands up to leave, but I take hold of her wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Alina's POV:<strong>

The Darkling and I are the only ones in the war room. Ivan left just as the Darkling took hold of my wrist. I sat back down facing him.

"I'm sorry I was late. I wasn't aware of the time when I was training." I say looking into his grey eyes.

"You think I'm mad at you, darling?" The Darkling smiles. "At least you came, instead of not showing up." He adds.

"But I was late and I _probably _interrupted the meeting really badly." I say and the Darkling stands to sit on the table so we are facing each other, and I don't need to look side ways. I like his carefree and relax side.

"I don't care." He says cupping my face. "You didn't interrupt the meeting. I am glad you showed up. Now stop apologising and come with me."

"Where are we going?" I ask while he pulls me up with him.

"Smile." He smirks. "We are going to check the palace. I am king now, so I should not stay at the little palace anymore."

I arch and eyebrow and smile. "You are going to check your new bedroom?"

"We are going to check _your _bedroom. Mine is done and I like the look of it." The Darkling says while we walk to the palace. "I don't want to stay far away from you, I want you close to my room. I asked a bunch of maids to fix the room up yesterday, the way I think you would like it. Your room is opposite mine, and apparently it is ready."

"We are staying at the palace?" I say wide eyed.

"Genya and Ivan are too. They are on the same floor. Don't be surprised, Darling." He chuckles. We are going up the stairs to the third floor of the palace. As we walk into the hall, it is beautifully outlined with windows and the walls are cream coloured with gold rims.

The Darkling takes me to the right side of the hall.

"This is my room." He says as he opens the door. The room is black and silver trimings. There is a chandelier in the middle of the room; the living room. It is the same as his normal room. Bedroom to the right, bathroom to the left. The only thing different is the decorations. It makes the room look dark and mysterious, like him.

He guides me out and we walk down the hall way.

"This is Ivan't room." The Darkling says pointing right. "That is Genya's room." He points at a door to the left.

"This is your royal chamber." He grins while opening the door. I notice he wasn't kidding. My chamber is opposite his, but it is far from his.

The walls are really white brown and the floor is wood. There is a chandelier in the middle of the living room. A velvet cream and gold couch is placed around the fire place and a coffee table between the couches and fireplace. Window doors are placed on both sides of the fireplace, which leads to a balcony over looking the royal garden and lake.

I go to the right side of the room and open a double sliding door, which is the bedroom. The big bed is gold and white with a canopy above it. On the left side of the room are two double doors. One that leads to a walk in closet that have a billion of clothes and shoes and the other leads to the bathroom.

I have never felt like a royal before.

"I take it you like your chamber." The Darkling says smirking while leaning on the door frame.

"Are you kidding?! I feel like a queen!" I smile.

The Darkling walks to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You are _my _Queen." He whispers into my ear and trails kisses on my jawline and neck. I am trying to hold back a moan.

"I think you should control yourself. The door is open and anyone can walk in." I say and am happy it sounds calm.

I felt the Darkling smile on the nap of my neck and pull me closer to him. "Let them. I don't think I can control myself." He is now kissing my lips hard and passionately. Our body banging against each other.

"Moi Tsar." A voice says behind us. I push the Darkling away out of instinct and heard the Darkling swear, glaring now at Ivan who is turning red.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting." He says angrily.

"I am sorry Moi Tsar. But the Shu Han ambassador is here to speak to you. He is in the throne room." Ivan bows and leaves.

The Darkling takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. I walk to him and hug him from behind.

"Go. I'll wait for you." I said and the Darkling turns and holds my chin so I look at him.

"It is already dark. Don't wait up for me." He kisses me one last time and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkling's POV:<strong>

"Darkling!" The Shu Han Ambassador says as I enter the throne room and sit on the dais.

"You call him Moi Tsar." Ivan snarls at him.

The Ambassador gives me a questioning look.

"The Darkling is the king!" Ivan adds.

"Sorry. Greetings _Moi Tsar._" The ambassador bows and smiles.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" I ask.

"The Shu Han king isn't pleased with your shadow creatures roaming around Shu Han." The ambassador says.

"Nichevo'ya." I corrected him "They are called Nichevo'ya."

"Yes well, they are scaring villagers." He adds.

"Have they harmed anyone? Because they are not to harm a soul unless they have my permission or it is necessary." I tell him.

"Well, they aren't they are just scaring people." He starts to say louder.

"Put your voice down! Do not raise your voice at me!" I say angrily, and try to suppress a smile, while seeing him shiver. "I have more than 1 thousand Nichevo'ya in Ravka and my palace, and only 10 in Shu Han and Fjerda. I placed them there to make sure people know of my rule and are frightened of what is lurking and watching them if they do anything that harms my rule."

"I am sorry Moi Tsar, I did not mean to raise my voice in your palace. I was asked by the Shu Han king to ask if you may remove your Nichevo'ya from his kingdom, but he will understand why you won't. You are superior than him. He has also asked me to ask if the sun summoner would like to visit the Shu Han kingdom, to see the _prince of Shu_ Han."

That caught my attention. "Is the Shu Han king not aware of what the sun summoner means to me? The Fjerdan King does and I think it will be wise to tell the Shu Han King that the sun summoner is not interested in anyone."

"You speak for her, I want her to tell me in person. I hope you are not bullying the poor girl." The Ambassador says.

"I assure you, I am not bullying her." I say.

"He is right. I have witnessed a loving affection towards them today. I don't think they can be separated." Ivan say matter- of - factly, with a hint of a blush.

I tried not to get mad at him for saying that, I just glared at him. Ivan gives me an apologetic look.

"I see. I will tell that to the king and prince. Thank you for seeing me, Moi Tsar." The Ambassador bows and I dismiss him.

I walk out of the throne room and knocked on Alina's door. She didn't answer so I entered. I didn't see her in her room, but I heard a loud bang in her closet. I rushed and opened the door and quickly turned around in seconds with a blush creeping on my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Alina's POV:<strong>

I immediately closed the closet door when I saw the Darkling. Genya turned so her back is facing the door. She is in her bra and underwear with the gown she was going to try on, is pooled under her leg, and I couldn't help but feel bad the Darkling saw her.

"I am sorry Genya. I thought Alina was hurt or something, because I heard a bang." The Darkling says behind the closet door.

"I dropped my shoes, that was the bang and I am not hurt. Can you wait in my bedroom." I say to him from the closet.

"Sure, Darling." The Darkling says and I heard his footsteps fading.

"Genya, I am so sorry." I whisper to her while I help her get dressed.

"It's fine. I should have known he would see you tonight." She says blushing. "I should go see David now. He is probably waiting for our date."

She quickly helps me put the shoes in place and I walk her out of the room.

I walk to my bedroom and see the Darkling laying on my bed with an arm covering his eyes.

"Is she gone?" The Darkling asks.

"Yes, she is on her way to see David now. I was helping her pick a dress out for their date." I lay beside him.

"That must be so humiliating for her." He says and looks at me.

"She was alright. You didn't really see much cause she had her back faced to you." I said with a smile. "Unless you liked what you saw..."

I seemed to catch him by surprise. He sat up and looked at me. "Like what I saw?! No way! You are so much more sexier than her in my eyes." The Darkling smirks and lays down, so he is on top of me.

"Really now?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Yes you are." He says and kisses me softly but then pulls away. "You know what the Shu Han ambassador wanted? He wanted me to rid the Nichevo'ya from Shu Han... _and, _apparently the Shu Han prince wants to court you."

"Court me?" I gave a laugh and the Darkling just smiles at me. It is weird being talked to with someone on top of you.

"I wouldn't blame him. You are _sexy_." The Darkling grins evilly and kisses me hard. He slides his hand down my body till he touches my thigh, and he grips it hard. I can feel my pulse beating rapidly in my chest. His knee is on either side of me.

My fingers are already unbuttoning his kefta and he nudges it off till, and I hear it fall to the ground in one swoosh, He removes his white shirt as well and throws it to the ground.

He kisses me harder and passionately. I feel his hand unzip my dress and his hand pulls my dress up to my waist and I lift my arms to help him remove it. I am now left in my underwear.

He eyes my body with a grin. "You have no idea how sexy you are, Darling."

I roll my eyes and pull him hard to me by his belt hoop. I kiss him hard and run my hands through his black smooth hair.

He kisses my exposed skin and I let out a little moan. I wrap my legs around his waist.

* * *

><p>I grunted as I felt the sunlight on my face. I lay on my side and a strong and muscular arm is around my waist.<p>

"Your the sun summoner, yet you hate being greeted by the sun on your face." The Darkling says from behind me and kisses my neck.

I turn to face him. His grey eyes are looking into my brown ones, his lips are curled into a smile and his hair is ruffled the way I like it.

"The sun is too bright and warm, I want to sleep more." I say as I snuggle into his bare chest, my head resting on the nook of his neck.

He gives a thunderous clap and the room is pitch black.

"Now that's how I like it." I smile into his chest and he chuckles, while pulling me closer.

"Me too." The Darkling says. We lay there snuggled together as one. I am about to fall asleep till the Darkling laughs, which make me jump. "Sorry Darling, but I think you should get up. We have a lot to do today." He says.

"I am too comfortable." I whine.

"Me too. I wish I could stay here with you naked in my arms all day, but I have a meeting." The Darkling says and I don't have to look at his face to see him smirking.

I sit up and playfully hit him. Which makes him laugh. I use my power to clear the darkness and when the room is bright again, I turn to look at the Darkling.

He is smiling at me while lying down. I arch an eyebrow. "Your meeting?" I say. He grins now and gets out of bed. He is putting his clothes on.

When he is all dressed he arches his eyebrow at me. I am still lying on the bed watching him.

"Your not getting out of bed are you?" He shakes his head and walks to me. He pulls the covers off my body.

"No! Just a couple of minutes." I say. He pulls my legs towards him and he carries me out of bed. I am being carried over his shoulder, to, Oh No, the bathroom.

"You wouldn't dare." I tell him. The Darkling chuckles and he puts the taps on and places me in the tub.

I shriek when my body touches the cold water.

"Now I am sure you won't go back to sleep." He grins evilly at me.

"I hate you so much." I say while shoving him away.

"Guess I won't be getting a kiss, huh?" He grins at me.

"Not a chance Prince charming." I splash water at him.

"Okay, okay. I deserved that." The Darkling chuckles and kisses my forehead. I splash him with water again and he laughs on his way out. "I love you too, Darling." He adds.

I couldn't help but laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

**BEWARE: SPOILER FOR RUIN AND RISING (THE DARKLING'S NAME)**

**Alina POV:**

"Alina! Wake Up!"

I immediately stand up with a start. I look around and realize I am in Genya's room.

"Genya... Please don't yell." I rub my ears to stop the ringing.

"You fell asleep while I was telling you about my date with David!" She crossed her arms in front of her, like a child.

I sit down next to her on her bed again. "Sorry. I am so tired. I was thrown in a cold bath this morning and Botkin gave me a really intense training. I _swear_ that man wants my arms to fall off." I try to lay down, but Genya slaps me and I sit up.

"I will be pulling _your_ arms off, if you fall back to sleep!" She glares at me.

"That would be treason, Genya, and I don't think the Darkling will be too happy with you killing his 'love of his life'." We turn and find Ivan standing at the door, smiling at us.

"Ivan. Learn to knock!" Genya yells and throws a pillow at him.

"Yikes. What did I do to you? The sun summoner was the one who pushed your buttons." Ivan raises his hands in surrender.

"_Your_ the one who barged into my room, and gave me the 'treason' and 'love of his life' talk." Genya says glaring at him.

"I am only telling the truth, pulling the arms of the sun summoner, or even hurting her is treason, same goes to the Darkling. The Darkling chooses the punishment with the sun summoner. It is the new law." Ivan says while he walks to us.

"And the love of his life?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Oh please, Genya and I know that you two are in love with each other. He is overprotective of you and when you walk into the room his eyes light up." Ivan says.

"Don't forget the way they look at each other and if a guy looks at Alina, he goes furious and gives the guy a death glare." Genya adds.

"And the way they kiss! I can't believe I walked in on that!" Ivan laughs and Genya joins him. I have never seen this side of him.

"Okay! Okay! I get it. We love each other, so what? Can you guys shut up now!" I hit both of them on the head with the pillow.

"It's true though." Genya says.

"Uhh! Why are you here Ivan?" I aks.

"You are needed at the stables." Ivan adds smirking.

I grunt as I get off the bed. "See you later Gen?"

"See me tomorrow. You two might be a while." She lays down and gives me a teasing smile, before I leave.

"So... Why am I going to the stables?" I ask Ivan as we walk down the corridor.

"I wasn't told." He replies smugly with a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes. He can make my blood boil so easily.

As I enter the stables, Ivan leaves me by myself. I glance around to see no Darkling nor Botkin. In fact it is empty.

_How odd. _I thought. I shrugged and as I am about to leave, someone pounces on top of me. I fall on a pile of hay, along with my attacker, screaming. I land on my back, while the attacker is on top of me. I am laying there, facing the Darkling.

He pinned both my arms above my head and he is looking down at me with a huge grin, his face inches from mine.

"Boo." He chuckles, from on top of me.

"Get off me! Don't you know better than to scare me like that! I could have died!" I wriggle my way off his grip and body. I hit his chest before I get up, leaving him laughing.

"Oh common, Darling! Your reaction was the best part!" He laughs.

I am glaring at him with my arms crossed. He slowly get up and walks towards me, smiling now.

"You are on my death list!" I glare at him.

"What did I do to deserve that?" He pouts and smiles at me.

I pretend to think. "Hmm... First you dragged me out of bed this morning, and you put me in cold water! Secondly, you came out of nowhere and sca-" I was interrupted by his lips on mine. He kissed me passionately and before anything got serious, he pulled away.

"Will you stop whining, Darling? I asked for you, so we can ride together." He grins at me.

"Hurtful." I placed my hand on my heart. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I will make it up to you. So.. Lets go riding?" The Darkling smiles.

"If you let me sleep in every morning, and move combat training in the afternoon." I suggested, while grinning at him.

"Sorry Darling, I can't do that. You have a lot of things to take care of in the afternoons." He kisses my cheek.

I sigh. "Worth a try."

* * *

><p>I am riding Maisie, while the Darkling is riding a black horse. Figures. We are racing to a meadow near a lake while the Nichevo'ya are behind us, trying to catch up.<p>

"Guess I'm gonna win this race!" I yelled to the Darkling who is behind me.

I gasped as he is right next to me laughing.

"Alina, never speak too soon, love." He chuckles and rides pass me.

I try to outrun him, but since he is more experienced at riding, I feel it was unfair of him to suggest racing. I should have thought about that before I said yes and did a head start.

In the distance I see the Darkling dismount his horse next to the lake. When I am next to his horse, I dismount Maisie with the Darkling holding my waist.

"What does the winner get?" The Darkling grins at me, while helping me get off Maisie. "May I suggest a passionate kiss from the sun summoner?" He pulls me closer to his body till we are chest to chest.

He leans forward to claim his prize, but I place my hand on his lips. His eyes widen and I give him a teasing smile.

"You basically cheated, Moi Tsar. As a sun summoner I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation by kissing a cheater, now would I?" I grinned and pulled away from him.

The Darkling chuckles and moves closer to me, but I take a step back, teasing him with a smile.

"I didn't cheat." He raises an eyebrow.

"All cheaters say that." I grin.

"How did I cheat, love?" The Darkling says. Hah! He thinks he can sweet talk me into it.

"You have a lot of experience riding horses, and you know I don't. _love_._" _I say.

He takes another step forward, and I moved back a step.

"You said yes, and you had a head start. I don't think I cheated." He smirks at me.

I pretend to think about it. "Hmm... You make a point. Fine, claim your prize."

He grins at me and walks closer, grabbing my waist in his arms. He leans to kiss me.

"If you can catch it." I grin and run away from him. Huh! He fell for that one.

I looked back and see the Darkling chasing me with a huge grin on his face.

Before I know it , I fall on the tall grass and the Darkling is on top of me.

He leans for my lips fast and starts kissing me passionately and desperate.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer to his body, till it is crashing against each other.

He pulls away for air, grinning at me.

"That is the best prize I have won in my life." The Darkling whispers in my ear. "Darling, next time, I would prefer if my prize ran faster. I want a challenge." He smirks evilly.

"There won't be a next time. I am not letting you win, ever again." I smile.

"As much as I think you are attractive when you are competitive and bold, you will never win." He kisses my cheek.

"Is that a challenge? Sun summoner versus the Ravkan King.. Huh... I will take that challenge." I say. I push him to the side and pin him to the ground, now I am on top of him.

"Game on Darling." He smirks.

I wrestle with the Darkling, but it ended within seconds. The Darkling is straddling my hips and pinning my arms above my head. He leans into my ear.

"Alina, love, I told you. I am indestructible." He grins down at me.

"Maybe I should get the Fabrikators to tell you, you are not exactly indestructible." I wink at him.

He rolls his eyes. "I was joking, Darling."

"Since you have me pinned on the ground, why did we go riding?" I ask.

He gets off me and sits beside me. I sit up with him. "Well?" I ask.

"Is it bad to want to take you out and spend time with you?" The Darkling asks.

"No, but I thought you were at a meeting. You always are."

"I wanted to get away. The nobles and kings are driving me crazy." The Darkling sighs.

"You should remember you are one of those kings." I giggle.

The Darkling raises an eyebrow. "I rule over the kings, so basically I am King of the Kings."

"That doesn't make sense Moi Tsar."

"It does in my case." The Darkling smiles and we stay quiet for a while. "It is nice to be away from everybody and just sit here with you with no one around."

"Very calm and quiet." I reply.

He starts laughing that dark, lovely laugh out of nowhere.

"What?!" I ask wide eyed.

"Darling, don't take this the wrong way... but you are the opposite of calm and quiet." He starts to laugh again.

"Care to explain?" I arch an eyebrow and crossing my arms on my chest.

"You like arguing and you get annoyed easily. Don't forget, you are very stubborn." The Darkling takes my hand. "But those are the reasons why I love you, You are never afraid to say what you are thinking, and you are like a flame, becoming a bushfire. Once you start you won't stop till you accomplished what you wanted or started, no matter who is in the way, you will fight."

That was sweet and beautiful, but then I heard bushfire. I put a hand on my heart. "Bushfire are not a good thing. They are bad!"

"I was making this romantic and of course, your _stubbornness_ takes over! That was an example, I didn't mean it the bad way. 'Once you start you won't stop till you accomplished what you wanted or started, no matter who is in the way, you will fight'. Didn't you hear the last bit?" The Darkling sighs.

"I did, I just wanted to point out you said bushfire and it is a bad thing." I kissed his cheek.

"You are unbelievable." The Darkling shakes his head. "But I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

The Darkling laid his head on my lap and I stroke his hair. We stay like that for quite a while.

"We better get back. Tomorrow we are leaving for Kribirsk." The Darkling looks up at me.

I stare at him wide eyed. Kribirsk means shadow fold. "Why?!"

He chuckles. "We are going to Os Kervo, all the royals, nobles and grisha will be there. Alina, love, the only way to get there is to go through the fold."

I hate the shadow fold! "But why do we need to go to Os Kervo? You didn't plan this did you?" I ask hoping he didn't.

"Ivan and I planned it together. The reason we need to go there is to show we rule the world, darling. I need to make sure _everyone_ understands the rules and regulations. Don't be scared. You are the sun summoner and nothing will hurt you in the shadow fold if you use your power and I will be next to you." The Darkling stands and pulls me up.

He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "You have traveled through the fold many times. You know that you are the key to get through it. Please don't be frightened."

I give out a long sigh. "Fine. Only for you. But if I get exhausted and faint, the problem is on you."

The Darkling grins at me. "There will be no problem, you are the most powerful grisha and you have two powerful amplifiers. It will be worth it." He winks.

"Don't push it, Moi Tsar." I say and walk to the horses.

The Darkling grabs my waist and pulls me to his chest before I could mount Maisie.

He turns me to face him and he looks really serious but also happy?

"Can you please not call me what everyone else has to call me? I want you to call me by my name." The Darkling says serious and looks me straight in the eye.

"You never told me your name." I reply frowning by his seriousness.

"I never told you because I was scared. I was scared to give you all of my heart. But it is difficult now since I cannot help it, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I care about you more than my power and I never put others before my power. I can tell you anything and everything. I feel comfortable and whole with you. You are the only person I lay _all _my trust with and not have second thoughts about telling you anything. Not even Ivan knows everything about me. My name is Aleksander Morozov." The Darkling says looking at my eyes the whole time.

The Darkling is madly in love with me, Alina Starkov, not the sun summoner Alina.

"Please say something Alina." I must have been quiet for a long time because the Darkling looks like he is about to cry.

I knew I could talk to him about everything and anything, but hearing him say he can do the same and lay all his trust on me like I did to him the first time I met him, is... I can't put the right words to it.

"My Aleksander..." I smile and his smile is probably the biggest and happiest smile I have ever seen him have.

The Darkling pulls me into a tight hug and brings his lips to my ear.

"Just hearing you say my name like that, does crazy things to me." He whispers.

"We better get back. We have a lot of packing to do." I say and he leads me to Maisie and helps me mount her.

"Our conversation isn't over yet." The Darkling grins at me.

We ride in silence all the way to the palace stable, but it is a good silence.

I put Maisie back in her stable and the Darkling does the same to his horse.

He walks next to me and intertwines his hand in mine. We walked back to the palace hand in hand.

All the grisha watch the two of us walk down the hall, bowing and mumbling _moi tsar, or moi soverennyi _as we go past. Most of the grisha girls glare at me, but I don't mind. The Darkling is in love with me, not them.

So I should be the one glaring at them for ogling him.

"Will Kira be in Os Kervo?" I ask out of nowhere. I miss Kira and I heard she got married last week. I want to congratulate her and her husband.

"Kira and her husband will be there since they will be the future king and queen of Fjerda in a few months." The Darkling says with no emotion. We walk to my chambers.

"What are you thinking of? You have been quiet since we came back to the palace." I ask him when we enter my room.

I sit on the couch and the Darkling leans against the fireplace, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Enemies and the future." He says looking at me with no emotion. "I want to get my hands on that Ravkan pup. With him and his rebels running around, they can ruin my plans for this world. We also need to find the third amplifier for you. I don't like the feeling of running a world but someone is out there trying to ruin it. I want to demolish those who go against me!"

I shivered when he spoke. The Darkling is upset and angry, while just a while ago he was happy and calm. I feel like he could blow up the whole palace by talking like that. His voice is thunderous and he is pacing and ruffling his hair with his hands.

I stood up and hugged him from behind, trying to calm him down. He stiffened at first but then relaxed, leaning into my hug.

"Alina, I like that I can talk to you about anything and you help me out. You never fail to surprise me." The Darkling turns and faces me, pulling me closer to him by my waist.

"I have been busy with meetings lately, because I want to make the rules and laws as soon as possible. That is why we are going to Os Kervo, so I can finalize them and start looking for my enemies. With the rules and laws finished, people will know what is expected and what they are not allowed to do. Punishments are on our hands determining on their crime. We make the decisions as King and Queen." He adds smiling.

"Alina, darling, I am not only making myself busy with all this so I can get my hands on the Ravkan Pup. I am doing this so I can properly crown you my queen and we can spend the rest of our lives together. I am deeply in love with you, darling." The Darkling grins.

I cup his cheeks in my hands. "I love you so much and you have told me so many times."

"I will write it in the sky if I have to. I will always love you no matter what. No one and not even you can stop me from loving you." The Darkling kisses me passionately.

The Darkling is seen as ruthless, dangerous, merciless, cruel and heartless to everyone, but when he is with me is the opposite of all those things and I truly believe him, when he tells me, that he loves and trusts me.

I can't wait till everything is going the way he wants it too, because I also want to spend the rest of my life being his and only his.

* * *

><p>"Do you think the Nichevo'ya get tired or annoyed?" Genya asks out of nowhere.<p>

"I don't think so, Gen." I reply.

I am riding in a black coach with Genya, it is almost sunset. Aleksander, Ivan and the grisha went earlier this morning to prepare everything and I didn't get to say goodbye to him, because I was asleep and he left really early. Seven Nichevo'ya is my body guards during our ride.

We are apparently half way there and Genya keeps talking about the Nichevo'ya, thinking I know all about them.

"I also don't think so. They do not sleep and yet they can kill like they are wide awake." She smiles because she thinks she found her own answer.

"Why are you so interested about the Nichevo'ya?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? I want to know all about the dangerous creature that can rip me to shreds!" She yells making me wince with pain.

"Stop yelling. I was only asking." I replied. "Why do you think us two are the last ones going to Kribirsk?"

"The Darkling said it is because he wants everything set up when you get there. It is also to talk to all the grisha about how to behave and where they will be assigned, throughout the world. The representatives and a couple of grisha get to stay at the little palace." Genya replies. "He is spreading the grisha."

"Oh... Lets play a game!" I yelled out of nowhere, making Genya bump her head on the ceiling of the coach.

"OOOOUUCH! Stupid sun summoner! Learn to use your inside coach voice." Genya hissed while rubbing her head.

I grinned. "Your one to talk."

"Shush! I at least... Yell when it is appropriate." She glares at me.

I arch an eyebrow. "I beg to differ."

Genya glares even more at me. "Go ahead, _sun summoner._"

"Do not sun summoner me, _Corporalki_!" I glare at her.

We stay like that for 10 seconds till we burst out laughing.

**Darkling's POV:**

"Moi Tsar, Alina's coach is approaching." Ivan says.

I immediately stop my paperwork and rush outside to see my love. As I approach the coach I hear laughter and screaming from the coach.

When I opened the door, I see Alina laughing so hard and clutching her stomach and crying from laughing too hard.

Seeing her happy and laughing makes me smile. She looks so beautiful. I look at Genya and she is also laughing really hard.

Ivan stands next to me and sees the scene. He raises his eyebrows and clears his throat.

**Alina's POV:**

We must have been laughing for a long time because the coach door opened and I didn't see who it was, we were still laughing so hard.

I was clutching my stomach and my eyes are watering. I heard someone clear their throat and Genya stopped laughing.

I was now giggling and wiping my tears away.

I glanced at Genya and she sat straight and was bowing her head and saying "Good Evening Moi Tsar... Ivan".

I was shocked at the way she was acting but, she is addressing a King.

I didn't hesitate to look at the opened coach door. There stood Aleksander smiling at me with an arched eyebrow. I grinned back at him and Aleksander moved to the side so Genya could exit the coach.

"See you later Alina." Genya says as she leaves.

Aleksander Extends his hand to help me out of the coach. I happily took it and when I exited the coach I see a lot of Grisha bowing their head at Aleksander and me.

They must have heard us laughing and wanted to know what is going on.

Aleksander might have sensed my embarrassment. "As you were!" He says very powerfully and thunderous.

We walk our way to the famous Darkling's black tent hand in hand. Three nichevo'ya are stationed around the tent, while there are hundreds roaming the camp.

As we reach inside the tent, Aleksander guides me to a desk full of paper work.

He lets go of my hand and sits down. I was starting to walk to the bed, but he grabs my hips and pulls me to sit on his lap.

I let out a yelp as I land on his lap and he laughs at my reaction.

"Darling, where were you going?" Aleksander wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me closer to him.

My back is against his chest and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were going to do paperwork, so I was going to lay on the bed." I replied kissing his collarbone.

"I am going to do my paperwork, but I also want to hold you. I missed you, darling." Aleksander grabs a paper and starts to read it. "You can fall asleep, you had a long trip."

"You had a long trip and long day. I think it is you who need to sleep." I replied.

"I am alright darling, I am just telling you, you can fall asleep on my shoulder when you're tired." He kisses my forehead.

I sat there watching him read and sign papers with me on his lap. His arms on both side of my body.

I started drifting off to sleep.

**Darkling POV:**

Alina fell asleep. I sighed and signed my last paperwork.

It was about the orphanage house. I haven't told Alina yet, but I decided to build a house with good education and food for orphans.

Grisha who are great with kids and teaching will help out in the orphanage.

I did this knowing Alina had a rough time in her old orphanage and decided to make sure children without families can have support.

I turned the lamp off and carried her to the bed.

"Goodnight Darling." I kissed her cheek.

I ordered two extra nichevo'ya to guard the tent, while I give Ivan the paperwork to store it.

"Moi Tsar, I will place these with the rest." Ivan says and bows.

I went back to my tent and laid next to Alina, cuddling closer to her.

"Aleksander..." She barely whispers and moves closer to me.

I smile and wrap my arm over her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Alina's POV:<strong>

I woke up to the sound of cloth being thrown. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Genya is standing in front of the bed holding two different types of kefta.

"Genya, why are you making sooo much noise?" I smile at her.

"The Darkling told me to let you sleep, but I need to get you ready for Os Kervo. We are leaving after lunch, so eat your lunch now and I can get you ready." Genya replies.

"I can get ready by myself. I slept the whole morning?"

"Nope, This is early lunch. I know you can, but I am bored to death. So move it Alina. I don't want to die of boredom." She says and pushes me to my meal.

I shake my head and obey her.

* * *

><p>Genya got me wearing a fur and silk kefta, with my hair curled and pinned up.<p>

"You look like a queen or should I say POWERFUL!" Genya eyes her masterwork with a grin.

"Thank you Gen." I said and hugged her.

"Lets go, they are probably getting ready to leave." Genya says.

I step out of the tent and bump into Aleksander's chest.

"Sorry." I say looking at him.

He chuckles. "I was just about to get you. Are you ready to enter the fold?"

I take a deep breath and smile at him. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Aleksander and I were in the centre, and Grisha were surrounding us along with the Nichevo'ya.

Genya and Ivan were right behind us and we are at the entrance of the fold.

Aleksander grabbed my hand and when I looked at him he was smiling at me. I smiled back and said. "Lets get this over with."

As we enter, I tightened my grip on his hand.

"One." Aleksander whispers. "Two."

I can hear the flapping and shrieks of the volcra.

"Three." They are getting closer. "Now, love." Aleksander squeezes my hand reassuringly.

I let out my light with my free hand, and I think I saw all the grisha relax a bit when they saw the volcra retreat.

We walked for a few minutes and I was starting to se the clearing. I was thankful because I was starting to get tired.

When we stepped out I gave a sigh of relief it is over and Aleksander leaned into my ear and whispered. "Well done, darling."

I smiled as a reply, too tired to talk and he sensed that because he called Ivan.

"Get her in the coach." Aleksander smiles at me. "I will be there in a minute."

Ivan leads me to the black coach. There were different color coaches and I think those are for the grisha.

I entered and told Ivan to leave the door opened.

I took a peak outside and saw Aleksander in front of all the grisha.

"You will head to your assigned destination. Find the coach that goes to your destination, no one changes their coach!" He says and walks over to our coach.

* * *

><p>I slept half way through the trip to gain some energy back. Aleksander slept throughout the trip while holding my hand.<p>

We are now at the Os Kervo palace. Aleksander and I are sharing a beautiful gold and cream colored room.

It has a fire place, lounge, a humungous bathroom and a cozy bed.

Aleksander didn't like the color of the room. He said he preferred if it was black and gold.

I am all alone with two nichevo'ya outside our chamber door.

Aleksander went to check all his paperwork and sort them out for the meeting.

_KNOCK...KNOCK..KNOCK KNOCK..._

"Come in!" I yelled still laying on the coach. The door opened and I heard heels clicking?

"Boo!" My attacker jumped on me.

I screamed and saw it was Kira so I yelled here name. "KIRA! I missed you so much! How are you! How was the wedding!? Sorry I didn't come! I wish-"

"I missed you too. I am fine. And the wedding was magical and It is fine you didn't come but I would have liked it if you did. Oh! And please talk slowly..." Kira grinned at me and hugged me.

"Did you see Genya?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. She is with David walking around the garden. So she got her man huh?" Kira smiled. "I am not going to lie, but I am scared of the new laws. But thank goodness it is tomorrow. I can't take the suspense."

"What makes you say that?"

"When you were kidnapped, the Darkling was so mad and it was like he was going to rip everyones head off. He is very scary, and not to be messed with. I just don't know what to expect of the laws." Kira adds.

"Don't worry about it. The Darkling does everything for a reason." I reply not wanting to say his name. His name is for me and me only to know.

Kira shrugs. "I know, I just hope no one will try to break the new laws, for their sake."

"I hope so too." Aleksander's voice booms through the room.

Kira jump up to stand, started, while I turn my head and smile a him.

He is standing in front of the opened door watching us.

"Moi Tsar." Kira bows and heads for the door. She turns and faces me. "See you around Alina." Kira says and leaves.

Aleksander closed the door.

"Dinner is on its way. What were you two discussing?" Aleksander sits next to me, pulling me on his lap. He wraps his arms around my hips.

"She is scared of the new laws. I told her you only do things with reason."

He kisses my cheek. "You know me so well."

"Well, I've seen things happen and you had reasons for doing them. Of course I know you."

_KNOCK... KNOCK..._

"What is it!?" Aleksander yells, looking annoyed they interrupted us.

The door opened revealing a tray with food and a servant holding it.

"Sorry Moi Tsar, but you asked to bring your dinner up." The servant said.

"Yes, place it on the table." Aleksander says and waits for the servant to leave.

Once the door closes, I hop off his lap and grab my plate of food. I start to eat and notice Aleksander isn't joining me.

When I turn to look at him, he is smirking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Don't want to eat?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"Don't want to sit on my lap?" He replied smirking.

"I am hungry." I look at him like it is obvious.

"Oh I know! I heard your stomach rumble from across the hall." He grins at me.

"No it didn't!" I say defensively and start to worry if it did.

"I know, I just wanted to mess with you." Aleksander chuckles. "I better eat my food before _you _eat it."

I glare at him and it only make him laugh.

I roll my eyes and finish my food. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Alina POV:**

Aleksander and I are standing patiently in front of the double doors leading to the meeting with Nobles, Kings, Queens, Princesses, Princes, Grisha and News reporters all over the world.

They are all here to hear the rules, regulations and news from their King.

Aleksander is wearing his usual black kefta with a gold crown on top of his head. He looks really powerful, handsome and someone you do not want to mess with.

I am currently wearing a long sleeved red lace gown, and my hair all tied up above my head elegantly. I am gripping Aleksander's hand, nervous about standing in front of everyone in one humungous room.

A lot of nichevo'ya and coporalki are in the room and behind Aleksander and I, making sure no one tries anything stupid or harm the king and sun summoner.

"Darling, you're shaking." Aleksander puts his hand on my waist and pull me to his side.

"Just nervous love." I look up and give him a small smile.

"I know you are, there is a room full of people behind these doors, and they are going to look at my beautiful future queen. Darling, please don't take too much of the spotlight. Remember we are here to finalize everything?" He smirks at me.

I hit him on the arm and glare at him.

"You are not helping and do you think I want a room full of people looking at me? N-O." I say and he chuckles.

"I think I did help." He winks at me and I snuggle closer to him and shake my head smiling.

He is right, I feel a bit better.

"Alina, just look for either Genya or Kira in the crowd and you won't feel so nervous." Aleksander tells me.

"Moi Tsar, they are ready." Ivan pops his head from the double doors.

"Are you ready?" Aleksander asks me.

I take a deep breath and nod my head.

Aleksander then nods his head at Ivan, signaling we are ready.

Ivan opens the double doors fully and Aleksander removes his hand from my waist and grabs my hand instead.

He walks forward, leading me to the dais. Everyone stands up and bows to Aleksander and I as we walk across the room to the dais.

I sit on the throne chair and Aleksander does the same. His chair is slightly larger than mine, because he is the king.

Everyone else sits down when we were seated.

"Good afternoon Royals, Nobles, Grisha and civilians. Thank you all for attending." Aleksander says.

As he talks I look around the room, and... so many eyes our way. I look around the room for Genya or Kira, like Aleksander told me to do if I get nervous.

I spotted both of them sitting near the corner. They waved and smiled at me. I tried not to wave and smile back, I just nodded at them. I didn't want to get the attention of everyone.

I zoned out sometimes without knowing.

Aleksander told the rules and I zoned out during it, but remembered some.

Every child is to be tested to see if they are grsha, at the age of 4.Child abuse is a serious crime.If a child is grisha, they will be taken to the little palace for training.No selling of relics made out of body parts.No one is to touch royals, the Darkling and the Sun summoner without their permission.

And there is so much more.

"These rules will be placed in every town to remind people, because by breaking these rules, serious punishments will be given." He says. "Whoever breaks these rules will be taken to prison and their punishment will be determined by me, your King and the Sun Summoner, Alina Starkov."

As he says that, a big poster with all the rules and regulations is hung above our heads.

Aleksander stands up. "Thank you all for coming and listening, I do hope you do not break these rules."

He extends his hand to me and I stand and take it.

Everyone claps and cheers for Aleksander, I wish I didn't zone out because it seems everyone is happy with the new laws. I will read through it all when we get back to Ravka or Kribirsk.

"Did you listen to everything?" Aleksander chuckles as we exit the doors and head to our rooms to freshen up, before we go to the ball held for the new king.

"I tried too, but I couldn't help zoning out. But I heard some laws." I reply.

Aleksander opens our chamber doors and acts all gentleman. Letting me go in first.

The room is dimly lit and I was starting to get curious. "Why-"

"Go to the balcony." He says grinning. I furrow my eyebrows but walk to he balcony.

As I step on the balcony, I gasp at the sight in front of me.

During my time here I haven't been on the balcony.

The view is amazing, it is sunset and you can see the sun settling in the water.

The colors are amazing and the view of the sun and ocean, is breathtaking.

I can hear the ocean crashing on the rocks.

The balcony is decorated which I found weird. flowers are all around me, and when I turn to ask Aleksander, he is down on one knee.

I couldn't help it but be wide eyed. He laughed at my reaction.

"Alina, darling, the day I told you my name was the day I confessed my love for you. I don't really know what to say, because I used up all my words that day, but tonight you look breathtaking and... since I am finished with finalizing everything for _our _rule. All I need now is to make you my queen and most importantly, my wife."

He takes out a black velvet box and opens it. Inside is a silver ring with a diamond in the middle, and small faint blue diamonds around the silver ring.

"You are the only one who loves me for who I am. Just me, Aleksander Morozova, not the powerful me. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you, holding you, kissing you, loving you and cherishing you. Alina Starkov, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was lost of words. A tear ran down my cheek. I was speechless.

"Is that a yes?" Aleksander smiled at me.

"No..." I said.

Aleksander seemed shocked, hurt and heartbroken. He was on the verge of crying.

I sat on my knees in front of him and cupped his face in my hands. I spoke before he starts crying.

"No, because it is a _thousand_ yeses, Aleksander." I grinned and kissed his cheek.

He immediately wraps his arms tight around my waist and pulls me to his chest.

I hug him back and we fall backwards.

Aleksander is laughing under me, while I am laughing on top of him.

"You made me the happiest man on this planet." He says.

Aleksander sits up and I am on his lap.

He takes my left hand and places the ring on my finger next to my pinkie.

When he places it, he kisses my hand and cups my face with his free hand, while the other hand is on my waist.

He leans in and kisses me passionately and fiercely on the lips. His tongue hits my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I allow him.

I heard a knock on the door and pulled back from the kiss.

Aleksander tries to pull me back in, but I place my fingers to his lips.

"Someone is at the door." I giggle.

"GO AWAY!" Aleksander yells at the person at the door. The door opens and Ivan is at the balcony door, leaning on it.

"Everyone is wondering where you two lovebirds are. I take it she said yes?" Ivan says to Aleksander.

I am still sitting on Aleksander's lap.

"Correction, a _thousand_ yeses." I corrected him.

"Congratulations! Now you two better hurry, Genya especially, she wants to know if Alina said yes. While Moi Tsar, the royal would like to talk to you." Ivan says and leaves.

Aleksander and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

He stands up and carries me bridal style out the door.

"Love, I can walk you know." I tell him.

"I know darling, I am just practicing for the real day." Aleksander winks at me.

I shake my head giggling. Once we reach the doors, leading to the ball, Aleksander puts me down.

"This might get chaotic." He says and the doors open before I can ask him why.

Everyone came rushing towards us, most wanting to speak to Aleksander, but Genya ran to me and pulled me outside with Kira.

They are jumping up and down grinning.

I look around and notice we are alone.

"Hello to you two." I grin back at them.

"SOOOOOO! Any news you want to tell us?!" They both yelled at the same time.

I put up my left hand and grinned.

They both squealed.

"It is so beautiful! Congratulations!" Kira said and pulled me in for a hug.

I looked at Genya and she was crying.

Kira and I hugged her.

"What's wrong Gen?" I asked.

"Saints! I told myself not to cry! I am so HAPPY!" Genya said and hugged us back.

She squeezed us so hard.

"Ge..n...ya.. Can't... br...eath." Kira says.

Genya lets go and grins at both of us. "When's the wedding?"

"Not sure yet." I reply.

They both squeal. "Can we organize it!?"

"I have to ask, The Darkling." I reply.

* * *

><p>The ball was in fact chaotic. Genya, Kira and her husband, Basile were always close to me, especially Genya. Everyone would come to me and make small talk.<p>

They would try to ask questions about Aleksander and I, but I would then excuse myself and see another person.

I didn't drink anything and I was starting to get parched. The only drink they have is red wine, and I absolutely hate the taste. The bitterness is horrible.

"Excuse me, wine?" A servant with black hair hands me a glass.

"No thank you, but could you get me a glass of water please?" I ask her.

"Sure thing, I will be right back." She replies and hurries off and I continue talking to people.

I asked the servant to get me a glass of water half an hour ago, but she never came back.

I was going to exit the party to get my own glass of water till someone intertwined my hand in theirs.

I tensed up at first, but when I turned and saw it was Aleksander, I sighed in relief.

"Where were you going?" He whispers in my ear.

"I was going to get a glass of water. The wine is horrible." I replied.

"You didn't ask someone to get you a glass?"

I nodded my head. "I asked a girl, she said she will, but she never came."

Aleksander furrows his eyebrows and looks around. "Is that the girl?" He points at a blonde haired servant girl handing a tray.

"No, the girl had black hair." I replied.

"Ivan!" Aleksander calls.

Ivan is immediately in front of us. "Moi Tsar?"

"Can you get Alina a glass of water, or ask someone to. While you're at it, can you tell the coporalki guards to check if anything _suspicious_ is happening around here." Aleksander tells Ivan.

"Will do." Ivan bows and leaves.

"Suspicious?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

He looks around and leans to my ear. "There is only one servant girl and she is the blonde haired one." Aleksander whispers.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I am definitely sure, Ivan and I always check the servants before they serve, and there was no black haired girl among them." He replies.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. She offered me wine and was only holding that glass. Was she a rebel? Was she going to poison me?

Ivan is back and hands me the glass of water. I look him in the eye and arch an eyebrow. _Calm down Alina, your getting paranoid._ Ivan smiles and as if reading my mind.

"I didn't put anything in your water, if you were wondering." He puts his hands up in a surrender position.

I gulped the water and Aleksander smiles at me before looking at Ivan.

"Any news?" He asks.

"Not yet. The coporalki are on the look out." Ivan replies.

"The girl has black hair, and disguised herself as a servant. We need to find her before the party ends."

"Yes Moi Tsar." Ivan then leaves.

"Do you want to stay at the party?" Aleksander asks me.

"I am actually getting pretty tired. Is it alright to leave?"

"It is perfectly alright. Lets go." Aleksander guides me through the crowd and into our chamber.

Once we are there, I change into my midnight blue silk night gown.

Aleksander is already on the bed smiling at me.

I get into the cover and snuggle into his chest, while he wraps an arm around my stomach.

"Goodnight Darling." He kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Aleksander." I yawn and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkling POV:<strong>

My future wife has fallen asleep in my arms. I just smile thinking she will be my wife soon.

I am just worried for her safety. She is my everything and I know people will try to use her against me.

Lucky for me, I have my nichevo'yas near her at all times.

_Knock...Knock...Knock_

Must be Ivan. I gently remove my arm from Alina, not wanting to wake her and walk to the door.

"Moi Ts-"

I put my finger to my lips telling Ivan to be quiet, and ask him to come in and go to the balcony.

"Any news?" I ask once I close the balcony doors.

"We found a black haired girl in the servants uniform wondering the castle. She is in the cellars being guarded." Ivan informs me.

"Good. Since we are leaving for Os Alta tomorrow morning, we will take her with us and question her one we arrive at the palace."

"Yes Moi Tsar. Is that all?" Ivan asks.

"That will be all. Well done Ivan."

Ivan bows and leaves.

I get back into bed and cuddle Alina.

* * *

><p><strong>Alina POV:<strong>

We are at Kribirsk at the moment. The trip back was a blur. All I remember was getting into a coach and using my light through the shadow fold.

That is what happens when I get up when the sun is still asleep.

Aleksander says we will leave once the coaches arrive, so everyone is waiting patiently.

Aleksander is taking to Ivan intently about some security and business matters.

As if on time, the coaches are here and the black one comes first.

I walk to the coach and get in, making myself comfy on the velvet black seats.

"Excited to go home are we?" Aleksander enters chuckling.

"You mean excited to sleep." I lean my head on his shoulder.

The coach starts moving and Aleksander kisses my forehead.

"Darling, we caught the servant girl from the ball. We are going to question her when we arrive at Os Alta. So you may sleep till we get there."

I kiss his cheeks. "I will, are you going to at least nap?"

"I'll nap if you sleep right now. I don't want you zoning off during the questioning."

* * *

><p>Aleksander and I are currently sitting on the throne chairs on dais, waiting for the girl to arrive.<p>

The throne room door opens and a girl with hands chained together limps to us. Ivan is on her right side and two coporalki guards are behind her.

Her head is down and she looked like she is shaking.

Probably cold because she is wearing pants and a sleeveless dirty top. Her hair is all messy.

I couldn't imagine what Ivan and Aleksander put her in

"What is your name?" I ask without knowing I did.

The girl didn't say anything and kept her head down.

"Where is your respect! Look up!" Aleksander yelled making me jump.

The girl flinched when he yelled and looked up. She only looked at me.

"Alice." She said silently, but audible.

"What were you doing at the ball, as a servant?" Aleksander asks.

"I was told to serve wine." Alice said.

"By who?" I ask.

Alice shook her head. "I promised not to say."

Aleksander took a deep breath. "I thought my second in command warned you to answer every question, or else. Telling the truth will make your punishment less... painful."

I gasped. Does he really think this girl is guilty?

"Y-yes, M-Moi Tsar." Alice stuttered.

"Now, tell us. What were you doing at the ball and who sent you?" Aleksander asked Alice.

"I-I was asked to s-s-serve poisoned wine to the s-sun s-s-summoner. I was asked by a man from the rebel group." Alice answered.

Aleksander was outrageous. "WHO WAS THIS MAN!?"

"I- I am not sure Moi Tsar, he wouldn't tell me his name. He said if I don't serve the wine to her, he will kill my little brother. He is the only one I have left."

"It's alright Alice, I understand." I said calmly, but inside I was frightened. Someone wants to kill me. Thank goodness I don't like wine.

Lesson of the day: Don't accept drinks from people.

"This is not okay! I want to know where you met this man!" Aleksander yelled.

I took hold of his hand and he looked me in the eye, calming down a bit.

Just a bit. I understand why he is mad. Someone almost killed the woman he loves.

"I met him at Os Kervo. He isn't from there, he just visited to get someone to serve the wine." Alice said.

Aleksander leaned close to me and whispered. "What punishment should we give?"

"She was forced to do it, and I understand she was protecting her little brother, her only family left." I replied.

Aleksander thought for a while and sighed. "Should we imprison her for a month and give her 10 canings on her hand?"

I gasp and looked at Alice. Aleksander is giving her a less harsh punishment and I am thankful for that.

"Okay." I replied and Aleksander kissed my hand that was in his grasp.

He tuned to the Alice. "You committed treason and it is not taken lightly, but the sun summoner and I have thought about it and since you were forced to, we have decided to can you 10 times on your hand, and you will be imprisoned for 1 month. Dismissed."

Alice looked a bit relieved. "Thank you." She whispered and the guards took her away.

"SAINTS!" Aleksander yells and I jump, surprised.

"ALINA! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"I didn't drink the wine, I learnt not to accept drinks or anything I can eat from people I don't know too well." I stood up and sat on his lap.

Aleksander wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I just don't want to lose you, darling." He whispers to me.

"I know." I kissed his cheeks then peck his lips.

"Moi Tsar, what should I do about the man?" Ivan asks.

"Get his appearance from the girl and get the guards to look all over the country for him." Aleksander replies.

"Yes Moi Tsar." Ivan replies and scurries off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alina POV:**

Today's the day! It has been two weeks and I am finally marrying Aleksander. The whole two weeks was chaotic. Kira came with Basile and Kira and Genya have been busy preparing the wedding. Aleksander agreed to them setting the venue and preparing everything for our special day, as long as they do not overdo everything. I am pretty glad I don't have to plan the wedding, only pick my wedding dress and that is it. I am thankful for Kira and Genya taking the stress, but the weird thing is that they love it!

I haven't seen Aleksander for six days because he is busy dealing with rebels and royal duties.

I am riding in a gold and white carriage to the venue Kira and Genya picked. The carriage stopped and I got off with the help of a corporalki guard.

I am wearing a white gown that is tight around my torso and loose from my hips down. It is made out of lace and silk. Genya did my hair up and she told me I look like absolutely beautiful. Kira didn't say anything, she just cried her eyes out. My bouquet of flowers are a mixed of white and light blue roses.

I reached the double doors and took a deep breath. Today is the day I am crowned queen and more importantly, I become the wife of Aleksander Morozova. The man I love.

I nod my head to the corporalki guards, saying I am ready. They opens the double doors and I am greeted by everyones stare, but Aleksander's gaze was the only one that mattered. He eyed me with such admiration and love.

He is standing at the alter looking dashing in his uniform and crown.

**The Darkling POV:**

Six days that I haven't see Alina, and watching her walk down the aisle is... I can't even put the words together. She looks absolutely stunning and her smile... I couldn't help but smile back.

This is the future queen and the love of my life. Who knew the scared and tired looking sun summoner would be my wife. Ever since she came through the tent, the day I first saw her, with soldiers saying she is grisha, I couldn't help but admire her since then. She looked weak, yet she has a strong will and heart.

Now seeing her walk down the aisle looking stunning and breathtaking, about to be my wife, I couldn't be happier.

When she is next to me, facing me I took her hand and didn't take my gaze off of her. I leaned to her ear and whispered, "You look absolutely breathtaking darling."

Alina giggled. "You look very dashing yourself."

"May I start?" The Apparat whispers to us.

I nod my head at him and look back at Alina. She is staring around the room looking nervous. Every grisha, noble and royal came to watch their king marry the sun summoner. Alina never was the type to like the attention. I squeezed her hand softly. "It's about us, not them." I smile at her and she smiles back.

We both kneel and bow our heads while the apparat says the prayers and bless us. I kept her hand in mine the whole time.

I didn't pay too much attention to what he says because I was too focused on Alina and how happy and beautiful she looks.

Before I know, Alina looks at me, as if waiting for an answer and holding back a laugh.

"Moi Tsar. Do you take Alina Starkov as your wife and queen?" The Apparat asks.

**Alina POV:**

When is this going to end? The apparat says more prayers and then he asks the question. "Do you, Moi Tsar, take Alina Starkov as your wife and your queen, and promise to love, cherish and comfort her till you die?"

I turn to face Aleksander and held back my laugh. Aleksander is smiling at me, unaware that the apparat asked him the question.

The Apparat asks him again. "Moi Tsar. Do you take Alina Starkov as your wife and future queen?"

Aleksander grinned. "I do. With all my heart." He whispers the last part, so only the Apparat and I could hear.

The apparat turns to me. "Do you Alina Starkov, the sun summoner, accept the King of Ravka, as your husband, and promise to love cherish and comfort him till you die?"

"I do." I grin at Aleksander.

"I present your king and queen, Moi Tsar and Moya Tsaritsa. You may kiss the bride." The Apparat says to everyone and the last sentence to Aleksander and I.

Aleksander didn't hesitate, he cupped my cheek with his free hand and leaned near me. "I love you." He whispers, just centimeters from my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled and Aleksander kissed me passionately and pulled back with a huge grin on his face.

He stood up and helped me stand, which I am grateful for. Everyone cheers and claps.

Aleksander and I walk down the aisle and into the carriage. As we get in, I could hear all the civilians cheering and yelling, "Long live Moi Tsar and Moya Tsaritsa!"

Aleksander chuckles. "We live a really long life, so what they are saying is going to be true. Luckily I get to live my long life with you, darling."

I couldn't help but look at him with such admiration. "I am lucky, you are my husband."

Aleksander doesn't say anything, instead kiss me more passionately and rough.

The carriage stops and Aleksander groans. "Are you ready to be congratulated and swarmed by a lot of people?"

"Nope, but we have to get through it." I replied.

Aleksander chuckles. "We can leave when you want to. They will understand."

I nod and we head to the ball room in the palace.

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of hours and Aleksander and I have been talking to every noble, royal and grisha that came to talk to us. It is nice though, to be next to Aleksander the whole time.<p>

When the group of grisha left I leaned to Aleksander. "Can we leave? I'm getting tired."

Aleksander nodded his head. "Ivan!"

Ivan was in front of us within a second. "Moi Tsar?"

"We will be leaving. Make sure the guests don't stay till tomorrow morning." Aleksander says and guides me out of the ball room.

As I step on the first step of the stairs, Aleksander carries me bridal style. "I can walk you know."

Aleksander chuckles. "I know. You said you were tired, so I'm going to carry you. Also, you don't know where _our _room is."

I leaned into his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as he carries me to our room.

The room is one floor above our old one. He turned left and stops in front of a brown and gold door. I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but he did.

The room is fit for royals. The walls are coloured cream and red, and the trimmings are gold. The floor is dark brown wood. When you enter the room, the first thing you notice is the lounge room, it has a door on either side of the fireplace that leads to the balcony and couches around the fireplace. On the left side of the lounge room, there is a gold sliding door.

Aleksander opened it and it was the bedroom. The bed is humungous and the sheet is colour gold and brown, red dots were on the bed. The left side of the bedroom is probably the walk in closet and bathroom.

Aleksander puts me on the bed and I notice that the bedcover is silk, and the red dots are rose petals.

Aleksander hovers on top of me and I look up into his eyes. It held so much emotion, love, admiration, awe, and lust. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his. Kissing him passionately and roughly.

I felt him smile into the kiss and he caressed my body. I pulled him closer and he started hissing me more desperate and hard. Before I know it, my dress zipper is unzipped and Aleksander is pulling my gown over my head.

I broke away from the kiss and smiled when he pulled the dress over my head, and threw it to the ground. He took his shirt and pants off and came closer to me with a huge grin.

Aleksander's lips went straight to my neck. I gasped as I felt his mouth meet my skin and smiled.

"I love you." He mumbled against my skin.

Soft and tender, he peppered kisses across my jawline, stopping right under my lips. In that moment of slight hesitation, Aleksander hovered over me, looking at my lips with a glint of longing in his eyes. But then he was back at my neck, kissing down. I couldn't help the subtle moans that tumbled from my lips as Aleksander playfully nipped and sweetly kissed my skin.

I could feel Aleksander's hand running up along my bare leg and stopping at my waist. Temptingly, my hands went to Aleksander's back and I sighed in content when I felt his muscles beneath my fingertips.

Aleksander took my movements as encouragement, his fingers brushed against my stomach, sending a pleasant shiver across my skin. His thumb rubbed upwards, edging even closer to my breasts, while Aleksander kisses my collarbone.

I allowed my fingers to trace up the back of Aleksander's neck and get tangled in his black hair, bringing him closer.

Aleksander brings his lips down to my stomach, just above the trim of my underwear. He begins his journey up, leaving a trail of kisses behind, coming closer to my lips.

His gaze moves up to my face, looking me in the eyes, before dropping to my lips. He kissed me rough and wanting.

* * *

><p>"Wake up beautiful." Aleksander's voice says. I feel his hand resting on my bare waist, drawing small patterns. My legs are tangled with his and I feel his bare chest rising rising and falling against my own bare chest. I open one eye and find Aleksander smiling at me. I close my eye and giggle.<p>

"Good morning my Aleksander." I say and open my eyes, smiling at him. "What's the rush to wake up?"

"It's not morning anymore, darling. It's afternoon, I made you sleep in. We have to do our duties love." Aleksander kisses my forehead.

"Can we at least stay for a couple more minutes?" I pouted.

Aleksander chuckles. "Sorry darling, we have a trial to attend to."

I arch an eyebrow. "What trial?"

"We captured the rebel who wanted to poison you at the party, two days ago. His trial was suppose to be yesterday, but it was our day and our wedding. So it was moved to this afternoon."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, lets get up."

I sat up, but Aleksander pulls me back down. He hovers over me and grins at me. "You're not leaving just yet. By the way, last night was amazing... you were amazing." He says and kisses me passionately on my lips.

"Now we can leave, after you put some clothes on." He grins and goes to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

* * *

><p>I am sitting on the dais with Aleksander, waiting for the rebel. He came a sort while later. His hair was light brown and messed up. His eyes are colour brown and his eyes were bloodshot. He was practically being dragged in front of us. His hands and feet were chained together. He had some cuts and bruises on his skin and face.<p>

He was smirking at Aleksander. "Well well... I heard you got married yesterday. Your wife is very beautiful. Too bad I almost killed her. I took note, that the sun summoner doesn't like wine. Next time, I will make sure she is gone...for good." He grinned at me.

Fast like lightning, Aleksander took hold of the rebel's throat, and pinned him on the ground. The rebel was struggling to get some air.

"No one! And I mean _NO ONE!_ Threatens my Alina!" Alexander says, sounding scary and deadly.

I was wide eyed. It almost looked like Aleksander could kill him now, right there.

Aleksander let go of the rebels throat and shoved him on the ground, like he is rubbish. The rebel sucked in as much air as he could.

Aleksander took hold of my hand in his, while he sat and smiled at me.

The rebel looked at Aleksander. "You know the prince does not want to harm Alina-"

"Moya Tsaritsa, to _you_!" Ivan corrected.

"Moya Tsaritsa, because he finds her interesting. But since she is fond and obviously in love with the king_, _he wants her dead, so he can break Moi Tsar's heart and not have to see the woman he wants anymore." The rebel continued and faced Aleksander. "But then, you don't have a heart. So he thought that by ending the girls life, she will not be pained that she is not loved back."

Saints! This man is a crazy! Thinking he knows my Aleksander the way I do. When he said that Aleksander doesn't love me back, I swear I saw Aleksander's eyes turn to slits, and his knuckles were turning white from gripping too hard on his chair.

I stood up and stalked to the rebel, Aleksander stood up too, to make sure he doesn't do anything rash to me. "How _dare_ you talk to me like I am not here! You better watch your mouth while you still have one! Your king is keeping his temper and at any moment you will be nothing but dust! Show some respect to your king! You don't even know him! If you say another word that is disrespectful to your king, and your king doesn't hurt you, I swear to saints I will!" I yelled at the rebel, jabbing my pointed finger at his chest.

The rebel smirked at me. "I see why Nikolai like you, feisty one aren't ya?"

I was about to explode but Ivan beat me to it. "That is your queen! If you say another disrespectful sentence to either your king and queen, I swear to saints, _I _will be the one to hurt you, if they don't!"

Aleksander stood next to me, entwining his hand in mine. I turned slightly to my side and find him giving the rebel a deadly glare.

"You will tell us where your camp is." Aleksander says.

Before the rebel could answer, a corporalki guard came into the throne room and hurried next to Aleksander after bowing. He whispered something into Aleksander's ear, but I only caught, "Sikurzoi." When he was done Aleksander nodded and thanked him.

"Looks like we found your little hideout. My guards are already on their way there, and if they are right, I am sending my Nichevo'ya there." Aleksander sneered at the rebel.

The rebel laughed a non humorous laugh. "You will never find us!"

Aleksander raised an eyebrow. "Your hideout, or should I say, one of your hideouts in Sikurzoi."

The rebel's smile was wiped right off his face, horror was written all over his face. It was Aleksander's turn to laugh.

"Wh... H-How?" The rebel stuttered.

"Do you really think I am _that_ pathetic?" Aleksander asked. "We caught the other rebel you were with and got the information out of him. Apparently, it only took... Hmmm... two fingers till he told us where your hideout was."

I was shocked. Poor man, two fingers!? Aleksander felt me shaking and let go of my hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side, kissing my forehead.

"You're a mon-" The rebel was saying but got cut off with Ivan stuffing a cloth in his mouth.

Ivan chuckled. "Told you to keep your mouth shut. What should we do with him?"

Aleksander looked at me.

"You pick this one hun." I smiled at him and placed my hand on his chest.

Aleksander nodded and faced the rebel. "Dying will be too easy for you. You will be put in the dungeons and suffer, till you die. Dismissed."

The corporalki guards pulled the rebel away. "You will pay you monster! You're time will come!" The rebel yelled as he was being pulled out of the throne room.

I cupped Aleksander's cheek and he looked down at me. I smiled up at him. "You're not a monster."

"Your judgement is the only one that matters to me, darling." Aleksander kisses me passionately. "Genya probably wants to see you and you have some papers to do. Genya will show you to them. I will see you later."

I nod my head and kiss him on the cheek before I left.

* * *

><p>Genya and I are in my old room, signing some papers.<p>

"Genya, It says I need an assistant or representative. Do you want to be the queen's second in command?" I asked Genya.

"SERIOUSLY!? I get to be grisha AND the queen's second in command?! Of course! I always wanted to do what Ivan does! Plus I'm good at it." Genya yells and hugs me.

"Also you make _great_ weddings. Thank you again!" I grin at Genya and hug her really tightly.

"A-A-Alina, too t-t-tight." Genya says. I let go and signed that Genya will be my assistant. I look at another paper Aleksander wants me to sign.

I read it and couldn't help but feel grateful and pleased.

"What is it? You look like you are going to cry... but you also look happy. I have no idea what break down you are going to have, it is scary." Genya asks.

I look up at her and grin even more, I showed her the paper. Genya read it and smiled at me. "That's really sweet."

I took the paper and ran out of the room. Genya was running behind me.

"Slow down!" She yelled. I didn't slow down, instead I ran like the wind.

I reached Aleksander's office and went inside, closing the door behind me. Aleksander was writing something but stopped when I entered.

He stood up immediately and came rushing to me. Curiosity and worry in his facial expression. "Darli-" I cut him off by hugging him.

"Thank you." I whispered and started crying out of happiness.

Aleksander chuckles. "Darling, what are you thankful for, and why are you crying?" He lifts my chin up to make me face him.

"I am happy, these are happy tears." I gestured to my face. "You are making an orphanage that teaches, feeds and helps children. And you are picking grisha or civilians who are great with children to nurse them. You know how much I wanted the past king to do something like that?"

Aleksander grins at me. "I did it for you darling. When I heard how terrible orphans were treated and cared for, I wanted to do something about that. I also made sure that no one will mistreat the children."

"I read that. Thank you Aleksander. That is really sweet." I said and hugged him again.

"Anything for my wife and queen."


	24. Chapter 24

**Alina POV:**

Aleksander and I have been married for 3 months already. At the moment Aleksander is sleeping, and I am eating strawberries. Genya is in front of me and Ivan is next to her whispering to each other, trying not to awaken Aleksander.

We are heading to Ahmrat jen, the capital of Shu Han, to attend the Prince's engagement party.

The Shu Han prince is marrying a noble's daughter named Laura. Apparently they want Aleksander and I's blessing for good luck, since we are royals and sort of more powerful then their parents.

Aleksander and I have been doing pretty well lately. Well we are always doing pretty well. I think the right term is great, we are doing great.

He has been very romantic lately. During his free time, he took me riding to a sunset picnic date, swimming in a lake away from the palace, he would sometimes send me funny love letters, we would lay on the grass and watch the stars and the most funny but sweet thing he did was singing me to sleep.

He is the worst singer there is. I never knew a Darkling or King would try to sing? I would either laugh my head off or try to cover his mouth, to end my suffering. It doesn't work though. He would sing louder.

Last week we visited the orphanage, and I was pleased with Aleksander's choice of caregivers, they were great with the kids. The children are absolutely adorable. Aleksander though was really protective of me during the whole day out of the palace. Well he is always protective of me.

Lately I have been signing papers and Aleksander has been interrogating rebels, to find all their hideouts.

Aleksander told me they found one hideout, the one in Sikurzoi, and he sent a few nichevo'ya there. All Aleksander told me was that it was a total massacre.

He got a reporter to send the message out, to warn people what they will get into, if they go against him. Or should I say us.

I have been very tired and hungry lately. I sometimes won't feel too good and puke my meals out in the mornings. Aleksander is worried about me and ever since it started he wouldn't leave me by myself.

Just yesterday he tickled me to death, because I wouldn't get out of bed , because I felt so tired. I remember laughing my head off, and him laughing with me. He stopped tickling me when we both fell off the bed.

I am so happy to have Aleksander as my husband.

Someone clears their throat in front of me. I don't know if it was Genya or Ivan.

"Yes?" I whispered, so I wouldn't wake Aleksander up.

"You shouldn't be daydreaming. It's for children, not queens." Ivan whispers and grins at me, teasing me.

I glared at him. "I was not." I whispered back.

He chuckles. "You have been holding that strawberry in your hand for quite a while, and looking blankly at the door handle."

I glare even more. "So what? I was probably... ahh... .. Be quiet."

Ivan smirks at me and Genya was holding back a laugh.

I was about to eat the strawberry, but Aleksander takes a huge bite out of it, leaving nothing in my hand.

I jumped at first, because I thought Aleksander was sleeping, turns out he wasn't. I turn to my head to the side and glare at him.

He was chewing on _my_ strawberry and smiling at me. He is so cheeky.

"I thought you were sleeping! Then you ate my last strawberry." I pouted at him.

Genya was laughing now and Ivan was chuckling.

"You have been eating a lot lately, so it shouldn't be that bad. The weird thing is, you are not getting fat but curvier." Ivan says and smirks at me, earning a deadly glare from Aleksander and I.

"Have you been _ogling_ my wife and your _queen_?!" Aleksander asks sounding deadly.

"N-No Moi Tsar, I was just curious. She is eating and sleeping more than usual." Ivan says.

"I've noticed." Aleksander says and eyes me up and down, his eyes landing on my stomach. "Genya what did the healers say yesterday?"

I give Genya a curious glance and she smiles at Aleksander and I. "Moi Tsar, asked me to ask a healer about what is wrong with you, because he was starting to worry." Genya tells me.

"What did the _healer_ say?" Aleksander asks again, but more impatiently.

Genya grinned and beamed. "I am going to be an Aunt!? Finally! I was holding it in for so long! I'm so excited!"

Ivan looks at her like she is crazy. "What is wrong with Moya Tsaritsa?!" He yells.

"She is pregnant!" Genya yells back and I didn't quite catch what she said, till I kept repeating it in my head. I am pregnant... I am pregnant... I AM PREGNANT!

I am so happy! I couldn't even say anything, I was out of words. I was probably grinning like a weirdo, but so was Genya.

Aleksander pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, still not believing it. I am pregnant! I am going to be a mother! I am pregnant with Aleksander's child! Aleksander is going to be a father!

"Darling, I'm so happy! We are having a child! We're going to be parents!" Aleksander says and pulls away.

He has a huge smile on his face and his eyes held so much happiness, love, awe and admiration.

I cup his face in my hands and kiss him passionately. He kisses me back, but roughly.

Someone clears their throat and Aleksander groans. "Do you mind!?" He glares towards Genya and Ivan.

Ivan was the one to talk. "Sorry Moi Tsar, may I remind you that we are in a coach."

Genya hit him on the arm. "They are having a baby you idiot and they are happy! Let them have their moment. I am going to be an Aunt and you might be the uncle. So stop ruining the moment."

Aleksander and I laugh and at the both of them. Aleksander pulls me closer by the waist, till I am snuggling into his side.

He kisses my forehead and whispers. "I love you darling."

"I love you too." I say and peck his lips.

Ivan looks at the two of us, smiling. "Can I be the uncle?"

I look up at Aleksander and he nods at me. "Of course you can!"

"And I am definitely the Aunt!" Genya grins.

Aleksander chuckles and shakes his head. "Of course you are Genya." He says. "But can whatever happened and said in here stay in here? We are away from the Os Alta and I don't want anyone trying to assassinate Alina. She is carrying the heir to the throne and rebels will want to kill both Alina and the baby, to get to me and to make sure no one can take the throne. I am not _risking_ their lives. Understood?"

Ivan and Genya both nod.

The few minutes to Ahmrat jen was Genya talking about the baby, and what needs to be done. She said she would like to design the nursery.

We arrived at the palace and was greeted by a lot of bows and cheers. The queen and king are sitting on the dais, when we entered the throne room.

"Moi Tsar and Moya Tsaritsa! Welcome! We are so grateful you came. Our servants will show you to your chambers. I hope your stay is pleasant." The Shu Han king says.

"I hope so too." Aleksander says, acting his usual way in front of people who aren't Ivan, Genya or I. Dangerous, powerful and collected.

"The party will be tonight and a servant will show you to the party during sundown." The king says.

Aleksander nods at them and we followed the servant to our rooms.

"Moi Tsar and Moya Tsaritsa will be staying here. The two rooms in front of it will be for the lady and the gentleman." The servant says and leaves.

Genya and I look at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. "Gentleman! Huh! If only they knew Ivan!" Genya says. I am giggling now and when I look to my side, Aleksander is smiling at me.

"I can be a gentleman!" Ivan protests.

Genya laughs at him again. "Name one time you were a gentleman."

Ivan was thinking and Aleksander takes a deep breath. "If you want to complain about Ivan being a gentleman, I would suggest you take it into your rooms, not in the hallway." Aleksander says to Ivan and Genya, before he turns to his Nichevo'ya and tell them some orders.

He pulls me into our room, locking the door after.

Aleksander wraps his arms around my waist. "Finally, alone at last. Just the way I like it." He leans into me and kisses me.

I pull away. "So... You're going to be a father."

Aleksander grins. "I can't wait. I don't want you leaving my side at all times and I _especially_ don't want you accepting anything from anyone, except from me." He says, making me remember the time someone tried to poison me.

"I know. But you are so over protective, I will be fine." I said and walked to the bed, laying down and looking at the ceiling.

Aleksander hovers on top of me. "I want you safe, and now that you're pregnant with _our_ child, I want him or her safe too. I am not loosing either of you."

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He pulls back. "You better get some rest." He says and lays with me, leaving no gap between us.

I drifted to sleep as soon as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p>Genya did my hair all up and I am in front of the mirror now, looking at my stomach. It has a bump, not too big and not too small. Why hadn't I noticed it before? Probably because I haven't looked at a mirror in ages. Too busy doing royal duties.<p>

This is the only time I get to dress myself up.

I was too busy looking at my bump, I hadn't realized Aleksander was behind me looking at it too. He went in front of me and kneeled, his eyes directly at my stomach.

He placed a hand on my stomach and kissed it. "I know you will be as beautiful as your mother. My little princess. Actually I will call you my little sunshine."

I giggled at the way he is acting. "What if the baby is a boy? He will be as handsome and powerful as his father."

"Whoever is in there, will either be my little sunshine or my little darkling." Aleksander kisses my stomach again and stands up.

He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me.

I pull away. "I need to put my dress on. I am not going to the party naked Aleksander."

He chuckles and lets go of me. "I would _never_ let you go out naked. Do you need any help getting the dress on?"

I pull my red and gold dress on and remember I cannot zip the dress up, since it is behind me. I look at Aleksander grinning. "Please?"

He chuckles and goes behind me, zipping my dress up and kiss my neck before he goes to the door. "I will be waiting outside."

I slip my heels on and go out of our room.

Aleksander is talking to Ivan at the hallway. All I heard is, "Tell me if anything suspicious is going on and tell the guards to keep a close eye on everything, especially their queen."

Ivan nods and catches my eye. "No champagne except for juice and water for you Moya Tsaritsa, remember?" He says making sure I remember Genya's do's and don'ts for having a healthy baby.

I stand next to Aleksander, taking his hand in mine. "I remember." I roll my eyes at him. A servant comes and bows at us.

"I will see you later Ivan. Please get the things ready, just in case." Aleksander says and we follow the servant to the venue of the party.

Get what ready?

As we entered the venue everything stopped. The music, the dancing and the talking. Everyone bowed and waited for Aleksander to address them. We are the guest of honor, so I am not surprised by their behaviour.

"Good evening everyone. Please continue, but I would like a word with the fiances." Aleksander says and everyone gets up from their bows and the music plays again.

"Moi Tsar! Moya Tsaritsa, you are looking lovely as ever." The Shu Han queen says as she and the king approaches us.

"Thank you." I reply and give her a smile.

The King bows at Aleksander. "My son and his fiance have been eager to meet you and your queen."

"Where are they?" I ask looking around.

"We will take you to them now, if you would like." The Shu Han queen says smiling.

Aleksander nods his head and takes my hand.

"Alright then." The king says and he and his wife leads us out of the party to the gardens.

We stopped in front of an outdoor dining table. A young man and girl are sitting, talking to each other, clearly unaware we are here. The king clears his throat and the couple immediately stand and bow at us.

"Moi Tsar... Moya Tsaritsa." The young man says. "Thank you for attending our engagement party. I am prince Marco and this is my fiance Laura." He gestures to the young girl.

She smiles at us. "Please, have a seat."

Aleksander doesn't hesitate. He and I sit in front of the couple, while the king and queen sit at the head of the table. He takes my hand under the table and keeps our entwined hands on his lap.

"Tea?" The queen asks me.

I can feel Aleksander eyeing the tea. I clear my throat. "No thank you." I reply. Before I got ready for the party, Aleksander and I drank a lot of water so we wouldn't drink anything at the party. Aleksander didn't host this party so it is a precaution not to accept anything.

"How about you Moi Tsar?" The Shu Han Queen asks.

Aleksander didn't hesitate. "No. I am content at the moment, but thank you." He turns to the couple. "I heard you need my blessing, it is a tradition for Shu Hans, before they get married. But to do so I want to ask, are you two really in love or did you're parents set this up?"

I heard the king choke on his tea and the queen gasp. Aleksander didn't take his eyes off the couple.

"Moi Tsar. Why would you ask?" Prince Marco asks.

Aleksander doesn't smile, he keeps his face expressionless. "A wedding is sacred and why should my queen and I bless this marriage if you two don't love each other?"

"Certainly they do love each other." The king says.

"I asked the prince and his fiance not you! Do you think I am a fool?! My sources tell me this was planned and that this young girl loves someone else, along with Prince Marco. You know lying to my face isn't good, so tell me the truth!" Aleksander says, sounding annoyed and irritated.

I give his hand a small squeeze. "Is this true?" I ask. I wouldn't want my parents marrying me to someone, if I was in love with someone else.

Laura and Prince Marco are looking at me, then their parents.

"Answer!" Aleksander yells making everyone flinch.

"Yes." Prince Marco says, dropping his head, as a sign of defeat. "My parents want the right queen for Shu Han. "

"And ruling with the woman you love isn't appropriate?" Aleksander says.

The king answers. "They will love each other eventually."

"If you marry them, they might commit adultery. They love someone else and being married to the one they do not love will have some issues. If they didn't love anyone else, they might love each other, but they don't." Aleksander says to the king.

I face the couple. "Do you want to be married to each other? Please don't lie."

Laura looked up at me. "No Moya Tsaritsa. We do not want to marry each other."

Aleksander stands up, so I do the same. "Then it is settled, you do not have my blessing." He says and walks off.

I took a glance behind me and saw the king fuming, and the queen trying to calm him.

Aleksander leads me to the foyer of the palace. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Back to our palace." Aleksander says and the palace doors open, revealing Ivan.

"Everything is ready." Ivan says. Aleksander carries me out of the palace and into the coach.

He placed me on the soft velvet chair of the coach with him sitting next to me. Genya was already in the coach and Ivan came in last shutting the door behind him.

Aleksander banged on the coach door and it started moving.

"I could have walked to the coach, you didn't have to carry me." I said to Aleksander.

"I was just in the mood to carry you." Aleksander says to me, giving me a small smile.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"I am not going to bless their wedding if they do not love each other and love someone else. I may be ruthless and feared, but I strongly believe in love." Aleksander says to me. I heard Genya say 'aww' in a low voice.

"And why are we leaving?" I ask.

Aleksander shrugs. "You're pregnant and just for safety. The Shu Han king was really mad. Now stop asking questions and sleep, you're tired."

He pat his lap, signalling I can rest my head on it and I did. I was shocked how I slept right away.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in Aleksander and I's room. My head is on a pillow while Aleksander is sleeping facing me.<p>

I trace his face and then his lips. His velvet, soft, pink lips.

I let out a gasp when Aleksander pins me under him.

"Good morning Darling" He smiles and kisses my lips. "How was you're sleep?"

"It was alright. What are our plans today?"I ask as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Free day. What do you want to do?" He asks.

I smile at him. "Stay in bed. I am in no mood to move."

He grins an evil smile at me. My smile immediately fades. "What are you-"

He is singing!

"Aleksander! Please stop! The baby and I are going to die!" I say covering his mouth with my hand.

He sings louder and pulls my night gown up, revealing my stomach. He is singing to the baby now.

I cover my ears with the pillow and then I felt something move in my stomach.

I sat right up and Aleksander stops singing and looks at me concerned.

"Darling what's wrong?" He says and envelopes me in a warm embrace.

"Your singing is what's wrong. The baby just moved. Your little sunshine or darkling was telling you to stop. That's how horrible it was." I smile at him.

He chuckles and goes to my stomach, placing his hand on it and starts singing again. The baby moved again and I saw Aleksander grin. I was happy seeing him happy.

"You like my singing don't you? Unlike your mother, but secretly your mother swoons when I sing." He tells the baby and kisses my belly.

"In your dreams Aleksander." I shake my head and laugh at him.

He laughs with me. "I have pure talent there darling. Don't need to lie to me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Alina POV:**

"Alina! I know you're somewhere in here! You have two options! Show yourself now or get tortured _painfully_!" Aleksander's voice yells as he enters the stables.

I am hiding in an empty stable, crouched on the ground trying to hold my laughter. I'm currently hiding from Aleksander, Ivan and Genya.

I heard Aleksander and I are going to sit on the throne chair all afternoon again, to hear civilians problems and concerns, from one of the servants. So I decided to hide from them.

I am hiding because we did it yesterday and my butt hurt so much from sitting, it's worst than riding a horse. Not only that, being six months pregnant, takes all your energy. Yes you heard me right, I am six months pregnant now. I have to see a healer every week to check up on the baby. The baby is doing pretty well, healthy and small, but my belly is huge at the moment.

It has been three months since we arrived at Os Alta, after the engagement party of Prince Marco and Laura.

The King and Queen aren't happy about what Aleksander and I did, but they followed what Aleksander said, they are allowing Prince Marco to marry his lover, who happens to be a grisha stationed in Shu Han.

Her name is Myile, and she is a Squaller.

"Alina, I am going to say this one more time. Come out where ever you are or get tortured. You're choice." Aleksander yells.

I chuckle at him and reply back, "I get tortured either way!"

I see his shadow pass the stall I am hiding in and see his back facing me. He is looking around for the source of my voice.

"I didn't hear what you said. Say it again."

I sneak up behind him and hug him from behind. He chuckles and turns so he is facing me.

I am still hugging him, my face resting on his chest.

"There you are. It took Genya and Ivan almost the whole morning to find you. They are getting worried." He says.

I chuckled. "Do I still get tortured?"

"Of course! But not so much." Aleksander says and pulls out of my hug.

I didn't hesitate and try to run out of the stable.

As I reach the stable doors, a strong pair of arms pull me into their chest and when I turn around, Aleksander starts tickling me.

"Please! No!" I say laughing and backing away each time Aleksander tickles me.

He stops to my surprise and wraps his arms around my waist.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Aleksander whispers into my ear and kisses under it.

My breathing hitched at his gesture, sending good kind of shivers down my spine as he trails soft kisses down my neck and collarbone.

"A-Aleksander.." I stuttered.

"Hmm..." He is kissing my jaw line and leaves small kisses till he reaches the side of my lips.

I closed my eyes, waiting to feel his lips on mine, but all I felt was the rumble of his chest on my round belly.

I opened my eyes immediately and Aleksander carries me bridal style.

He is laughing now. I glare at him.

"You tease!" I pout at him and he chuckles at me.

He kisses my cheek. "I told you I would torture you."

"Well you did a good job." I mumbled.

"Sorry darling. Royal duties, remember. Do you really want me, your husband, to be all alone on that throne chair?" Aleksander says.

I puff. "If you put it that way. Why do we need to do this? Couldn't they write letters instead?"

"Then it would be a total chaos. Besides, it is a tradition for royals. The past Ravkan kings never listened to their people, and I plan on listening to them and giving them my feedback." Aleksander says and enters the throne room, with me in his arms.

I looked over his shoulders and thank the guards who opened the throne room doors for us. They smiled back and nodded their heads.

I cupped Aleksander's cheeks and pecked his lips. "You're a great king."

He sits me down on my throne and places his hand on my belly, before he sits down.

Ivan came up to me and ruffles my hair. I swatted his hand away and fixed my hair.

Ivan chuckles. "Where were you hiding?"

"What makes me want to tell you? It's my secret hiding place." I smiled at him.

Ivan quirks his eyebrow at me and smirks.

"In one of the empty stalls in the stables." Aleksander says like it is nothing.

I hit Aleksander's arm and cross my arms over my belly. "How dare you?"

Aleksander and Ivan chuckles at me. "Sorry Darling, I don't want to be the one who has to get you when your best friend and my second in command can't find you." Aleksander says and kisses my cheek.

Ivan ruffles my hair again and I swat his hand away, giving him a glare.

"Ivan, she is going to meet civilians, stop ruining Alina's hair. Better yet, don't _touch_ my wife." Aleksander says to Ivan.

Ivan chuckles. "She is like a sister to me now. I have grown fond of her, but in a sibling way."

Before Aleksander could reply, the throne room door opened and in came an angry, scratch that, furious looking Genya.

"Alina Starkov! You had me worrying and tired! What do you have to say for yourself?" Genya says and stand next to me.

I shrugged and gave her an innocent smile. "If I die on this throne chair of boredom, you can have my old room and clothes?"

"Does that include shoes?" Genya arched an eyebrow.

I chuckled. "Every pair."

Aleksander and Ivan were laughing at us, and Genya gave Ivan a glare, while I took Aleksander's hand in mine, smiling at him.

He is letting loose around Genya and Ivan now, but only when we are alone. If it is with others, Aleksander is the dangerous and ruthless Darkling and King. He still frightens Ivan and Genya, but we are like family now. Just the four of us and soon the baby.

Ivan and Genya are always messing with me, but they know their boundaries around Aleksander and they don't know his real name.

"Moi Tsar... Moya Tsaritsa. They are ready when you are." A corporalki guard says.

Aleksander nods his head at him, putting his emotionless and 'don't mess with me' face on.

Ivan stands next to Aleksander, and Genya sits on a chair near me.

The throne room doors open and a family walks in. A middle aged red haired man and black haired woman. They are walking up to us, holding hands with a little girl, no older than seven.

They bow at us and the little girl looks up at me and gives me a toothless smile. I smile back and waved at her. She giggled at my action.

"What may be your concern?" Ivan asks.

The man looks up at Aleksander and I. "Nichevo'ya your highnesses."

I felt Aleksander tense. He hates it when people talk about his nichevo'ya army, or them period. He won't get rid of them.

"Go on..." I said, not wanting Aleksander to talk and get mad at them.

The man cleared his throat. "The villagers were wondering if you could add more of them around our village."

This caught me and Aleksander by surprise. Nichevo'yas are ruthless, cruel, merciless and _very_ scary looking.

Everyone is terrified of them. Genya, Ivan and I have gotten used to them, since they are always around Aleksander and I, but we still don't wanna mess with them. Like nobody wants to mess with Aleksander.

"Why is that?" Aleksander asks, sounding interested.

The woman was the one to talk now. "We are worried for our children. We read about the rebellions. We want to keep our children away from the rebels and their influences."

"Don't get us wrong, we are terrified of your nichevo'yas, but we understand they are to make sure everyone follows the rules and regulations." The man adds.

Aleksander nods at them. "Very well, I will add more security for your village and other villages everywhere. Before you leave, give my surrogate your village name and I will make sure security will be there as soon as possible. Dismissed."

"Thank you Moi Tsar and Moya Tsaritsa. We are very happy you are our king and queen, and congratulations. We can't wait to meet our prince or princess soon." The man says and they all bow before they leave.

Ivan guides them out so he can get the village name.

A man comes after them and a few seconds later Ivan enters the room, standing next to Aleksander.

The man is quite young, probably around his twenties. He bows and addresses us.

"What may be your concern?" Genya asks this time.

The man smirks at Genya and winks at me before he talks. Aleksander looked annoyed by his gesture towards me. "There is a couple of rebels in Chernast. They are looking for people who might be interested in the rebellion. I heard, people who are not interested will be killed immediately, after the whole speech and who wants to join."

"How do you know this?" Aleksander asks.

The man became still and panic was evident in his eyes. "I was in the rebellion but I left. My father forced me into it, but I didn't do anything that went against the law. I was only in the rebellion because of my father. He threatened me if I didn't join."

"What if you are still part of the rebellion and want to get in our good side, better yet you are a spy, who is going to tell Nikolai everything that is happening here." Aleksander says.

"I will do anything to prove otherwise. I can be your spy and tell you where some of the rebel posts are."

Aleksander thought for a while. "When is this meeting?"

"Tomorrow evening." The man says.

"Ivan." Aleksander calls and Ivan gets closer to him. "Prepare some guards and I will prepare some nichevo'ya for our trip tomorrow morning. We leave at dawn, and I want you to give the man..."

Aleksaneder looks at the man in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Sean." The man says and Aleksander faces Ivan again.

"I want you to put Sean in one of the guest rooms and station four corporalki guards in front of his door. He is not to leave till dawn tomorrow with us. Have a servant give him food too." Aleksander says to Ivan.

Aleksander faces Sean again. "We leave tomorrow at dawn. We are going to surprise them, but we attack only when they are going to kill the people who are loyal to me and my queen. The rest who are not, will suffer the consequences. My surrogate will show you to your room and tell you what is needed. Dismissed."

Sean bows and Ivan walks to him. "Thank you Moi Tsar, I will not disappoint you." Sean says before he leaves.

I face Aleksander now. "Your leaving?!"

"Darling, I will be back as soon as possible." Aleksander says and takes my hand, and kisses it.

I shake my head. "What if the rebels are going to attack _you_? What if he is luring you to _them_?"

"I am bringing twenty nichevo'yas and guards. I won't get hurt, it will be them who will, if they planned on attacking me." Aleksander says.

I take a deep breath. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry about me darling, I can handle myself, and stressing is not good for the baby." Aleksander smiles at me.

I sighed. "You better be back unharmed."

Aleksander kisses my cheek and asks to bring the rest of the civilians in.

The rest of the civilians, were either here to see their king and queen to congratulate us on my pregnancy, they asked about the rebels and complained about farms and other things.

When sunset came I was so happy. I stood up and stretched, no more having to sit. Aleksander just stood up and went to the middle of the room.

"Honey, what are you doing?" I ask from the dais. Genya and Ivan stood on either side of me.

Aleksander turns to face me. "Just stay where you are and don't move darling. Same goes to you, Ivan and Genya."

He just had to say that. Now I'm scared and curious.

Aleksander clapped his hands together, making a loud _BOOM_, and darkness surrounded us all.

I felt Ivan stiffen next to me and Genya leaned close to me. I think I am the only one who isn't scared of Aleksander and his power.

"What's happening?" Genya whispers to me.

Before I could answer her, I don't know, I heard clicking noises. Oh No. This is going to take all of Aleksander's strength!

"He is creating nichevo'yas." I whispered back to Genya.

"Honey are you done?" I yelled.

There was no answer and after a few minutes Aleksander says, "Alright Darling."

I stretched my arms out and let my light soar through. Once I saw the room was all lit, I put my arms down.

My eyes widened at the number of Nichevo'yas in front of us. There are hundreds! The whole room is filled.

I saw Aleksander wobble to me. Oh No...

I picked up my skirts and ran to him. Just as he was falling, I dropped to the ground and caught him, placing his head on my lap.

I stroked his hair. "Just rest for a while." I turned to Genya. "Can you please get a glass of water?"

Genya nodded and left, bumping her way through the nichevo'yas.

Aleksander turned his head towards the nichevo'yas. "To your stations!"

When he said that, the nichevo'yas left in a flash.

"How do they know where their station is?" I asked him.

Aleksander chuckles. "I created them and I can communicate to them. I stationed all of them at the front of the palace for tomorrow."

"Close your eyes and rest." I whispered to him and he did.

Genya came through the doors minutes later and handed me the glass. Aleksander sat up, and I helped him drink the water.

"Better?" I asked him.

Aleksander shook his head. "No." He says.

I was going to ask him what will make him feel better, but he leaned into me and kissed me passionately and rough.

When he pulled back, I was out of breath and I knew he was too, because he was panting.

Aleksander placed his hand on my belly. "Now, I'm better."

I giggled at him. "You are so... Never do that again! You could kill yourself!"

"Stop stressing, darling. Baby remember?" Aleksander chuckles and kisses my cheek.

I stand up and help him up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkling POV:<strong>

It is almost dawn and I carefully unwrapped my arms from Alina's waist and put her head that was on my chest on the pillow. I slowly go out of bed not wanting to wake her up.

She looks so beautiful. I showered and changed into my black kefta, not wearing my crown today. Before I left the room, I kissed Alina's forehead and her belly.

"I will be back as soon as possible to hold you in my arms." I whispered to Alina and left the room. I turned to the two nichevo'ya who always watches and guards Alina, standing in front of our chamber door.

_**I don't want anyone laying a finger on the Queen while I'm gone. Genya is the only one who has permission too. **_I told them and continued down the hall.

I saw a servant and called him over.

"Moi Tsar." The servant bowed.

"Tell Genya, that Moya Tsaritsa is free the whole day and to not wake her up." I told him.

The servant bowed again. "I will send her the message now." He said and walked away.

I walked to the front of the palace and was glad to see everyone was there. Sean, ten corporalki guards and twenty nichevo'ya.

"Ivan!" I called. "We're taking horseback."

Ivan bows and goes to a servant. I turn to Sean. "Try any funny business and I won't hesitate to slice you in half."

Sean bows to me and stutters. "I-I wouldn't want to mess with my k-k-king."

I mentally smiled to myself. I like making people frightened, it makes me aware that I still have the same effect and the rumours hasn't changed about me.

The Darkling and now the king, ruthless, merciless, cruel and powerful.

Ivan handed me the reigns of a black horse. I happily mounted the horse and led the way to Chernast, with four nichevo'yas next to me and in front of me.

Ivan is riding next to Sean and two corporalki guards are beside them.

I want to end this rebellion as soon as possible. I want my future child to be safe. I don't want to worry about assassinations against the love of my life and my child.

* * *

><p>It is sunset and we just arrived in Chernast. Ivan and I are preparing for our attack that will happen soon.<p>

Apparently their meeting is being held in a warn out pub.

"Sean, you will have to go in there and act normal. Don't say anything. Understand?" I ask him.

He nods his head.

"Understand?!" I ask him more sternly. I hate it when I ask a serious question and people nod or shake their head for a reply. They have a mouth, for crying out loud.

"Y-Yes Moi Tsar." Sean stutters.

"Moi Tsar, how will he signal us?" Ivan asks me.

"You see the window next to the front door? I want Sean to break it when the time comes. Do you understand Sean, or are you lost?" I ask Sean.

"I understand. I break the window when the time comes." Sean replies.

I watch him carefully. "Go through the plan again." I asked Sean.

"Your guards and nichevo'yas will be surrounding the pub. I go in and act normal, by not talking, and the people who are loyal to you, I will place a red cross on their back. I break the window next to the front door when they are getting ready to leave and when they are going to kill the innocent civilians." Sean says.

"Correct, you better get going."I say and take my spot near the pub, behind a big tree. The sun is going down and the meeting is starting soon. It is just Ivan and I now with some nichevo'ya.

I take a deep breath. I miss Alina in my arms and seeing her wake up. I didn't get to do that this morning because of this pathetic group. I can't wait till I have Nikolai's throat in my hands.

"Moi Tsar, thinking about Alina or the rebellion?" Ivan asks smiling at me.

I smile and shake my head. "Both actually. When Alina and I's baby is born, I want this rebellion done. I want our child to grow up safe and happy. I don't want people attempting assassination on both my child and my wife."

"That's understandable. But I know for sure that the little prince or princess will be happy and powerful in this world. I won't be surprised if the baby gets Alina's stubbornness and your competence. I think your child will handle themselves pretty well in this world." Ivan says and I couldn't help but chuckle at his statement. Ivan's right.

I just realised it is dark already. "We better get ready." I said and stood near the pub entrance.

* * *

><p>We waited for about thirty minutes till we heard the window smash. I didn't hesitate and walked straight for the front door.<p>

One of the nichevo'ya knocked the door down and I entered.

I looked around the room and smirked. Everyone had shock, fear and horror written on their faces. Ivan was next to me and gave a low whistle and shook his head. "You're all up for it now." He whispered to them.

"Who is the leader here and who hosted this meeting?" I asked looking around the room.

A middle aged man stood on a chair. "I am and we are not scared of you. We will fight you!"

"Well, well, well. Going behind your king's back and gathering rebels. There is only one punishment for that I am afraid...it's death." I said and clapped my hands together, creating darkness. I heard people panicking and breathing heavily.

_**The man standing on the chair is mine, leave him but kill the people who have no red crosses on their backs. **_I told the nichevo'yas.

I heard people scream in pain and call for help or mercy. I decided to end the darkness.

When I took the darkness out, I saw blood everywhere and a couple of people standing and shaking in a corner. Pieces of bodies were all around the room. The man on the chair saw everything and was gasping at the sight before him.

"You see... I don't like it when people go behind my back and plan a rebellion. I despise it. Did you really think you could get away with this?" I asked the man.

The man shook his head. "You're a cruel king. I would never serve a king like you. Your queen doesn't deserve you!"

He shouldn't have brought Alina into this! I felt Ivan shaking of anger, he put his hand out in front of him and was squeezing his hands to fists.

I heard the rebel cough and cling to his chest. Ivan is snatching the air from his lungs.

"Ivan, enough." I tell Ivan and he stops.

"Don't you dare bring my wife into this! One of your pathetic rebels almost killed her and you say such a thing?! Did you know you were betrayed? I found out about this meeting from a traitor of your rebellion." I told the man.

The man frowned and before he could ask who, Sean came in front of me. "Me, father. Moi Tsar and his queen have done a lot of great things in this country and you can't see that because you want to serve the _prince_."

"How dare you! You are no son of mine!" The man was running towards Sean, but before he could get his hands on him I used the cut.

The man went wide eyed and he was cut in half in front of Sean.

I tuned to the people who are loyal to me. "I heard you serve me and my queen, and I am thankful for that. You are free to go, but I want you to spread the word about what happened here. I hope you stay loyal to my rule, or else that man..." I pointed to Sean's father's body. "Will become you one day."

They all bowed to me. "We serve you Moi Tsar and we are thankful."

I exited the pub and mounted on my horse. "Sean! You are free to go, but I want to know where those rebel posts are. Do you mind seeing Ivan tomorrow?"

"No, Moi Tsar. I will meet him at the palace tomorrow." Sean replies.

"Very well." I say and ride my way to the palace with Ivan and the corporalki guards and the nichevo'yas.

* * *

><p><strong>Alina POV:<strong>

Can't sleep... I shouldn't worry, like Aleksander says, it is bad for the baby. Where is he now? I am used to sleeping with his arms around me, and at the moment, lying in _our _bed, I miss his presence.

_Don't worry Alina, he is on his way without a scratch on him. _I tell myself.

I hate this empty feeling when he is away.

I heard the chamber door open. Probably Genya trying to get me to try on dresses again, for the fifth time today. "I'm not getting out of this bed to try on dresses with you!"

"That's too bad... I heard blue brings out my eyes. I was hoping I could try on one of your blue dresses." A familiar masculine voice says.

I immediately sat up with a grin on my face. Aleksander is leaning on the door frame, smirking at me.

I got out of bed and ran to him, giving him a hug. He lifted me up and placed me on the bed.

Aleksander was on top of me, careful not to squish my belly. He stroked my cheek and looked lovingly into my eyes.

"Why aren't you asleep yet, darling? It is almost dawn." He whispers. "You weren't worrying, were you?"

I put my arms around his neck. "I was missing you... and I couldn't help worrying." I told him. "Are you hurt?"

"Not a single scratch." Aleksander answers and kisses me rough and wanting on my lips.

I smiled against the kiss and pulled him closer. He pulled away and kissed my neck. He kissed my soft spot and I gave a small moan.

Aleksander smiled against my neck and kissed me on my lips again.

He pulled away. "You better sleep. I really want to make love, but your pregnant and if we keep going, I will have a hard time controlling myself."

I sighed. "Okay." I said and pecked his lips.

I laid down in Aleksander's arms and cuddled into his chest. "Goodnight Aleksander."

"I love you, Alina." Aleksander kisses the top of my head.

I smiled. "I love you too."

"Do I still get to try your dress on tomorrow?" Aleksander asks.

I giggled at his silliness. "Of course!"

"Alina! Darling, I am your husband! Imagine how hideous I would look like in a dress. I am not going to try it on. You were suppose to say, 'No Aleksander, you are a king. Dresses are for Queens.'"

I was full on laughing now. "You asked! Don't blame me. Besides, you said blue brings your eyes out. I think you would look really pretty."

"Are you really going to make me wear a dress?! I am a man!" Aleksander laughs with me now.

I kissed his cheek."I would never let you humiliate yourself like that. Plus, Genya would kill me if I let you ruin one of the gowns."

Aleksander chuckle. "I love hearing you laugh."


	26. Chapter 26

**Alina POV:**

**_~4 years ago~_**

_I was by the lake with Aleksander, Ivan and Genya. Practicing using my powers, for it has been so long I had done so._

_It is evening and the whole time I was practicing, Ivan and Genya would argue or joke around with each other._

_Aleksander and I were laughing at the way they were acting, and that was when I cried out in pain and crouched to the ground, cradling my stomach._

_The pain is like nothing I have felt before. Worst than the cramps I have been experiencing lately._

_Aleksander knelt next to me, eyeing me with worry and concern._

_He was talking to me, but I couldn't hear a word. I was screaming in pain. _

_Genya or Ivan, must have said something, for he looked at them then back at me with shock._

_Aleksander didn't hesitate and quickly picked me up, rushing me into the palace clinic. I was crying out in pain and my eyes flooded with tears the whole time._

_As I was laid onto the clinic bed, clinging onto my stomach and wishing it would just end. Aleksander looked panicked and was shouting orders to people, looking angry._

_"She is in labor! Hurry up and do something!" Aleksander was yelling furiously to no one in particular._

_Once he yelled I was swarmed by healers. Asking me stupid questions like, 'does it hurt','can you take the pain', ' How long ago was the pain'._

_I looked up, and they looked worried about me, but Aleksander's face stood out the most._

_He looked furious. "She is in labor! Of course she is in pain! She is crying out in pain! Do something or else!"_

_The healers put a cloth over my stomach and Aleksander went beside me and took my hand in his._

_"I will be here the whole time, darling. Take deep breaths and push when the healer tells you too. I love you. You can do this."_

_I nodded and did as he asked me to._

_The healer was telling me to push and I did. It was painful, but I had to do it. I felt myself sweating._

_Aleksander was with me the whole agonizing and painful time. He held my hand and cooed lovely words to me._

_I am thankful that he was relaxed throughout the whole time. He was a big help, but when I look into his eyes, I could tell he was worried and frightened about me._

_I was about to give up, but the moment I was going to, I heard wailing and crying._

_I looked forward and saw a baby._

_Aleksander stood up and kissed my forehead, stroking my cheeks._

_"Well done, darling. I'm so proud of you. I hated seeing you in pain, but it is over now and our child is apparently healthy. I love you so much. We have a baby boy!" He whispered to me, with a huge grin on his face._

_Aleksander cupped my cheeks and kissed me passionately._

_I smiled at him when he pulled back. "I love you too. Where is he?"_

_"They are cleaning him up." Aleksander says._

_I laid back on the pillow and realized how tired and sore I was. Sleep took over me and I heard Aleksander calling my name, before I blacked out._

_I woke up to the sound of whispers. I kept my eyes shut, still too tired to open them._

_"Seeing her in that much pain was horrible." It was Aleksander's voice._

_"Alina is strong, the healer said it's normal to rest after giving birth. She even said Alina did really well." It was Genya now._

_"She did amazing. I'm so proud of her." Aleksander said and I felt his lips on my forehead._

_I took a deep breath and opened my eyes._

_Aleksander was sitting next to my bed holding a baby in his arms and Genya was standing on the foot of my bed. I am still in the palace clinic._

_I grinned at the sight of our baby. Aleksander stood up and sat on my clinic bed._

_"Good morning, Darling. Here, hold our son." Aleksander grinned at me._

_I nodded my head and smiled at the baby._

_Aleksander placed our son in my arms and sat next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on Aleksander's chest._

_I stared down at my bundle of joy, in my arms. Aleksander and I's baby boy. Our little darkling. He is staring at me with big gray eyes, his fathers eyes. He has my dark brown hair and his father's signature smirk._

_"He's perfect. We have a beautiful baby boy." Aleksander whispers to me and kisses my forehead._

_I caressed our son's soft cheek. "What should we name him?"_

_"Hmmm... How about Zachariah?" Aleksander suggested._

_I thought about it. "How about... Dustin?"_

_We were silent for a while. "... Prince... Dustin Zachariah... I like it" Genya said and giggling. "Handsome name for a handsome prince."_

_I looked up at Aleksander and found him smiling down at me. Adoration and love evident in his eyes. "Prince Dustin Zachariah Morozov." He whispers so I could only hear it._

_"Prince Dustin Zachariah Morozov." I smiled back and confirmed our son's name. I kissed Dustin on his forehead._

_Aleksander turned to Genya. "Tell the healer we named him Prince Dustin Zachariah."_

_Genya nodded and left Aleksander and I alone._

_"I love you Aleksander."_

_"I love you too Alina, and now, I also love our son Dustin Zachariah." Aleksander replies and holds Dustin's tiny hand. "How are you feeling?"_

_I looked up at Aleksander. "Fantastic! I have our little darkling in my arms, and you holding me. Nothing cane ruin my happiness. Thank you for helping me through it last night."_

_Aleksander chuckles at my response. "I will always be there for you and our little darkling, without hesitation."_

_I was going to say something but the clinic door opened._

_"Uncle is here! Where is Prince Dustin Zachariah?" Ivan says enthusiastically._

_I giggle at Ivan. I haven't seen him not act so tough, he is showing his carefree side at the moment. "Want to hold him?" I asked him._

_Ivan smiles at me and nodded his head. He sits on the chair beside my bed and I pass Dustin to Aleksander, so he can give him to Ivan._

_"Hello your highness. Aren't you handsome. Look at that smile... I bet all the girls will drawl on you when you grow up. I'll teach you the tricks." Ivan winks at Dustin in his arms._

_Aleksander glared at Ivan. "Teach him inappropriate and foolish things Ivan, and I promise you, I will rip you to pieces."_

_"Yes Moi Tsar." Ivan replies and nods his head at Aleksander. "I almost forgot. Everyone wants to have a look at their little prince. They have been standing and waiting outside the palace walls, since they found out Moya Tsaritsa was giving birth."_

_Aleksander took a deep breath. "Get the balcony ready. Their royal family will be there when their queen is feeling better." Aleksander says._

_The balcony is only used when the royals are going to give an announcement to their civilians. It is rarely used. I am guessing this will be one of those rare moments._

_I sat up. "I'm gonna take a shower."_

_Aleksander immediately carried me bridal style and pecked my lips._

_"I can walk myself to our bathroom." I told him and pouted._

_Aleksander chuckled and started walking out of the clinic. "Ivan! Bring my little darkling to our chamber!"_

_"Yes Moi Tsar!" Ivan replied and was walking behind us now._

_Aleksander walked me all the way to our chamber and when Ivan opened the door for us, with Dustin in his other arm, I saw Genya blocking the doorway._

_"Genya?" Ivan said, eyeing Genya. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was fixing Prince Dustin's crib and stuff in their lounge room. I bet our king and queen will want their newborn son near them at all times, so I made half their lounge room, the baby room." Genya replied grinning._

_"Thank you Genya." Aleksander smiled at Genya._

_Genya grinned and bowed at us. "Well anything for my little handsome nephew!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~2 years ago~<em>**

_"Ivan!" I reached out my hand as Ivan kept tossing my son, Dustin, in the air._

_We are in the throne room discussing or we were discussing the rebels, till my baby, Dustin came running into the throne room._

_Well he isn't exactly a baby anymore, but in my eyes and heart he will always be my baby._

_Dustin is now two about to turn three. He looks like Aleksander more than me, but Aleksander insisted he has my stubbornness._

_Dustin has my dark brown hair, kindness and stubbornness, but he has Aleksander's quartz gray eyes, smirk, smile, protectiveness, anger, and humor._

_Ivan chuckled, "Relax, I won't drop the little prince." and cooed at Dustin and held him in his arms. _

_Dustin is giggling and yelling, "Higher, Uncle Ivan!"_

_"Honey..." I nervously bit my lip as I turned to my husband._

_Aleksander smiled, kissing my forehead then headed to Ivan. "Alright, give me back my son, before you kill him."_

_Ivan put Dustin down and then Dustin ran to Aleksander._

_Aleksander spun him around and kissed his cheek. _

_"Daddy! Daddy! Again!" Dustin insisted. _

_Aleksander chuckled and placed Dustin down. "If I spin you again, you will get sick. I don't want my little darkling getting ill, now would I?" _

_"But daddy..." Dustin pouted and crossed his arms looking up at Aleksander. _

_I walked up to them and picked Dustin up in my arms. I kissed his cheeks and he kissed me back on both my cheeks. _

_Aleksander came behind me and placed his arm around my waist. _

_"Daddy! Show me your darkness!" Dustin insisted._

_Aleksander gave a small laugh and placed his free hand in front of Dustin and I. Letting the darkness dance on the palm of his hand._

_Dustin followed Aleksander's movement, but nothing came. Dustin frowned at his hand. He has always been fascinated with either my light or Aleksander's darkness._

_"You will get to do that soon, my little darkling. You just have to wait." Aleksander says to Dustin. _

_"I want to do it now, and I want to go to school." Dustin pouted then looked up at me. "Please show me your light mommy."_

_I smiled and put Dustin on the ground, and I sat on the ground so we are facing each other. _

_Dustin sat in front of me. I put both my palms out and held them in front of me. _

_When my light was shining, Dustin placed his hand on my palms and smiled when he felt the heat. _

_"Daddy, what is my power?" Dustin asked Aleksander. _

_Aleksander sat next to Dustin and put him on his lap. Dustin leaned into Aleksander's chest and played with his kefta._

_"We can find out right now if you like." Aleksander smiled at Dustin._

_Dustin grinned at Aleksander and kissed his cheeks. "Yes please daddy!"_

_Ivan kneeled on the ground. "Moi Tsar, the rebels?" _

_"Who are the rebels daddy?" _

_Aleksander gave a sad smile to Dustin. "They are bad people. They do not support our rule, son. They do not cooperate with the way things are being done. Uncle Ivan and I have been tracking them down, but we haven't found all of them. That is why mommy and I tell you not to accept anything or talk to anyone who aren't Uncle Ivan or Aunt Genya, along with mommy and I."_

_"What if I help you and Uncle Ivan find the rebels. I can scare them and tell them to co-co-coor-pr-ai-." Dustin says, struggling to say cooperate. _

_"Cooperate. Co - o - pe - rate." I helped Dustin say cooperate, he smiled at me. _

_"What mommy said." _

_"They are hiding really well." Ivan says._

_"They are hiding, because my daddy and mommy is powerful and strong! I think they are scardy cats! We should show them who's boss!" Dustin says and stands up from Aleksander's lap._

_"They are scardy cats! See my nephew is only two and he is already fit to be king! With his brain we can find those filthy rebels!" Ivan says and high fives Dustin._

_Aleksander stands up and walks to his throne chair, sitting down and thinking of something. I stand up and stay were I am._

_Dustin starts to walk off. "Where are you're going my little darkling?" Aleksander asks Dustin as he is in front of the throne room door. _

_"I'm going to find those weak rebels for you daddy!" Dustin says standing tall and facing, Aleksander, Ivan and I. _

_He looked so cute. He is only the size of my leg and he is acting like he can take down the whole world. _

_"Oh no you're not! Get back here so we can see what your power is!" Aleksander says._

_Dustin didn't hesitate and ran to Aleksander, standing in front of him. _

_Aleksander grabbed his wrist and whispered something to Dustin. Dustin was smiling the whole time._

_"Daddy, did you make the room dark again?" Dustin asked._

_Aleksander chuckled, "No son, just relax and let go if you feel something."_

_Within seconds, pools of light and darkness filled the room. Ivan was next to me and gasped. _

_I looked at him. "What is it?"_

_"It is impossible for a grisha to have two powers, but since moi tsar and you are very powerful, the prince is a sun summoner and a darkling." Ivan says to me. _

_I looked up and saw Aleksander looking proud and happy for his son. He let go of Dustin's arm and spun him around whispering words to him._

_I didn't hear what he said to Dustin, but whatever it was it made Dustin really happy, because Dustin is laughing his head off with his father._

_It is a sight I always love to see. My husband and son laughing together. _

_Dustin ran to me and hugged my legs. "Mommy! I can control light and darkness!" _

_"I know! I am so happy for you sweetie." I picked Dustin up and kissed him._

_Dustin hugged me, his arms around my neck and whispered. "I love you mommy, and daddy does too."_

_I looked up at Aleksander and he winked at me, causing me to blush._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Present~<em>**

Dustin isn't going to school yet, but Aleksander teaches Dustin how to use his powers in the afternoon.

Dustin is four now and he is starting to look handsome, like his father. He is up to my hips now and I miss his baby size.

The young grisha girls who go to school will sometimes go to the lake during the afternoon to watch Dustin and his father practice using their powers.

Dustin made a best friend and they are the same age. His name is Jerome and he isn't starting school yet like Dustin. They hang out a lot and were probably meant to be best friends since they were born.

They will always try to pull pranks on the grisha, sometimes Genya. But they get away with Genya's fury when Dustin kisses her cheek.

Jerome is a Heartrender and he has blonde hair and green eyes. He is really cute, but when I tell him that, he corrects me and says that he is not cute but handsome.

Every morning, Dustin and Jerome will do combat training with Botkin. They are so determined to knock Botkin off his feet, but every time they don't, they will keep trying.

I feel bad for Botkin, him versus the prince and his best friend. They make a good team though. They almost had Botkin, but he was just too strong for them.

I am sitting on Aleksander's lap in our chamber lounge room, acting all lovey dovey, till someone knocks on our chamber door.

"Come in!" Aleksander yells sounding annoyed.

The door opens and reveals Ivan. "Moi Tsar, Moya Tsaritsa." He bows.

"What is it Ivan, that you had to interrupt my alone time with my wife?" Aleksander asks sounding impatient and annoyed.

Ivan clears his throat. "Sorry Moi Tsar, but there is an issue with the prisoned rebel in the dungeons."

Aleksander raised an eyebrow at Ivan and tightened his grip on my waist. "What is it now?"

"He killed a guard with the strings he found in the dungeon. Choked the poor guard dead." Ivan says.

Aleksander takes a deep breath. "Kill him and send his body to Sean. Tell Sean to take it to Nikolai. If his rebels will not cooperate, so be it."

Sean is the ex- rebel who is Aleksander's spy and helped him take down half the rebel posts.

Our chamber doors opens again, this time revealing my son.

"Hi mommy, Hey dad!" Dustin smiles at Aleksander and I, and takes a seat on the coffee table.

"Dustin off the table. Sit on a chair if you have too, not the table." I scolded him and he nodded, giving me an innocent grin.

He climbed onto the couch Aleksander and I are sitting on, and wriggled his way to get on the couch fully.

It was so cute I quietly said "aww" and Aleksander kissed me on the lips for a few seconds till Dustin said "eww."

"Ivan, your still here. Why?" Aleksander told Ivan.

"Oh uhh! Yes. I will deal with the rebel now." Ivan says and walks over to Dustin.

Ivan gave Dustin a huge smile and ruffled his hair, to which Dustin quickly slapped his hand away and immediately smoothed it back down. Glaring at Ivan. I shook my head in amusement.

"Uncle Ivan, don't mess with me. I can easily beat you in a fight." Dustin says to Ivan in his cute four year old voice.

"Yikes. I'll take that challenge." Ivan replies and pinches Dustin's cheek, making Dustin jump on Ivan.

Ivan fell on the carpet and Dustin was punching Ivan's chest, while sitting on his stomach. Ivan was laughing the whole time and Dustin was determined to beat him up, but failed.

I felt bad for my son, he kept punching and frowning when Ivan laughs.

Aleksander was laughing his head off and cheering his son on. "That's my little darkling! Beat Uncle Ivan up! Show him never to mess with you, my son, again!"

"Dustin sweetie, that's enough. Uncle Ivan has work to do." I said and got off Aleksander's lap, but was pulled back into him.

"Your not going anywhere, darling." Aleksander whispers to me.

Ivan sat up and Dustin was on his lap now, still punching him.

I sighed. "Dustin Zachariah! Get off of your Uncle right now!" I yelled.

Dustin stopped punching Ivan and turned his head and faced me. "But mommy, he deserved it."

"He sure did, but he has a rebel to take care of son." Aleksander tells Dustin.

Dustin sighed. "Fine. I'm going to my room and can Jerome join me?"

"Of course he can." I replied. Dustin's room is opposite our room, Aleksander wanted Dustin close to us at all times.

Dustin got off Ivan's lap and before he left our room, he kicked Ivan in the stomach. "Never mess with me, Uncle Ivan!" He said and went to Aleksander and I, giving us a kiss on the cheeks.

"Love you mommy!" Dustin says and runs out of our room.

Ivan chuckled and bowed to us before he left. Aleksander got up and put me over his shoulder. He went to our chamber door and locked it, then walked me to our bed.

He dropped me on our bed and hovered on top of me. "Finally, alone at last."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him passionately but then he kissed me desperately.

I pulled back and giggled at him, and he stroked my cheeks. "We have an amazing son." He whispers to me and starts kissing down my neck.

"We sure do." I replied and brought his face back to mine.


	27. Chapter 27

**Alina POV:**

"Sean, it has been 2 years since the rebels have done anything or were seen. What happened?" Aleksander asks.

Aleksander and I are sitting on the dais with Genya and Ivan standing next to me, but two steps down.

Sean clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably in front of Aleksander and I. "Nikolai has apparently put the rebellion on pause. You have made a massacre of five of his rebel posts and he isn't happy about all the lives that were lost. He is also looking for the 'spy'. He knows someone is giving you information, but doesn't know who."

"I see. Well Sean, you have done enough for us already, and I am thankful for your help." Aleksander says and Sean tenses. "I would suggest you live the life you want and if we need anything, we will be sure to find you and contact you."

Sean relaxes a bit. "You're not going to kill me Moi Tsar?"

Aleksander looks at Sean with no emotion. "Why would I do that? You are still useful to me and you have helped this kingdom. But, if you do anything against this kingdom and my rule, I will promise you that you will not see another day. Understand?"

Before Sean could answer the throne room doors open, revealing my four year old son and his best friend, Jerome.

They walk into the room and Dustin stops walking once they enter, making Jerome stop and stare at him in confusion.

"Do we have permission to enter?" Dustin asks to no one in particular and looks at Genya. "Did I say it right Aunt Genya?"

They look so cute, two four year olds acting all formal in front of adults.

Genya is probably thinking the same, because she is giggling softly and Ivan is shaking his head smiling, amused by Dustin.

"Yes you did my prince." Genya replies.

Genya and I teach Dustin princely things to know and say every morning, because according to Aleksander, he needs to know them.

Dustin smiles widely and repeats what he asked. "Do we have permission to enter dad?"

"Father!" Genya corrects him.

Dustin doesn't correct himself, instead he glares at Genya and pokes his tongue out at her, making Ivan chuckle.

"Of course you have permission, my son." Aleksander answers him and I give Dustin a smile.

Dustin and Jerome continue walking towards the dais. Jerome runs and stands next to Genya and Ivan, while Dustin walks up the steps and turns to Sean once he is next to me.

"Hello sir." Dustin says to Sean.

Sean bows to Dustin. "Hello your highness."

Dustin turns to me and I pull him onto my lap. He leans into my chest, and whispers. "I have good news."

"How about you tell your father and I, once this is finished." I say to him and he nods his head, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Sean clears his throat. "I understand Moi Tsar and if anything comes up about the rebellion, I will be sure to contact you."

"Very well, you are dismissed." Aleksander says.

Sean bows to us and leaves.

Aleksander faces Dustin and I, giving Dustin a smile. "What is this good news you have to tell us?" He asks Dustin.

Dustin immediately hops off my lap and stands in front of Aleksander and I smiling widely.

"I finally can control my powers fully! Look." Dustin says and opens his palm, making darkness dance in his palm.

Aleksander laughs, proud of Dustin. "That's wonderful! How about your light?"

Dustin nods and opens his arms wide, making the room bright, but not too bright. When it is over I stand up and pick him up, kissing his forehead. "I am so proud of you sweetheart."

"Thank you mommy." He replies and kisses my cheek.

Aleksander appears in front of us and gives me a bear hug, with Dustin still in my arms. "My son is the most powerful grisha! I am so proud of you son, but maybe your mother can help you with your light."

"Yay! But dad, you and mommy are the most powerful grisha, not me." Dustin says.

Aleksander chuckles. "We were, but we are still powerful. You are now the most powerful grisha. You can control darkness and light."

Dustin looks at Aleksander and I. "I may be the most powerful grisha now, but my mommy and daddy are still the most powerful grisha and royals. I also forgot to say that they are the best parents ever!"

Aleksander grins at Dustin, while I giggle at his little speech.

I turn and see Jerome chuckling with Ivan about something. Even if Jerome has blonde hair and green eyes, and Ivan is the opposite, you would think that Jerome is Ivan's son.

"How about you Jerome? How are your powers coming along?" I ask him.

Jerome smiled at me. "It is coming along. Dus is helping me out."

"That's good to hear. I hope you're not using your heartrender powers on my son." Aleksander says to Jerome.

"Of course not Moi Tsar." Jerome says and smiles at Aleksander.

Aleksander chuckles. "Ivan can also help you out with your power. He is one of my best heartrenders."

"Dinner is ready Moi Tsar and Moya Tsaritsa." Genya notifies us.

We walk out of the throne room and I turn around.

"Aren't you coming Jerome?" I ask him and Jerome grins at me.

"Of course Moya Tsaritsa!" Jerome says and runs till he is next to us.

We make our way to the royal dining room.

"Hurry mommy, my belly is hungry." Dustin says and squishes my face.

Aleksander chuckles and places an arm around my waist.

* * *

><p>"How was combat training boys?" Aleksander asks.<p>

Dustin and Jerome are sitting across from me, and Aleksander is sitting at the head of the table. We are eating quail roasted in honey.

Dustin grins at Aleksander. "It was great, dad! Jerome tell them what happened."

"We surprise attacked Botkin, moya tsaritsa and moi tsar." Jerome says smiling at us.

Dustin nods with a huge grin. "We tackled him!"

Aleksander chuckles and I smile, amused. "You two make a good team." Aleksander says.

"Excuse me Moi Tsar, but do you mind telling us about the rebels?" Jerome asks and Dustin nods his head, agreeing with Jerome.

Aleksander nods. "I don't mind at all. They have been hiding for 2 years now, and I heard it is because of what I have done to most of their hiding spots."

"What did you do dad?"

Aleksander glances at me and back to Dustin. "I did something horrible to them, because they deserve it. I warned them, but they did not listen. They tried to poison your mother once and they don't cooperate to your our rule."

Dustin frowned. "They tried to kill mommy!?"

Aleksander didn't say anything, instead nod once.

"How dare they try to kill mommy! Jerome and I will tackle all of the rebels for you daddy. Right Jerome?" Dustin says.

Jerome nods and frowns like Dustin. "We should use the new prank we made, on them!" Jerome suggests.

"And what is that prank?" I ask.

Dustin gives me his best innocent four year old grin. "Nothing mommy."

"Jerome?" I turn to Jerome.

Jerome opens his mouth to say something, but Dustin covers Jerome's mouth, with his hands.

"Dustin Zachariah, what is your prank now?" I ask more sternly. At the corner of my eye, I can see Aleksander smirking at me with his drink in his hand.

Dustin sighs in defeat. "We made a mixture of gross things we found around the garden and palace. We plan on putting it on top of a door and watch who the unlucky person is."

Ugh.. what is in these four year old's brains? That sounds horrid.

"No! That is horrible boys. I don't want you pulling those type of pranks. Understood?"

"Yes Moya Tsaritsa." Jerome says and bows his head.

"But mommy..." Dustin says and pouts at me.

I shake my head at him. "No."

"At least just one time..." Dustin persists.

Aleksander chuckles. "Dustin, your mother said no, so no pulling that prank. Maybe you can try the prank I suggested with you boys."

"What may that prank be?" I arch my eyebrow at Aleksander.

Aleksander puts his puts his hands up, in a surrender pose. "I didn't make the prank up. Ask our son."

I looked at Dustin and he points at Jerome.

When I look at Jerome, he is suddenly interested with his water.

"Jerome?" I ask him.

"I didn't make the prank up Moya Tsaritsa. Moi Tsar and Dus did." Jerome says.

"And what may be that prank?" I ask him.

Jerome looks towards Aleksander and Dustin. When I turn my head to look at Aleksander, he gives me an innocent smile, along with Dustin. Like father like son.

Jerome clears his throat. "Sorry Moi Tsar. We got some mice from the corporalki room, then we went to the school with all the girls busy studying and Moi Tsar makes the whole room dark and we released the mice in the room. Then Dustin used his light to remove the darkness, and well, the girls screamed and went all crazy." Jerome says and grins widely at me.

Dustin is laughing along with Aleksander. Aleksander's laugh is his dark, melodious laugh, while Dustin is laughing with his cute four year old laugh.

Dustin is still laughing, while Aleksander is chuckling now.

Dustin falls off his chair still laughing and Aleksander immediately stands up and kneels next to Dustin, checking if he is alright.

Aleksander puts Dustin back on his chair, but the funny thing is Dustin is still laughing.

Aleksander kisses Dustin's forehead and takes his seat. Dustin looks up at me and smiles. "Mommy, you should have seen it."

"None of that prank too." I told Dustin and Jerome, then I turned to Aleksander. "You were part of it?"

"Sorry Darling, the boys and I were just curious as to what would happen." Aleksander says and takes my hand in his.

Curse my soft side. When Aleksander talks to me in that soft sweet voice, he just melts my heart.

I take a deep breath and continue eating.

The rest of the dinner was Aleksander and the boys talking about rebels, their powers, and fighting techniques.

Aleksander and Dustin are inseparable. Dustin idolizes his father very much and they act like best friends. Their father and son bond is very strong.

When Dustin was still a baby, Aleksander would show him off to all the kings, queens, and nobles. I love seeing the way Aleksander looks at Dustin. His eyes hold so much love, awe, amazement, joy and delight. Every night Aleksander would thank me for Dustin and update me with their father and son moments. I would always correct him that he is also the reason we have Dustin. I love the boys I have in my life. My son and my husband.

Jerome is another story. He is actually an orphan like me. He is from the orphanage Aleksander had suggested five years ago.

Jerome is very smart, warm hearted and a very sweet boy. When he was tested and brought straight to the palace to see Aleksander and I, Dustin hopped off my lap and ran right in front of Jerome, giving him a welcome hug.

Aleksander and I couldn't ask Jerome any questions that day, because Dustin and him were busy laughing and talking among themselves.

Since that day Jerome and Dustin have been best friends and nothing can get in between their friendship. They have each others back no matter what.

Jerome's room is next to Dustin's because it would make Dustin happy. Genya and Ivan treat and sometimes think Jerome is their son. They would argue about who Jerome should be with, and decided to be Jerome's guardians.

I treat Jerome as my son too, and so does Aleksander sometimes, but we never make it too obvious.

I am walking down the hall to the boys room, hand in hand with Aleksander while Jerome and Dustin are running in front of us.

"Where do they get all their energy?" Aleksander whispers to me and chuckles.

I shrugged. "No idea."

We reach Dustin's room and Aleksander helps Dustin get ready for bed. I walk to Jerome's room and knock on his door. He opens it, with only his shorts on and a shirt in his hand.

"Do you need help?" I ask him.

Jerome nods. "Yes please moya tsaritsa."

He hands me the shirt and I put it over his head.

When I tuck him in bed, Genya and Ivan enters Jerome's room smiling softly to me.

"Good night Jerome." I say and kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight Moya Tsaritsa." Jerome replies.

I open the door and I see Genya sitting on the bed next to Jerome, while Ivan ruffles Jerome's hair and tells him something.

I exit the room and enter Dustin's room, to find Aleksander sitting on Dustin's bed with Dustin on his lap. They both look up at me and smile.

"Mommy, Dad is telling me about you." Dustin says and grins at me.

Aleksander moves to the side a bit, with Dustin still on his lap, so I have space to sit on the bed.

"Oh really?" I arch an eyebrow at Aleksander. He winks at me and smirks.

Once I am seated next to Aleksander, he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

I rest my head on his shoulder, while Dustin rests his head on his father's chest, while he is sitting on his lap.

"So, where was I... Ah yes. Your mother is very stubborn, delicate and fiercely loyal. People often underestimate her and regret it later. Although mommy doesn't always make the right choices, she never stops fighting. That's why I love about your mother. Did I describe you right, Darling?"

I playfully nudge Aleksander and he chuckles.

"When did mommy control her light?" Dustin asks.

I smiled down at Dustin who looked at me while he waits for an answer.

"I controlled my light after I met your father. I was holding back my powers for a very long time and it weakened me, making me feel sick, tired, and I looked unhealthy.-"

"But still beautiful." Aleksander adds and kisses my forehead. I smile at Aleksander and continue.

"As I was saying, when I realized, who I am and what I am capable of, with the help of your father, I was able to summon my light. I learned to accept my power and who I am. Ever since I could control my power, I felt like myself. I felt happy, free, healthy and right." I told Dustin.

Dustin grinned. "I have to accept my power to help me summon more light?"

"Not only accept your power, you have to accept who you are, son." Aleksander says. "You already can summon light, but it is only faint."

"What is faint?" Dustin asks.

"Small." I told Dustin.

"Don't worry about it son, you are still young and I know when you're older, you will be able to light the whole country at night." Aleksander says and kisses Dustin's forehead.

Dustin pouts. "But I want to be powerful like you and mommy."

I smiled at Dustin. He is like his father when it comes to power.

"Dustin, sweetheart, you're already powerful even without summoning light." I told him.

"You are also the prince, with really powerful parents. You are already powerful." Aleksander adds.

"Dad, when do Jerome and I go to school?" Dustin asks.

Aleksander chuckles. "When do you and Jerome want to start?"

"Now!"

Aleksander gives a small laugh. "You and Jerome already do classes, but not with other grisha. You two do private lessons because your the prince and Jerome is your best friend. But I will let you start tomorrow if you boys like."

"Please dad?!" Dustin says and hugs Aleksander.

Aleksander nod his head and Dustin is jumping on his bed.

"But." Aleksander starts and Dustin stops jumping and looks at his father.

Aleksander continues. "You need to tell either your mother, Ivan, Genya or I, if anyone tries to hurt or disrespect you or Jerome."

"Of course dad!" Dustin says and runs out of the room. Probably going to Jerome.

Aleksander gets up and I do the same. He grabs my hand in his and intertwines his hand with mine, while we walk over to Jerome's room.

Once we open Jerome's chamber door, we see Dustin and Jerome doing a cute and funny happy dance, while Ivan is laughing at them and Genya is holding a book and sitting on the bed.

"What were you three up to?" I ask Genya.

Genya smiled at me. "Ivan was telling Jerome some heartrender secrets and jokes awhile ago, and I was going to read to him till he falls asleep, till our little prince came running in and yelling, 'We are going to school Jer.'"

Aleksander laughed at that, and I giggled.

"The prince has great timing. I know my son doesn't want to hear Genya's voice before he sleeps." Ivan says and sits on an armchair in the room.

"_Your_ son?! Excuse me, Ivan, but he is _my_ son." Genya glares at Ivan and he does the same to her.

"Even though you guys aren't my real parents, I still think of you as my real parents." Jerome says to Genya and Ivan.

"Yeah, maybe Genya and Ivan should get married." I said and earned a glare from Genya.

Ivan just smirks. "She wishes she has a handsome bloke like me, as her husband."

Genya hits him with a pillow. "You wish you have a beautiful lady like me, as your wife."

Ivan smirks. "How'd you know, love?"

Genya was wide eyed and speechless.

Aleksander clears his throat. "Not in front of the kids. Come along Dustin you need to rest, and so do you Jerome. Genya... Ivan, please take that conversation somewhere else and help Jerome fall asleep."

"Yes Moi Tsar." Genya and Ivan says and bow their head.

"Goodnight Moi Tsar and Moya Tsaritsa. I will make sure my mom and dad behaves." Jerome says and hugs me. "See you tomorrow Dus!" Jrome says to Dustin.

"Bye Jer." Dustin says and holds Aleksander and I's hand, pulling us out of the room, all the way to his room.

He lets go of our hand and goes into bed.

Aleksander tucks him in and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight Dustin."

"Goodnight dad." Dustin hugs Aleksander and goes back into the sheets. I smiled at them and was too awestruck at the two of them, I didn't realize they were looking at me.

"Mommy?" Dustin puts his arms out for me.

I walk to his bed and hug him. Into the hug he kisses my cheek, "Love you mommy." Dustin says and lets me go.

I pull the sheets over him again and kiss his forehead. "I love you too sweetheart. Now get some sleep, you have an exciting day tomorrow."

Dustin nods and closes his eyes. Aleksander kisses Dustin on the forehead again and I kiss Dustin on his cheek.

"Mommy... Dad, how can I sleep if you keep kissing me?" Dustin smiles at Aleksander and I.

Aleksander chuckles. "Sorry son, we will let you sleep now. Goodnight my little darkling."

"Night dad. Night mommy."

"Goodnight Dustin." I replied walk out of the room with Aleksander.

Aleksander nods at the four nichevo'ya in front of Dustin and Jerome's rooms, and lifts me up bridal style.

I let out a little squeal and he kisses my forehead.

He closes our chamber door behind him and carries me to the bed.

Aleksander drops me on the bed and towers over me. "Just the way I like it, just the two of us."

I giggle and wiggle my way out from under him. I go to the closet and put on my black strapless lace nightgown.

When I go back to the bedroom, Aleksander is laying sideways shirtless, his head resting on his hand and he is smirking at me. I lean against the doorframe and cross my arms.

I arch my eyebrow at him. "Planning on putting a shirt on, honey?"

"You tell me, Darling." He challenges me.

I bite my lower lip and stare at his perfectly scalped chest. I look back in his eyes and find him smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Aleksander, are you trying to seduce me?" I ask him, and bite my bottom lip to stop from laughing.

He chuckles and walks over to me. "Maybe, you're trying to seduce _me." _He says while staring at my lips. Aleksander wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest so that there are no gaps between us.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

He leans down, his lips inches from my own. "Darling, the way your biting your lip and standing like that, wearing a nightgown that compliments your curves nicely, are doing crazy things to me."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and Aleksander chuckled at my reaction.

"Go put a shirt on." I said and escaped from his grip. I was about to walk to the bed, when Aleksander grabbed my hips and pulled me back. My back is against his bare chest.

"I'm feeling very warm. I think I'll sleep without a shirt on tonight." He whispers into my ear. His breath fanning my neck.

I turned around with his hands still on my hips and faced him. "Your in a playful mood aren't you?"

"Very playful."

"Well, sleep on the sofa. I am tired and because of you, I have a lot of papers to read and sign tomorrow." I said and walked to the bed, laying down.

"But darling, I need your presence tonight." Aleksander whines.

"Stop whining, your worst than your son when he wants to prank someone." I said and heard Aleksander chuckle.

"Please can I sleep with you. Please Darling?" Aleksander begs.

"Nope. Goodnight." I said and closed my eyes.

I heard Aleksander's footsteps coming next to me. He kisses my cheek and when I open one eye, I see him walking to the sofa.

I smiled that he was really going to sleep on the sofa. Then I felt sad and empty with his presence not next to me.

I got up and walked to him. "Aleksander?"

"Hmm?" He says smiling and his eyes are closed.

"Please come back to bed with me."

He immediately stands up. "I knew you would miss me."

"Oh, be quiet." I said.

Aleksander puts me over his shoulder and carries me to our bed. He drops me on the bed and hovers on top of me.

Without hesitation he kisses me roughly and wanting. I kissed him back with the same intensity, then I heard our chamber doors open and we pulled apart to see who it is.

A sleepy Dustin came walking into our bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy? Can I sleep with you and daddy?" Dustin asks.

"Come here sweetheart." I said.

Aleksander took a deep breath and looked at me, pouting. I rolled my eyes at him.

Dustin was on our bed and laid down in the middle of the bed.

Aleksander and I laid on either side of him.

"What happened son?" Aleksander asks and holds Dustin's hand.

"Nightmare." Dustin simply says and snuggles into Aleksander's chest.

Aleksander wraps an arm around him and strokes his back. "Don't worry son, your mother and I would never let anything happen to you. They would have to get through me, if they want to lay a finger on you. Do you want to tell me who's haunting your dreams?" Aleksander says.

"Volcras, daddy." Dustin says but it was hard to hear him because his face is deeply burried into Aleksander's chest.

I looked up at Aleksander's face and saw shock written all over it, but was quickly replaced with sympathy and curiosity. "How do you know about the volcras?"

Dustin looks up at Aleksander. "A servant who was cleaning my room told me all about the shadow fold and its creatures. She even showed Jerome and I a book with pictures." Dustin says, starting to tear up.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Aleksander says and sits up, making Dustin cuddle into me now.

I stroke Dustin's back and say soothing words to him. "Dustin sweetheart, why didn't you tell your father?"

"I forgot." Dustin simply says.

Aleksander stands up. "Dustin, tomorrow I want you to tell me who this servant is. Why didn't you go to me when it happened?"

Dustin sits up and hugs Aleksander. "Sorry daddy, I didn't want to bother you and I forgot all about it during dinner."

"Next time, please don't hesitate to tell me things." Aleksander says.

"Yes daddy."

Aleksander lays back down next to Dustin. "Okay, get some sleep, son."

"Dad?" Dustin says as he lays down, snuggling into Aleksander's chest again.

"Yes Dustin?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Aleksander looks over at me and smirks. "I was feeling hot and your mother likes me without a shirt on while we sleep."

I roll my eyes at him and poke my tongue out.

"But it's cold tonight dad."

I am holding back my laughter and Aleksander smiles at me. "I know son. If I get cold I just snuggle with mommy. Go to sleep now."

"Goodnight dad. Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart." I replied.

Aleksander kisses Dustin's forehead. "Goodnight Dustin."

After a couple of minutes, Aleksander reaches over Dustin's body and strokes my cheek. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too Aleksander." I reach over and give him a quick kiss on the lips before I snuggle with Dustin.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dustin POV:**

I woke up to my mommy calling my name. "Mommy, I want to sleep some more."

"Dustin, you have classes in a few minutes." Mommy's voice says.

Classes! I have to get ready and wake Jer up! I open my eyes and jump off mommy and daddy's bed. I ignore mommy calling me and run straight into Jerome's room.

Surprisingly, he is up and ready to go.

"Dus, why aren't you ready?" Jer says, eyeing me from head to toe.

"I thought you were sleeping..." I said.

"Well don't just stand there! Get ready!" Jerome yells and shoos me out the door smiling. "See you next to the lake!" He adds, when I close the door.

My crazy friend. "Dustin? Why aren't you ready? You're going to be late." My father's voice says from behind me.

I turn to see him smiling at me. I smile back and hug him. "Help me change dad."

"Anything for my son." My father lifts me up and carries me into my room.

He places me on my bed and goes out to call for a servant.

He comes back into my room with a male servant.

"Bathe my son, and do it well. He has a special day ahead of him." My father tells the servant.

The servant gestures me to go in my bathroom and I happily do, with him trailing behind me.

"I will be right here, Dustin." My father calls from behind me.

The servant leaves the bathroom door open and I sit on the closed toilet seat, while he gets the bath ready.

"What's your name?" I ask the servant boy, while I'm waiting for my bath.

The servant looks surprised at me and gives me a small smile. "Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Dustin." I say and extend my hand to him.

Jacob walks up to me and shakes my hand. "Everyone knows who you are, my prince. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Can you be the one to bathe me forever? I don't really like the ladies seeing me naked. They always giggle at me, and say I'm so cute, when I try to get them to get out while I bathe." I tell him and I hear my father's laugh from my bedroom, along with someone else when I said that.

The laughter dies down and Jacob smiles at me. "It would be an honor. You have to ask Moi Tsar first."

"Dad!" I yell from the bathroom.

Uncle Ivan enters my bathroom and grins at me. "Hey buddy. Why haven't you told your father, mother or I, that you have a problem with lady servants bathing you? Along with, you hate them seeing you naked?"

I stick my tongue out at him. "I told you, but you said I should be happy a lady is bathing me."

"Ivan!" My father yells, sounding angry. Uncle Ivan and Jacob flinched.

I used to wonder why everyone is so scared of my dad, till a servant told me about all the bad things daddy did and what his reputation was before he became king.

I told daddy about it and he punished the servant who told me. Daddy said it is half correct, but he also told me why he did that and he told me the truth. I love my father no matter what.

My mother told me all the good things daddy did.

My father is now at the door way, giving Uncle Ivan his mean eye.

"Dustin told you and you ignored him?!" My father says.

"I must have forgotten." Uncle Ivan says.

"Dad, can Jacob be the one to bathe me forever?" I ask my father.

My father faces me and smiles. "He can be your servant now."

"Thank you dad!" I yell.

My dad faces Jacob. "What ever you were before, you are promoted to the prince's servant."

Jacob grins at my dad. "Thank you Moi Tsar." Jacob says and bows.

"Alright, now Dustin hurry up, you have classes and I am late for a meeting." My father says.

"It's alright dad. Jacob can dress me." I grin and run to my father, giving him a hug. My father hugs back and kisses me head.

"Have fun in class. I will see you later today, and your mother wants to talk to you after your classes." My dad says and lifts me up. He spins me around and places me on the ground.

I love it when he spins me. I feel invincible. Hehe.

"Call for me if anything bad happens. Understand?" My father says.

"Yes, dad." I reply.

"Very well. Let's go Ivan!" My dad leaves my bathroom.

"Your bath is ready, Prince Dustin." Jacob says. I take my clothes off with his help and hop in the nice warm bath.

After my bath and Jacob helping me get dressed into my Black and Gold kefta, I head to the lake with Jacob and my two nichevo'ya guards.

Jacob looks frightened to be near them, but I told him, no harm will be done to him, unless I say so.

It took a while for Jerome to be fine with the nichevo'ya, but I don't think Jacob will be fine with them. He still looks frightened.

I see Jerome skipping stones by the lake. He is wearing the red and gold kefta, my father and Ivan gave him when we started training with Botkin. I run up to him.

"Jer!" I grin at him.

Jer grins at me. "Took your time, Dus."

I put my hands up, as if I'm surrendering. "The bath was so warm!"

"Come on Dus, we're late and the teacher will get mad." Jerome says and pulls me to the small building for grisha students.

Jacob told me he will wait outside for us if I need anything.

Jer and I, with my nichevo'ya guards enter the building. All heads turn towards us and we haven't moved from the doorway yet.

"You are late!" A woman yells. She turns her head towards us and shock is written on her face. "Sorry my prince. Welcome."

I nod and look around the class. There's a lot of grisha students. Some a bit older than me.

"You must be Jerome. Lateness is unacceptable young heartrender!" The teacher says sternly to Jerome.

I snap my head towards her and give her the bad eye. "Don't talk to my friend in that tone. The reason he's late is because of me!" I yell at her.

I immediately regret it. She is my teacher, I should show respect, like mommy says.

"Sorry my prince. Jerome I'm sorry. Please have a seat." The teacher says.

We take the spare seats at the back of the class.

The teacher is named Miss. Haley. The whole time in class we talked about how to use our powers properly and Jerome is Miss. Haley's star pupil. He is always raising his hand and answering her questions. I bet she regrets yelling at him.

I sat back on my chair and got bored to death. Mommy and Aunt Genya already taught Jerome and I the history of Ravka and how my mother and father became the new royals. I don't need another lesson.

"Moi Tsar killed many innocent rebels." Miss Haley says, making me stand up.

"My father didn't kill them. The nichevo'ya tore them to pieces on my father's command. The rebels deserved it, they do not cooperate with my parents' rule." I correct her and sit back down.

Miss. Haley mumbles an apology and looks scared that she got her facts wrong. Good! She shouldn't say words that make my father sound cruel.

The school bell rings signaling classes is over. Jerome and I are the last ones to exit the building.

"I don't think I want to go back. We already learn grisha history and manners from Mommy and Aunt Genya. We also learn combat training with Botkin, and my dad and Uncle Ivan helps us with our powers." I tell Jerome while we walk to the lake.

Jerome smiles at me. "You're right! But who will correct Miss. Haley when it comes to your parents?"

"She can live." I reply.

Jerome and I skip rocks on the lake.

"Aren't you supposed to see your mother?" Jer says.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" I say. "I'll see you later." I say and walk away.

Jacob walks my way. "How was classes my prince?"

"Boring and useless." I reply and look back. I see Jerome talking to three older grisha boys in blue keftas. It doesn't look like a friendly conversation. "Jacob, can you tell my mommy that I am by the lake and boys are bullying Jer. So I will meet her later." I say and run towards Jerome, without waiting for Jacob.

"Your so pathetic heartrender. You don't deserve to have these gold cuffs." One of the grisha boys says. He is two times the size of Jer and I.

"Hey! Back off you mongrels! That's my best friend your messing with!" I yell from behind them. Thank you father and Uncle Ivan for teaching me how to scare and talk mean to people.

They turn and look at me. "Well well, isn't it prince charming. Because your the prince, doesn't mean you can go to our building and get all the attention of the girls and tell us what to do." The leader I think says. What a meanie, and Girls? EWW! Why would I want to get _their_ attention.

Jerome is now next to me glaring at the grisha boys. "He actually does have all the rights to do that!" Jerome says.

"You don't have the right to talk, you pathetic heartrender." One of the boys says.

"Don't talk to my best friend like that you jerk!" I yell back and try to throw a punch at one of them, but Jerome pulls me back.

"Aww. Little prince needs to have someone hold him down. I beat the prince isn't even potty trained or he can't even throw a punch."

Jerome lets go of me and tackles the boy to the ground and starts punching him. "NEVER MESS WITH MY BEST FRIEND YOU FART!"

I grin and tackle one of the grisha boys to the ground and do the same. Only I have to beat two of them. I punch as them s much as I can.

I have to remember to thank Botkin for his training.

**Alina POV: **

Aleksander and I are sitting on the dais talking to Genya and Ivan about Fjerdan.

Apparently Kira and Basile are having security problems. Rebels are heard to be seen a lot inside of Fjerdan.

"We should get more sp-" Aleksander was cut off by the throne room doors opening.

A young servant man comes running in, looking out of breath.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Aleksander yells, making the servant jump. I hold Aleksander's hand and kiss the back of his hand.

Aleksander smiles at me and looks back at the servant.

"Sorry Moi Tsar and Moya Tsaritsa, but Prince Dustin told me to tell you that his best friend is getting bullied by the lake and he will be a bit late for your meeting." The servants says.

I look at Aleksander who is looking at me. I know what he is thinking because I am too. Dustin has Aleksander's anger and my stubbornness.

Aleksander bolts up, my hand still in his. I stand up too and we run to the lake. I took my heels off somewhere in the hallways so I can run faster.

We reach the lake and the view is so horrible, I'm shaking and on the verge of tearing up. Aleksander rubs my back. I'm frozen on the spot, while Aleksander is fuming. He grips harder on my hand.

Jerome is on top of a grisha boy, punching his face without stoping.

Dustin is on top of another grisha boy, punching him like Jerome, but another older grisha boy is trying to pull Dustin off.

When the grisha boy who is trying to pull Dustin off of his friend realizes Dustin will not stop, he punches Dustin in the stomach, making Dustin fall to the ground.

"Get your filthy hands of my son!" Aleksander yells and lets go of my hand.

The boys don't stop and start kicking Dustin's body.

Aleksander stalks towards the boys and pulls them off of Dustin. Throwing them far away. Dustin runs to Aleksander and hugs him from behind.

Ivan pulls Jerome off of the other boy and helps the other boy up. When the boy is up, he thanks Ivan, but Ivan punches him square in the face and the grisha boy falls back down, holding his now bloody nose. "NEVER MESS WITH MY BOYS!" Ivan yells at the grisha boy.

I get out of my frozen state and run towards Dustin and Aleksander. Aleksander is now carrying Dustin and swaying him back and forth in his arms. They are whispering to each other.

I hug both of them, and pull away to inspect Dustin, of any injuries.

"Darling, I already inspected for injuries. Our son is fine. He says his stomach hurts and that's all." Aleksander says and kisses my forehead.

Aleksander hands Dustin to me, and I gladly take him. I hug him tightly and tears start to spill from my eyes.

Dustin notices and puts both his hands on either side of my face. "Mommy don't cry. I'm here. The bad boys are going to get punished by daddy. I love you mommy." He says and wraps his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

I hug him back and look over his shoulder. Aleksander and Ivan got the grisha boys surrounded by Nichevo'yas.

A crowd of grisha and servants is starting to form around the scene.

I turn my head towards Jerome, and see him in Genya's tight embrace. I let out a sigh and walk towards Aleksander. I stand next to him, with Dustin still in my arms, and his head resting on my shoulder.

"You persecute your prince and fellow grisha member, and not only that, you disobey _my_ order, along with your prince's!" Aleksander yells angrily at the boys.

Aleksander looks so scary yet handsome at the moment, I think if someone interrupts him or says something to him he will make the whole world explode and an earthquake will happen.

"You boys are no grisha if you cannot follow simple orders and hurt your prince." Aleksander says to the boys.

Now that I look at them, they look older than Dustin, probably 10 years old. My four year old son got beaten up by 10 year old boys!

"Ivan, put the boys in the dungeons. They will stay there for two months, with four meals a week." Aleksander says.

"Yes Moi Tsar." Ivan replies and faces the boys. "Thank the Saints, Moi Tsar gave you boys a less harsh punishment. Hurting the prince in any kind is immediate death, or caning one hundred times. Not only that, you bullied my son and you should be thankful Moi Tsar is not allowing me to bet you boy UP!" Ivan says and nods to the corporalki guards.

The corporalki guards drag the three boys into the palace.

"Shows over! Continue what you were up too!" Ivan yells at the crowd of grisha and servants. "NOW!" Ivan yells and they all run.

Aleksander hugs me from behind and kisses Dustin's head, that is still resting on my shoulder. "Let's get inside." Aleksander says and guides me away from the lake, with his hands on my waist.

Aleksander guides me to our chamber and opens the door for me. "I'll call a healer." He says and I nod in response.

I enter our chamber and lay Dustin on our bed. "Mommy it hurts." Dustin says, clutching his stomach.

"I know sweetheart, daddy is getting a healer." I say and move his dark brown hair away from his eyes.

Dustin holds my hand that rests on his forehead. "Mommy, can you please go and check if Jerome is okay? Go comfort him, I can wait for daddy."

I smile softly at him. "I want to know if _my _Dustin is alright first."

"No mommy. I am a tough darkling. Please go check Jerome." Dustin says and he gives me his sad face.

"Genya is comforting Jerome right now." I reply.

Dustin pouts. "But I want to know if he's okay."

The chamber door opens and reveals Aleksander and a healer.

"I'll go check on Jerome." I tell Dustin and stand up.

Aleksander looks at me and nods. He walks over to Dustin and holds his hand while the healer does his job.

I exit the room and go straight to Jerome's.

Genya is sitting on the bed, stroking Jerome's hair, while Ivan is sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Moya Tsaritsa, is Dustin okay?" Jerome asks, looking like he's about to cry.

"Dustin is pretty alright. I think it will take more than two boys to knock him out. He's worried about you, he asked me to come and check if you're alright." I reply.

Ivan laughs. "Jerome is more than alright! Did you see the way he beat that boy up! I am so proud of him!"

Jerome grins widely and hugs Ivan.

"Alright. I'm glad you're alright Jerome. I'll see you during dinner, okay?" I say.

"Of course Moya Tsaritsa!" Jerome says and I smile at him.

"Jerome, watch those two for me." I say and go to Dustin.

I open the door and go to the bedroom. Aleksander is laying on the bed, with Dustin sleeping soundly on his chest.

"How bad was it?" I whisper to Aleksander from the doorway.

Aleksander sighs. "He had a few bruises, but nothing serious."

I sit on the edge of the bed next to Aleksander and face him.

"He's not going back to school. Apparently Jerome and our son talked about it before they got into a fight. I'm glad he doesn't want to go back. I didn't have to argue with him on this one." Aleksander says and places a hand on my cheek.

"How are you Darling?" Aleksander asks.

I grip his hand on my cheek and kiss his hand. "I'm alright now."

"Then come give me a kiss, because I don't want to wake Dustin up." Aleksander smirks at me.

I roll my eyes and give him a long, passionate kiss.

His tongue licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I deny it and pull back. "Aleksander, our son is right next to us."

"Couldn't help myself, Darling." Aleksander winks.


End file.
